


Just Want To See You Smile

by UnifiedNations



Series: Just Want To See You Smile Verse [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, And rescues Alice, Based on a song, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Christmas Party, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feels, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank and Rose are best friends, Hank unofficially adopts everyone, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kara doesn't realise how much she is loved, Kara is everyone's favourite person, Kara works in a diner, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucy is amazing, Luther is a sweetheart, No Androids, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent Hank Anderson, Past Child Abuse, The Jericho Four are junior doctors, Todd Williams is an abusive bastard, You hurt his kids and he'll mess you up, Zlatko (mentioned) - Freeform, Zlatko is the worst, badass Kara, diner au, it's a lot, rose is great, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: When Kara first met the little girl in the park she didn't think much of it. Until she saw the girl again, and again, and again. The little girl who reminded her so much of herself as a child- alone, abused and neglected. Kara couldn't just leave her there.Also known as Kara and Alice find family after going without for so long.Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Hocus Pocus'. (With a happier ending.)"A woman who grew up without happiness, and a girl who didn’t know it."





	1. The girl in the park

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to /a lot/ of Vocaloid recently and the song Hocus Pocus really stuck with me as a Kara & Alice song. The song story itself is about a woman who meets an abused little girl in the park that she spent a lot of time in as a child and, knowing how the girl feels, takes her in/consensually kidnaps her. She and the little girl live together happily for a while, the woman changing her hair to look different and teaching the girl happiness, until the police find them. The woman is taken away (because kidnapping is a crime) but the little girl's abuse comes to light and she gets adopted into a nice family so she sees it as worth it. When the girl grows up, she finds the woman and they become friends.
> 
> This isn't going to follow this plot^ completely as it deviated (haha) a lot in my mind, so don't take that as a synopsis!
> 
> Honestly, this is all that has been on my mind recently. It started off as a short 3000 word oneshot and has ballooned, I'm maybe 1/3 to 1/2 way through and I'm at 7000 words.
> 
> WARNINGS for: Child abuse, neglect, Todd being a nasty person, mentions of past abuse/neglect.

It was raining.

 

That was the first thing that Kara registered as she stepped off of her bus, thanking the bus driver before heading towards the park. It wasn’t often that she cut through the park on her way home, especially in the evening, but it was a warm summer night and she was eager to get home quickly.

 

She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a travel umbrella, opening it quickly to shield herself from the steady fall of rain seeping into her work uniform. After an eleven hour shift at the diner she worked at, she didn’t want to be both wet and tired.

 

That was when Kara noticed her.

 

There was a little girl, perhaps around nine or ten, sitting on the swingset in the corner of the park. She was wearing a purple and white cardigan and blue leggings, with blue shorts over them and sneakers on her feet. One of her hands gripped the swing chain tightly, the other was wrapped around her midsection. Her gaze was directed downwards so Kara could barely see her face, but she recognised that defensive position.

 

After looking around and spotting no-one who looked related to the little girl- almost no-one at all, the rain had cleared most of the public quickly- Kara made her decision and approached the swings. The little girl didn’t look up until Kara was several feet away and held the umbrella out to cover her where she sat on the swing.

 

“Hello.” She began, smiling softly as the girl looked up at her. “My name is Kara. What’s yours?”

 

The girl didn’t reply, looking away. There was a dark red mark on one of her cheeks that looked horribly like a slap mark, and her grip on the swing chain tightened.

 

Kara thought for a moment before sitting down on the swing next to her.

 

“Are your parents around?” She tried, pretending she didn’t notice when the girl flinched at the mention of her parents. “You shouldn’t be out this late alone. Do you live nearby? I can walk you home-”

 

The girl shook her head rapidly, water flying from her ponytail, before she stood and bolted in the direction of the entrance of the park.

 

Kara watched her go, unsure as to whether she should chase her or not. Maybe the girl had just wandered off from her family and they were still in the park somewhere, or she’d just fallen and was sitting down for a while.

 

But Kara knew that mark on her cheek all too well. It was one she had seen often on her own face growing up, and if the little girl’s situation was anything like hers, she would have matching bruises all over.

 

Wait, she thought. A single bruise doesn’t mean abuse. It could mean clumsiness or a roughhousing older sibling.

 

Deep down though, she knew that wasn’t it. The skittishness and fear that had radiated from the little girl told its own story.

 

Kara sighed, looking around her. It was an all-too familiar scene- as a child she often wandered the neighbourhood at night, or whenever it took her fancy. Usually when her parents were arguing or throwing things or one had their ‘secret’ partner over while the other was out. She herself would come to the park, sit on the swing and pretend to just be a normal girl. It had sometimes worked.

 

After a few moments of sitting in the rain Kara stood, trying to put the thought of the scared little girl out of her mind. There was nothing she could do, whatever had happened, and it was unlikely she’d ever see the girl again.

 

*~*~

 

She saw the girl again a few days later.

 

Again, Kara was on her way home from work and again, it was raining. She was glad for it as it had been almost unbearably hot recently, but seeing the girl on the swing in the pouring rain immediately made her feelings on the weather change.

 

Kara hesitated, remembering how the girl had run from her before but ultimately decided to go and attempt to talk with her again. As she approached, the girl’s head lifted and Kara’s suspicions about the mark on her cheek were confirmed- it was now a dark purple bruise with yellow smudged around the outer edge. They made eye contact and Kara paused, giving the girl a chance to run or tell her to go away. She did neither.

 

“Hi.” She greeted quietly, stopping a few feet away. There was silence for a moment, only the sound of the rain and the occasional distant car breaking it. She decided to try a different approach. “Are you alright?”

 

The girl glanced at her and shrugged, eyes returning to the toy in her lap. It was a large plush fox with a floppy head and one arm hanging on by a thread.

 

“Can I sit down?” Kara gestured at the swing next to her, waiting for the girl’s nod to do so. Just like the last time she extended her arm holding the umbrella to sit over the girl’s head and shield her from the rain. “My name is Kara. I don’t know if you remember.”

 

“Mhm.” The little girl nodded, eyes not moving from the toy. “… I’m Alice.”

 

Kara smiled softly, glad to get a response.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Alice.” She replied, turning her eyes to the park. Based on what had happened last time, bringing up the girl’s parents was a bad idea. “I like your fox. Does he have a name?”

 

Alice shrugged, rubbing her thumbs over the fox’s soft cheeks.

 

“Are foxes your favourite animal?” Kara tried again. She’d never met a child as quiet as this one, the kids she used to babysit as a teenager usually much louder and outgoing. Alice reminded her too much of herself.

 

“I think so.” The little girl replied quietly, gently swinging back and forth.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Kara not wanting to scare Alice off and Alice just being quiet.

 

“I like cats.” Alice whispered, gazing across the park to where a stray black cat was slinking under some bushes.

 

“Yeah?” Kara replied, smiling. Her arm had been aching for a few minutes but she didn’t want to move the umbrella. “I have a cat. Her name is Dinah.”

 

Alice looked up at her, brow creasing a little.

 

“That’s a strange name.” She said bluntly, then twitchily leaning away as if expecting some sort of reaction. Kara laughed, looking over at the cat.

 

“It’s the name of Alice’s cat from Alice in Wonderland. It was my favourite book when I was a kid.” When she looked back over at Alice, the little girl was looking at her with a more eager look on her face. She wasn’t quite smiling but it was close.

 

“It’s my favourite book too!” Alice exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter.

 

Kara smiled, about to reply when her phone chimed. She murmured an apology as she pulled the ancient smartphone out and checked her reminders- namely that she had the opening shift tomorrow so should get home.

 

“I’m sorry Alice, I need to get home. Do you live close? I can walk you back, it’s getting dark.” She offered, standing up and still holding the umbrella over the girl.

 

Alice slowly stood as well, hugging her fox to her chest.

 

“I’m okay. Thank-you.” She mumbled, taking a step in the opposite direction to where Alice was heading.

 

“Alice, wait.” Kara turned, holding the umbrella out. “Please take this. You’re soaked through, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“I… can’t.” Alice took another step away. “You’ll get wet.”

 

Kara shook her head, still holding the umbrella out.

 

“I’ll be fine, I live very close by. Please.”

 

Alice looked at her nervously for another few seconds before she slowly reached out and took the umbrella by the metal pole.

 

“Thank-you.” She whispered before turning and running towards the same exit as before.

 

Kara watched her go, heart aching for the little girl in the rain.

 

~*~*~

 

The next time Kara saw Alice, it was half past five in the morning and for once it was not raining.

 

Alice was still seated on her usual swing, leaning against the chain her left hand was gripping. Her eyes were shut and she was so still that for one terrifying moment, Kara thought she was dead.

 

“Alice?” She called, approaching the girl. She snapped up as if Kara had shouted at her and almost fell off the swing, only her death grip on one chain keeping her upright. “Have you been here all night?”

 

Alice reached up and rubbed her eyes with one hand, not looking as scared as she had a moment ago. She shrugged, standing up unsteadily.

 

Kara hesitated before crouching before her, for once not caring if she missed the bus to work.

 

“Could you not go home last night?” She asked gently, attempting to make eye contact. Now that she could see Alice in the light the girl looked exhausted, with dark smudges under her eyes accompanying a dark red mark on her jawline and neck that hadn’t been there before.

 

The little girl shook her head, sniffling. It didn’t look like she wanted to talk, and Kara wouldn’t force her.

 

“Alice… I have to go to work. Do you want to go home-” Alice shook her head violently, stepping back and almost falling over her own feet. “Okay, okay. I won’t take you home. Would you like to come to work with me? I work in a diner, I can get you some breakfast.”

 

Alice looked at her with tired eyes, swaying on her feet, before she nodded. Kara attempted a comforting smile and stood, surprised when one of Alice’s small hands slipped into hers. She lead the way through the park towards the bus stop, reaching it just as the bus pulled up right on time.

 

The two boarded the bus, Kara handing over her bus pass and pulling out some change for Alice’s fair. The driver looked the girl up and down before shaking her head.

 

“Kids go free.” She told them, pointing at a small decal on the security window.

 

Kara smiled at her, taking her pass back.

 

“Thank-you.” She murmured, placing a hand on Alice’s shoulder and guiding her to sit by the window. The little girl sat down heavily, eyelids drooping shut every few moments.

 

“You can sleep, Alice. We have a little while until we’ll get there.” Kara told her, unsurprised when Alice’s head dropped and she seemingly passed out. A sway from the bus sent her leaning towards Kara and she hesitated, before arranging Alice’s head to rest on her shoulder.

 

Kara watched as the outside world sped past, eyes occasionally wandering to the girl sleeping on her shoulder. As much as she had hoped that Alice had a happy home life, all the signs were there- the shyness, the bruises, the fear in her eyes. How she’d literally been sleeping on a swing in the middle of a public park during summer.

 

But what could she do? If she went to the police with no other evidence there was no guarantee that anything could be done to help her and it wasn’t as if she knew the family very well.

 

She looked down at Alice, asleep against her. Somehow, she decided. Somehow she would help her.

 

~*~*~

 

“You can go sit in that booth over there, okay? I’ll get you a drink.” Kara gently placed a hand on Alice’s shoulder, guiding her to the booth in the corner by the counter and giving her her jacket. “You can use that as a pillow or blanket if you get cold. I won’t be long.”

 

Alice nodded sleepily, climbing onto the plush seats of the booth and laying on her side. She’d carefully bundled the jacket up and placed it under her head, slumping into sleep almost immediately.

 

Kara watched her for a few moments before moving to behind the counter and turning the various machines on. She rinsed the several drink machines through, turned the lights on in the kitchen and started unloading the dishwasher from the night before. When the drinks machines finished rinsing she ran a few drinks through them first before making up a hot chocolate for Alice, with the thought that if she didn’t like it then Kara could drink it instead.

 

The sound of a key in the door made her look up and she smiled softly as Luther entered the diner, locking the door behind him. They had met when Kara first started working there years ago and had hit it off, although she had admittedly been intimidated. It was hard not to be, with the man standing at almost a foot and a half taller than her and sturdier than a brick wall. She had quickly learned that he was a huge softy, quiet and caring with a calm manner.

 

“Starting on the hard stuff already?” He joked, pointing at the small mountain of cream she’d piled on top of the drink.

 

Kara laughed quietly, shaking her head. She pointed at where Alice lay on the seats, still asleep. Luther raised an eyebrow at the sight, turning back to her.

 

“She yours?” He asked, making his way over to the kitchen.

 

“No.” How was she going to explain this? “She’s my neighbour’s daughter. They had a… a family emergency and I offered to babysit.” Yes, because lying is the best way to explain things, she thought angrily at herself.

 

“Hm.” Luther replied, entering the kitchen and switching on the ovens. “What’s her name?”

 

“Alice.” Kara replied quietly, making her way over to the table and setting the tall mug down. She gently placed a hand on Alice’s shoulder, trying not to jump when Alice jolted awake and blinked at her, obviously confused. “Alice, I brought you a drink. We’re going to open the diner soon but you can keep sleeping if you want, okay?”

 

Alice nodded slowly, sitting up and staring at the hot chocolate.

 

“That’s for me?” She whispered in awe, looking back to Kara who could almost feel her heart crack at the shocked look on the little girl’s face.

 

“Of course. If you get hungry just let me know, okay? My friend Luther can make you breakfast.” She motioned to the kitchen just as Luther stuck his head out of the small window there, waving at Alice. She stared at him for a moment before hesitantly waving back, relaxing when he disappeared again.

 

“Thank-you” Alice said quietly, putting both hands around the mug and taking a sip.

 

Kara watched her for a moment, wondering whether breaching the topic of her parents or home life was a good idea, before deciding to leave it for now. She returned to the counter and began wiping it down, glancing over at Alice every so often. She’d leaned her head against the window and was gazing out with lidded eyes.

 

“Is she okay?” Luther asked from behind her and Kara jumped, turning to face him. She opened her mouth to reply but found she didn’t have it in her to lie.

 

“I hope so.” She replied instead, glancing back to see Alice’s eyes slide shut again.

 

The next hour went by quickly and soon enough they had opened for business. It was a relatively quiet morning which Kara was grateful for as it meant Alice could rest a little more peacefully- she hadn’t woken up since falling asleep against the window, even with various customers coming in and out, mostly for coffee and takeaway breakfasts.

 

It wasn’t long before two of their regulars came in- two detectives from the nearby precinct. Hank, the older one, had been coming to the diner since it opened some thirty-odd years ago. Connor, his son, had been coming since he was a pre-teen (or since Hank had adopted him).

 

Kara hadn’t even been born yet when the diner had opened, but when she started working there Luther and Rose, the owner, had been more than happy to fill her in on the history and the regulars of the place.

 

“Detectives!” She called happily, already pouring Hank’s ridiculously strong coffee. She knew their orders off by heart from how much they came in.

 

“Kara, you angel in white uniform.” Hank replied, taking the coffee and just about burying his face in it.

 

“I’m sure that means thank-you, in his own way.” Connor smiled at her, handing over the exact change before taking his own drink. “Thank-you, Kara.” The two moved to their usual booth as Kara slid their orders through the window to the kitchen.

 

“The detectives arrived?” Luther asked with a smile, not even having to look out at the customers.

 

“You know it.” She replied, smiling softly as put one of the coffee machines on clean. The next ten minutes or so passed without incident until Kara saw a small hand rest on the countertop, then watched as Alice managed to climb up onto the high seat. There was a few seconds of silence as Alice kept her eyes on her hands before glancing up shyly.

 

“Um. Kara?” She said quietly, eyes returning to her hands.

 

“Yes, Alice?” Kara replied, leaning on the other side of the countertop.

 

“May- may I-” Alice mumbled, beginning to fidget with the sleeves of her cardigan.

 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Kara offered, not wanting to let the poor girl suffer through her shyness.

 

Alice immediately relaxed and nodded, whispering a “Please.”.

 

“Of course. Here’s a menu, just choose what you’d like and let me know. Okay?” Kara smiled reassuringly, placing a menu next to Alice before going to take the Detective’s breakfasts to them.

 

As she brought the two plates over, she noticed both the men’s eyes had been on Alice for a few seconds and they’d been muttering to eachother.

 

“Everything okay boys?” She asked, feeling oddly defensive. Both men turned to her, looking vaguely guilty.

 

“Y-yes, everything's fine. We just didn't know you had a child.” Connor shrugged and turned to his food, apparently not seeing the incredulous looks both Kara and Hank were giving him.

 

“She’s not my daughter, I’m- I’m looking after her for a neighbour.” Best to at least keep the semi-lie straight, after all. “She’s very well behaved.”

 

Connor shrugged, draining his coffee cup.

 

“Of course.” Was his only reply as he picked up his cutlery.

 

Hank stared at his son, exasperation written all over his face, before he turned back to Kara.

 

“Thanks for the food, Kara. Sorry if my kid-” A sudden jerk and a grunt from Connor told her that Hank had likely just kicked him under the table. “- offended you.”

 

Kara shrugged, hands joined behind her back.

 

“I wasn’t offended. Just surprised that you thought she was mine.”

 

“Well the kid does look at you like you’ve hung the moon so, y’know.” Hank shrugged, leaning over and stealing Connor’s coffee.

 

“She- what?” Kara blinked at him, confused for a second. She turned around to glance at Alice, meeting her eyes for a split second before Alice’s eyes widened and she turned away.

 

“You haven’t noticed?” Connor asked softly, looking between the shocked 24 year old and the little girl. “She’s been watching you all morning when she hasn’t been asleep.” His face turned a little sad and he looked down at his breakfast, taking up his cutlery. “Like she thinks you might disappear.”

 

Somehow Kara felt he may be speaking from experience, watching as Connor glanced up at his dad. Just how much did he and Alice have in common, she wondered. Just how much did they have in common with Kara?

 

Shaking that thought off, she turned and returned to the countertop where Alice was still studying the menu in between glances up at her.

 

“Have you decided what you want?” Kara asked softly, leaning against the counter again. She smiled when Alice nodded, pointing at something on the kids part of the menu. “Good choice. It’ll just take a few minutes, do you want to go sit down again?”

 

Alice looked back at the booth, then the counter. She shook her head, leaning her arms on the counter.

 

“Okay.” Kara gently patted her on the shoulder before rounding the counter to hand the order over to Luther.

 

The rest of the morning passed without incident- the detectives both finished their breakfasts, left an unreasonably large (but not unappreciated) tip and left for work, Hank taking another coffee for the road. They’d both said goodbye to Kara, Luther, and Alice, to which the little girl gave a slightly confused wave as if she hadn’t expected the men to even notice her.

 

Around midday the door opened and a middle-aged woman entered, followed by a teenager.

 

“Please? It’s just one day.” The teenager spoke, leaning on the counter as the woman rounded it to greet Kara.

 

“I’ll think about it. Kara, honey, how are you?” Rose asked, pulling Kara into a hug.

 

“I’m good, Rose. Thank-you.” She smiled returning the hug before pulling back. “Hi Adam.”

 

“Hey Kara.” Adam mumbled, fiddling with his phone.

 

Rose’s eyes settled on Alice, sitting at the counter with wide eyes.

 

“And who’s this?” She asked, looking back at Kara for an explanation.

 

Uh.

 

“This is Alice. She’s my neighbour’s kid, they had a family emergency.” She just about managed to not stumble over her words. “I put the money in the till for her lunch, I told Luther too.”

 

Rose waved a hand, turning to face Alice.

 

“Not a problem. Hello Alice, it’s nice to meet you. My name’s Rose.” She introduced herself, smiling and holding out a hand.

 

Alice shrank back a little, ducking her head. Rose seemed to understand and retracted the hand, un-offended.

 

“She’s shy.” Kara said by way of apology, wringing her hands nervously. “Alice, Rose owns this diner. She’s my boss, I promise she’s very nice.”

 

Alice looked up and just about managed a small wave before she slid off of the barstool and went to sit in the corner booth again.

 

Kara bit her lip, watching her go.

 

“Don’t you worry about the money, Kara. She’s so tiny I doubt she’ll put a dent in the food we have here.” Rose said warmly, squeezing Kara’s arm before going to greet Luther.

 

Alice stayed in the booth for the next few hours until the end of Kara’s shift, although she did keep glancing over at the woman as if to make sure she was still there. When her shift finished, Kara said goodbye to the afternoon workers before grabbing her jacket and going over to Alice.

 

“Alice? My shift is done, we’re going to leave now. Is there anywhere you’d like to go?” She asked, holding out a hand for Alice to take. The girl hesitated before taking it, following her obediently out the door. “We can go to the park, or go home.”

 

Alice thought for a second.

 

“The park?” She asked quietly, looking up at Kara shyly.

 

“The park.” Kara confirmed, smiling at her.

 

~*~*~

 

Kara had offered to walk Alice home that evening after spending several hours in the park but Alice had declined, although she hesitated before leaving for home. Kara spent most of the evening thinking about the girl, unable to get her mind off of her. While grocery shopping she’d spotted a children’s sketchpad with an attached set of multicolour pens which she’d only hesitated over for a moment before buying- even if Alice didn’t want to join her again, she could gift it to someone she knew with children.

 

Not that she had any friends with children. Or… any friends at all, really.

 

Kara wasn’t a particularly sociable person- she’d lived an isolated life up to this point, a loner at school and an introverted and somewhat shy adult. Working at the diner had opened her up to having people in her life but she was unsure what counted as a friend. Was Luther her friend? She probably spent the most time with him at the diner but they’d never gone out together or spent much time together otherwise, although she knew that he could be just as shy as her. Rose was her boss but Kara was slightly embarrassed to admit that the woman was something of a mother figure to her, having never had a particularly good one herself. Did the regulars at the diner count? Connor and Hank, and the Jericho Four, were a staple in her life but again, she didn’t know if it counted as friendship.

 

Kara went to bed with a headache and the familiar ache of loneliness in her chest.


	2. The Girl in the Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Alice gets to meet more regulars of Rose's Diner- in particular, a group of med students known as the Jericho Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the timing and spacing may be a little funky but my brain hasn't been functioning at 100% for a few days and writing is hard >< the first chapter took place all in the same day, this chapter spans the next few days and then jumps to a few weeks.

The next few days repeated the same- Alice waiting on the swingset and Kara picking her up on the way to work. She looked a little less tired every time and her face always lit up when she saw Kara approaching.

 

“You coming to work with me again today?” Kara would always ask, a smile on her face.

 

Alice scuffed her shoe in the dirt as she looked down shyly and nodded.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Kara held out her hand, pleased when Alice took it with no hesitation.

 

When they got on the bus Alice almost immediately fell asleep again, head against Kara’s shoulder. An elderly lady a few seats away cooed over her and smiled at Kara.

 

“Isn’t she sweet. Couldn’t get a sitter?” She asked, leaning a little closer to be heard over the bus engine.

 

“Oh- no. She’s not-” Just as she started to speak, Kara realised they were about to miss their stop and she pressed the button then gently shook Alice’s shoulder. “Alice, we’re here.”

 

The rest of the morning continued like the days before, the only real difference being that Alice immediately went to sit at the counter instead of the booth and leaned her chin on her hands, watching Kara set up the machines.

 

Just after Luther came in and greeted them, Kara remembered the sketchbook in her bag. She pulled it out, hesitating for a moment before approaching Alice at the counter.

 

“Alice, I got you something.” She said gently, placing the sketchpad on the counter. “I know it can get quite boring here so I thought you might like to do some drawing?”

 

Alice stared at the book, reaching out and opening it, running her fingers over the pens.

 

“For me?” She asked quietly, turning wide eyes on Kara.

 

Kara nodded, smiling encouragingly. Her heart nearly stopped when a smile grew on Alice’s face and she looked back at the notepad.

 

“Thank-you.” She said quietly, small fingers fumbling to open the pen packet.

 

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, leaning over and opening the pens. To anyone else it would be a basic gift but Alice was so delighted. Hesitating only a moment, she gently placed a hand on the top of Alice’s head and patted her hair. The girl froze for a second before looking up, the tiny smile still on her face.

 

She suddenly realised that it was the first time she’d ever seen Alice smile. Hopefully it would be the first of many.

 

~*~*~

 

Kara heard the Jericho Four before she saw them.

 

In fact, she heard them before they even entered the diner. This time it was to some cheering followed by the crash of a garbage can falling over and some shouts. A few moments later the four entered, Markus brushing his scrubs off and looking a little sheepish.

 

“I thought I heard trouble.” Kara commented, smiling as they approached the counter. “Was that the bins again?”

 

The four junior doctors laughed, Simon handing North a few bucks.

 

“Yeah, that was my fault. I bet Simon that Markus couldn’t vault both at once, sorry.” She grinned at Kara, elbowing Markus in the side.

 

Markus rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

 

“I slipped, I don’t think they’re damaged but-”

 

Kara shook her head, holding up a hand.

 

“Don’t worry about it, although next time maybe use the wall to try parkour on instead of the bins?” She suggested, already writing up their drink orders.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Simon and Josh spoke at once, making North roll her eyes.

 

“How are you today, Kara?” Markus asked, pulling out his wallet.

 

Kara smiled, handing them a stack of menus even though they likely all knew the menu off by heart.

 

“I’m good, thank-you. How are you four? I’m guessing you all just finished your shifts.”

 

As junior doctors at the local hospital the group did even stranger hours than Kara so she’d seen them in all states. The most common were before they started work at the crack of dawn, where they were all bleary-eyed and slightly zombified, when they’d finished a long and arduous day and were all bone-weary and exhausted, and then this state- when they’d all had a long day but were hopped up on the energy from the work. This also meant that she saw them less than she’d see Hank and Connor- the detectives came in at least once a day without fail, if not twice, but the Jericho Four she usually saw maybe once or twice a week. It was memorable when they came in, though.

 

“Yep, and I am _hungry_. It’s on Josh today, he dropped a tray and tripped over a wet floor sign.” North sniggered and Simon laughed as Josh buried his face in his hands. They’d long since set up an agreement to where whoever ‘fucked up’ most that day had to pay lunch, and they’d all done their fair share.

 

“An elderly patient with dementia grabbed my ass, you would’ve jumped too.” His voice was muffled as Markus patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Please, I knocked out the last guy who grabbed my ass at work.” North replied, handing the menu back to Kara and going to sit by the window.

 

“Yeah, and you got us both put on ER duty for a week for that.” Markus shook his head, taking the other menus back and placing them on the counter before placing their orders. “You can file complaints against people, you know. You don’t have to resort straight to violence.”

 

“But where’s the fun in that?”

 

Kara smiled, shaking her head. The four had become regulars at the diner when they were all med students around Kara’s age and had made the diner their regular spot to stop by on the way to or from work.

 

“Kara? Who are they?” Alice asked quietly, looking over at the group who were now laughing at something on one of their phones. She’d become more openly curious, asking more and more questions about the diner, people who worked or frequented there and on Kara herself.

 

“That’s Markus, North, Simon and Josh. We call them the Jericho Four.” Kara answered, leaning on the counter opposite Alice. “They work at the hospital near here.”

 

“They save people?” Alice asked, looking up at her.

 

Kara felt that that was a slightly strange question to ask but she’d come to appreciate every time Alice actually spoke. It was a very welcome change to the silence she had originally seemed to live in.

 

“I guess so. They’re all training to be doctors, I think they’re all coming up to their exams soon.” She leaned closer as if to share a secret. “That’s why they all look so tired.”

 

“We don’t get tired. We get results!” One of the group called, the other three laughing in response.

 

“You watch that show way too much, man.” Josh shook his head.

  
Markus shrugged. “It’s a good show.”

 

They returned to their quieter talking as Kara made their drinks, placing them all on a tray and carrying them over. She noticed Alice glancing over at their table every so often as she scribbled in the notebook, brow furrowed in concentration.

 

She’d been doing that all day, watching people and drawing in her book. So far she’d only taken breaks to eat or drink, or go to the bathroom.

 

Kara had been tempted to glance at the sketchpad but had resisted, not wanting to overstep the boundaries the little girl had. Alice would show her if she wanted to, Kara reasoned.

 

As the afternoon went on the group got quieter, the exhaustion of a long shift obviously wearing down on them. Around an hour before Kara’s shift ended the door opened and Hank and Connor entered, making their way to the counter and leaning against it a few feet away from Alice.

 

“Hey Kara.” Hank greeted, leaning his forehead on his crossed arms. It was a sure sign of a long and tough shift and Kara immediately set about making his drink.

 

“Hey Hank, Connor.” She greeted the younger man, who nodded at her, looking exhausted.

 

“Good afternoon.” He said hoarsely, accepting the glass of water immediately offered to him and downing it. “Apologies. It’s been… a long day.”

 

Kara gave them a small smile, handing over the card reader.

 

“Go sit down, I’ll bring you your drinks.” She replied quietly, taking the reader back and handing the receipt to Connor. He nodded, placing a hand on Hank’s shoulder to rouse him. The older man grumbled but stood straight, collapsing into the booth as soon as they reached it. Connor fell in a similar manner facing him, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

 

Kara watched them, a small frown on her face. She turned back to Alice to see a similar expression on the girl’s face before she ducked her head and started drawing again. Finishing the drinks up, she brought them over to the table and placed them down, along with a small plate of cookies she knew they both liked. It looked like they needed it. One of Hank’s hands was resting on the table, and one of Connor’s was holding tight onto Hank’s jacket cuff. Kara watched them for a moment before returning to the counter, jumping a little when a small hand grabbed her shirt.

 

Alice had reached out and taken a handful of the fabric and was looking down shyly.

 

“Yes, Alice?” Kara asked, crouching a little to meet her eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

Alice nodded, eyes flicking to the sketchpad and then to the detectives.

 

“I-” She started, breaking off.

 

“Did you want to show them your drawings?” Kara asked, smiling. The girl nodded, her other hand keeping a firm grip on the sketchpad. “Okay. They might not be in very good moods though.” She helped Alice down from the high stool and over to the table.

 

“Detectives?” She said tentatively, waiting for both men to open their eyes and look at her to continue. “Alice wanted to show you something, if that’s alright.”

 

Hank blinked, confused, as Connor offered a tired smile.

 

“Of course, I’d love to see.” He sat up, letting go of Hank’s sleeve to sit up straight.

 

Alice fumbled with the paper for a moment before sliding a drawing onto the table.

 

Connor picked it up first, eyes scanning over the paper. His expression went from slight confusion to surprise, and then a smile spread over his face as he handed the paper to Hank. It was at an angle that Kara could see now, and she had to cover a smile with one hand as she saw the drawing of Connor and Hank done in felt tip pen. It was very obviously a child’s drawing, the lines wobbly and shakily coloured in, but it was cute.

 

Hank stared at it for several seconds before he seemed to deflate, and he turned to Alice with a smile on his face.

 

“Did you draw this, kiddo?” He asked, grinning tiredly when Alice nodded. “Damn, this belongs in a gallery or something.”

 

“It’s very good.” Connor agreed, nodding.

 

The same small smile from earlier grew on Alice’s face and Kara couldn’t help but match it. When the lieutenant went to hand the drawing back, Alice shook her head.

 

“Is it for us?” Hank asked quietly, a soft smile on his face.

 

Alice nodded, looking down.

 

“You looked sad.” She mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan.

 

The men stared at her for a second and Kara began to wonder if she should steer them away.

 

“Thank-you, Alice. We’re… we’ve had a long day, but we’re okay now.” Connor gave a reassuring smile.

 

“Yeah, we’re okay kid. Don’t worry about us.” Hank winked at her, already seeming in better spirits than he had when they’d entered.

 

Alice looked at them both before nodding determinedly, turning on her heel and going back to her seat.

 

Kara watched her go with a small smile on her face, forgetting who she was standing next to for a moment.

 

“Sweet kid.” Hank commented, sipping his drink.

 

“I know.”

 

The detectives left around an hour later, after Kara had to wake them up after they fell asleep in the booth twice. They’d opted to get the bus home instead of drive and on their way out Hank had tiredly placed a hand on Alice’s head to ruffle her hair.

 

Kara had immediately started forward, worried that it would scare her but Alice seemed happy with the positive contact- likely as it was something that Kara had started doing recently.

 

At the counter, Alice was busy sorting through her pile of papers that she’d removed from the sketchpad for some reason or another.Kara watched her for a moment before looking over at the Jericho Four, muffling a snort.

 

North and Josh had fallen asleep against eachother, completely at odds with how they acted towards eachother when awake, and Simon and Markus were slumped together watching something on one of their phones.

 

Kara leaned on the counter, resting her chin on one hand. It was always quiet at this time in the afternoon, even during the summer holidays, and it was nice after busy mornings. Now it was just her, Alice, the Jericho Four and a few other patrons in the quiet diner.

 

A few moments later, she felt a tap on her arm and turned her head to see Alice looking up at her. The girl turned to face the four junior doctors and pointed at them, then at a piece of paper she’d picked out. It was a drawing of the four in blue scrubs and lab coats, next to what looked like a slightly wonkily drawn hospital going by the big red **+** on the building.

 

“Did you draw that for them?” Kara asked quietly, smiling as Alice nodded. “Shall we go give it to them?”

 

Alice nodded again and Kara rounded the counter, taking her hand and leading her to the table.

 

“Hey,” She started, stifling a laugh as Markus jolted upright, almost knocking Simon over. Markus rubbed his eyes with one hand, looking up at Kara.

 

“Hey, Kara.” He mumbled, trying to look like he wasn’t just falling asleep. “Are you closing? We can go-”

 

“No, no, we don’t close for hours. It’s just, Alice drew you guys something.” She placed a hand on Alice’s shoulder, gesturing for her to hand the picture over.

 

Markus reached across the table and nudged North and Josh awake before he took the drawing, looking it over.

 

“No way… this is awesome!” He grinned at Alice, before handing the drawing over the table.

 

“Yeah, you even got Josh’s big head right.” North joked, yawning into her hand.

 

“Ha ha.” Josh rolled his eyes, taking the drawing and sharing it with Simon. “This is great, Alice. Thank-you”.

  
“Yeah, thanks kid.” North patted Alice on the head.

 

“Thank-you, Alice.” Simon murmured, handing it back to Markus.

 

Alice seemed satisfied with the praise and gave a shy smile before going back to her seat, tugging Kara along by the hand. The Jericho Four watched her go, murmuring to eachother.

 

“So, how long before Kara adopts her?” Josh said quietly.

 

“Adopts? I thought it’d already happened.” North shrugged.

 

“I give it under a week.” Simon replied, turning to Markus who was watching Alice.

 

“I hope soon. There’s something… off, about Alice.” He murmured, almost to himself.

 

“You mean the shyness and the bruises and the constant fear on her face?” North said bluntly, leaning back in her seat. “Yeah, I haven’t missed it either.”

 

“Can we, y’know… do anything?” Josh asked, worrying the skin around his thumbnail with his teeth.

 

Markus sighed, leaning against the table.

 

“I don’t know. We could be reading into it-”

 

“Dumbass, I know those signs. That kid needs help.” North hissed, obviously rattled.

 

“North, calm it. We can’t go around accusing people of shit. Besides, Kara’s friends with those detectives, uh. The Andersons? If anyone can help her, they can. All we can do is… sit and wait for something we can do.” Simon shrugged, looking resigned.

 

Back at the counter, Kara was busy making Alice a hot chocolate while the girl finished off a drawing she’d refused to show her. Although she didn’t want to admit it, Kara was a little jealous that the Detectives and the Jericho Four had gotten a drawing and not her, but she squashed those feelings quickly.

 

During the last hour of Kara’s shift, Alice drew another photo and hovered until Kara retrieved Luther from the kitchen for a few minutes. The man had visibly teared up when gifted a drawing of himself, Alice and Kara in the diner and had immediately retreated to the kitchen to pin the drawing up on the fridge with magnets. It had made Kara’s heart do a funny thing that she couldn’t quite find a reason for and elected to ignore for now.

 

When they eventually left the diner Luther offered to walk them home- he always offered without fail- but Kara knew for a fact that he lived in the opposite direction, so she always declined.

 

When they’d reached the outer edge of the park, Kara crouched as she always did to say goodbye.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” She asked, as she had every day. Now that the summer was starting to come to a close and it was getting darker and colder, she was getting even more worried about Alice being out late.

 

Alice hesitated. This wasn’t out of the usual, she was a shy and hesitant girl, even though she’d been coming out of her shell these past few weeks.

 

What was new was that she clung to Kara’s hand and nodded.

 

Kara blinked in surprise, not expecting it in the slightest.

 

“Okay. You lead the way, we’ll get you home safe.”

 

The walk back to Alice’s house was longer than she’d expected and lead them into what was generally referred to as ‘the Bad Part of Town’. She felt uneasy, drawing her jacket a little tighter around her and realising that the small hand she was holding was shaking.

 

Finally, Alice drew to a halt outside a small house. It looked like it had once been a nice building but it had aged badly, and there was trash strewn all over the weed-covered garden. One of the windows to the building was badly cracked, thin cracks spiderwebbing out from an impact point. The door sat a little wonkily as if one of the hinges was damaged and it was barely holding on.

 

Kara didn’t want Alice here. She wanted her safe and warm, and somewhere away from the sad, almost dead feeling the house was giving off.

 

Alice hesitated as she reached the end of the path, still holding Kara’s hand.

 

“You want me to walk you to the door?” Kara asked quietly, wanting to do the opposite.

 

The girl nodded, waiting until Kara had taken the first step to follow her. They approached the door and Kara swallowed her unease, rapping the knocker on the door three times.

 

There was a muffled crash and a shout from inside and Kara felt like booking it immediately. A few seconds later the door opened and she was faced with a man who reminded her so much of her own father she felt sick.

 

The man- Alice’s father- stood several inches taller than her and at least several stone heavier. He had chin-length greasy brown hair pushed back over his head and several days worth of stubble on his pissed-off face. He reeked of alcohol and the smell that Kara immediately knew was her own father’s favourite kind of drug. She couldn’t leave Alice here.

 

“Yeah?” He prompted when no-one spoke.

 

“Oh- my name’s Kara. I… found Alice in the park, I thought she should come home as it’s getting dark.” Kara managed to get out, just about overpowering the urge to take Alice and run far away.

 

“What?” The man asked, only now noticing his daughter who was still holding tight onto Kara’s hand. “Oh. You, in.” He gestured inside impatiently.

 

Alice hesitated, looking up at Kara, who attempted a reassuring smile. Alice returned it before bolting inside and scurrying up the stairs.

 

Kara watched her go.

 

“You done?” Alice’s father asked gruffly, still holding the door.

 

“Oh- yes. Sorry-” The door slammed in her face and Kara jumped, startled. She stood there for a few more seconds before turning on her heel and making her way back up the path. Something made her look back and she saw Alice in one of the windows, watching her go. Kara attempted a smile and waved. A small smile grew on Alice’s face and she gave a small wave back before leaving the window.

 

Tomorrow, Kara decided. She’d take Alice to the police station and they would help her.

 

~*~*~

 

The next day, Alice didn’t show up at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooooh. Drama.
> 
> The Jericho Four are all junior doctors at the local hospital. And I couldn't get the image of North knocking out someone trying to feel her up so I had to put it in :D
> 
> Hank and Connor are knackered in this chapter because they had a chase/hostage situation that didn't go so well. I was going to put more in about it but couldn't quite find the right place, but am considering a oneshot on it.


	3. The Girl in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t about me, she thought, feeling her fingernails begin to dig into her palms. Alice is her own person. She isn’t mine to worry about.
> 
> Of course, Kara did little else for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much to everyone who's commented/kudo'd/bookmarked, you're all the reason why this updated so quickly (for me, at least). I am evil for leaving it on a cliffhanger but hopefully this 4000 word chapter makes up for it a little? The next chapter might actually be a little longer as I don't think I can split it cleanly otherwise so it may take a little longer as well.
> 
> Usual warnings for talk of child abuse, physical injuries.

Kara had gone to bed that night with a feeling of dread and unease weighing her down, and by the time she woke up it hadn’t shifted. She went through her morning routine as she normally did, hoping that the feeling would shift as she left the house but it instead got worse as she approached the park.

 

Every day without fail for the past few weeks, Alice would be waiting for her. Whether it was 5AM or just past midday, the girl would be sitting on the swing that Kara first met her on, ready to go to work with her.

 

Until today.

 

Kara stood by the swingset until she saw her bus approaching on the other side of the park and had to make a mad dash to catch it, jumping aboard just as the doors began to close and startling the driver.

 

“No kid today?” She asked- Kara had been taking the same bus for years and knew most of the early morning drivers.

 

She shook her head, going to sit in hers- and Alice’s- usual seat.

 

It could just be coincidence, she tried to convince herself. Alice may have just slept in or decided that she didn’t want to go to work today. Or she could be sick.

 

Or her father could have _done something_.

 

Kara pressed a fist to her mouth in an attempt to distract herself, picking at the fabric of her trousers with the other hand. She couldn’t help but remember a time when she was only a little older than Alice and her parents caught her trying to sneak out during an argument- it had not ended well for her. The bruises took over a week to fade.

 

But this isn’t about me, she thought, feeling her fingernails begin to dig into her palms. Alice is her own person. She isn’t mine to worry about.

 

Of course, Kara did little else for the rest of the morning.

 

It wasn’t a good start to the day. She managed to break two cups before opening, accidentally tore a packet of coffee beans and got coffee dust over her white uniform and tripped over one of the cleaning signs twice.

 

After she and Luther had opened the diner, it only got worse. She mixed up several customers orders, got shouted at by a businessman at least twice her age and almost dropped a coffee on someone, saved at the last moment by Rose who took the tray from her.

 

“Kara. Go sit in my office, I need to talk to you.” She said firmly, handing the coffee to the customer.

 

Kara nodded, feeling like a child about to be told off. She made her way to Rose’s office- a small room next to the pantry- and stood by the door, waiting for Rose to come in.

 

When she did, Rose gestured to the small, squashy couch that had been there for as long as Kara could remember. They both sat, Kara’s eyes trained on her hands in her lap.

 

“Kara.”

 

She flinched a little at Rose’s voice, although it was soft and concerned.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong. I haven’t seen you like this since you first started working here.” Rose placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

Kara struggled to not flinch away from it- no matter how old she got, being reprimanded always brought back bad memories.

 

“Kara… Is this about Alice?”

 

That broke her.

 

It all came out- how she’d met Alice in the park in the rain, how the girl had been so scared to begin with that she’d run away almost immediately, how Kara felt, or knew, that there was something wrong at home because Alice was _just like her-_

 

She cut herself off, pressing a hand to her mouth. She didn’t want to say what happened to her, she hadn’t told anyone about it ever.

 

She didn’t want Rose to look at her differently, she realised as she wiped at teary eyes.

 

“You don’t have to tell me now, Kara. But we should talk about this.” Rose put an arm around her and pulled her close, and Kara froze when she felt a kiss being pressed to her hair. “Lets focus on Alice. You know where she lives?”

 

Kara nodded, rubbing her sleeve cuff under her nose briefly.

 

“Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do.” Rose pulled out her phone, opening a text message. “You’re going to go to the park and meet Hank, then you’re both going to go to Alice’s house to check on her.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. Luther and I can cover it here, and I know for a fact that Hank will be free.” Rose squeezed her one last time before standing up. “Go get your bag and go, I’ll give Hank your number so he can call you.”

 

Kara stood up, staring at Rose for a few seconds.

 

“I… thank-you.” She whispered, hesitating before darting forward for a very short hug. She wasn’t normally someone for physical contact but it seemed appropriate in this case.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. Go get your girl.” Rose gestured to the door and Kara nodded, exiting the office, grabbing her bag and bolting out the door without bothering to get changed out of her uniform. She heard Luther call after her but was gone before he could finish his sentence- hopefully Rose would explain.

 

~*~*~

 

Kara got off the bus at her usual stop, almost running into the park in her haste to see if Alice was there. To her disappointment, she wasn’t. Not by the swingset, or the benches or the tiny kiosk selling ice creams. Kara crossed the park at a jog, unable to slow herself down just in case Alice was _there_ -

 

She reached the gate to the park where she and the girl parted ways each evening. There was no-one there.

 

Kara ran a hand through her short hair, looking around- before noticing a small crowd gathered a few hundred feet away. They weren’t moving or walking, some of them seemed bent over something on the ground.

 

Without having to approach, Kara knew.

 

She started walking towards the crowd, breaking into a run as she neared enough to hear what was being said-

 

“ _\- I can’t believe someone would just-”_

 

“… _has anyone called an ambulance?”_

 

“ _\- do you know who she is-”_

 

\- as she neared enough to see the tiny brown boots visible on the ground-

 

Kara shoved the first two people she came into contact with aside, squeezing between the people kneeling on the floor and thudding to her knees. She gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth before reaching out.

  
“Hey, do you know her?” Someone said distantly as her trembling fingers made contact with pale, red-streaked skin.

 

Alice was lying on the floor on her side, cheek pressed to the ground and curled up like she was freezing. Her dark brown hair was matted with blood, which had dripped in streaks down her face and was smeared on the pavement. The purple and white cardigan she loved so much was torn all over, in a pattern that Kara immediately recognised as _belt marks._

 

“Alice?” She whispered, voice shaking as much as her hands. “Alice, sweetheart, wake up!”

 

“Are you her mom?” Someone- a woman- asked from beside her, touching her arm.

  
Kara flinched, looking up at the people gathered around them.

 

“Has anyone called an ambulance?” She shouted, looking around desperately. There was no reply. She shakily got her phone from her bag and threw it at whoever was crouched opposite her. “Call a fucking ambulance! Alice-” She looked down, brushing fingertips over Alice’s cheek. They came away tinged with blood and she felt sick. “Alice!”

 

To her shock and relief, Alice’s eyes very slowly edged open.

 

“… K’ra?” She mumbled, obviously in pain from a split lip. “Wh-”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Kara leaned over her, trying to block out the people trying to watch the drama. “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay. We- some people are coming to help,”

 

“Hurts-” Alice choked out, whimpering and trying to curl further into herself.

 

“I know, I know it does, but someone’s coming.” She tried desperately to think of what would help. “Hank’s coming, remember him? And Rose, and the- the Jericho Four-”

 

“You?” Alice asked, fingers twitching as she made an aborted movement towards Kara’s knee.

 

Kara could feel her eyes welling up with tears, just as she realised she could hear the distant wails of an ambulance getting nearer.

 

“Of course, Alice. I won’t leave you, not again.” She promised, leaning down and pressing her lips to a patch of clear skin on Alice’s cheek. “Never again.”

 

She stayed crouched over Alice, distantly aware of the ambulance siren cutting off and the crowd around them being dispersed as she murmured reassurances to the girl on the ground.

 

“’Scuse me, could you- oh for god’s sake-”

 

“Would anyone _not_ related to the patient please move _out of our_ _fucking way_ so we can do our jobs, thank-you!” Two voices broke through Kara’s awareness and she looked up to see two paramedics shoving through the people, pulling a stretcher.

 

“What’s happened?” One of them- a woman around twice Kara’s age with dyed blue hair- asked, crouching beside them.

 

“I- I don’t know, I came back from work to find her and- and she-” Kara broke off. She was still gently stroking Alice’s cheek with her fingertips, in reassurance that the girl was alive. “Her name’s Alice.”

 

“You her mom?” The paramedic with brown hair asked, laying a sheet down on the ground.

 

“No, but I- I look after her a lot.”

 

“Good enough for me.”

 

The blue-haired paramedic gently shifted Kara so she could sit in Alice’s eyeline.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. How’re you feeling?”

 

Alice’s eyes sluggishly moved to her and she shivered.

 

“Hurts.” She whispered, fingers twitching towards Kara again, who took her hand gently.

 

“I bet it does. What hurts the most?” The paramedic asked gently, putting a hand out and gently nudging the torn fabric of her cardigan aside to look at the marks.

 

“Mm… arm. ‘n head, ‘n tummy.” Alice whimpered as the paramedic moved her hand to her ribs.

 

“I’m just gonna touch your ribs gently to see how they are, okay?” She slid a hand under Alice’s top, gently pressing on her ribs. The girl whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and tightening her hold on Kara’s hand. “Okay, that’s good Alice. I’m just gonna shine my lil’ torch in your eyes real quick then we’ll get you in the ambulance, okay?” She brought out a small torch, clicking it on and quickly shining it in both of Alice’s eyes. “Good girl Alice, well done.”  


Kara tried to smile reassuringly, fingers still gently stroking Alice’s cheek.

 

“You’re doing so well.” She whispered, although really she didn’t know what the paramedics were checking for.

 

“Right, we’re going to lift you onto this sheet then onto the stretcher. Uh...” The blue-haired paradmedic looked at Kara for a second questioningly.

 

“Kara.” She murmured in reply.

 

“Kara’s gonna hold onto your hand while we lift you up. Three, two, one...” In tandem, the women lifted Alice onto the sheet and then up onto the stretcher, Kara holding her hand the whole time. “Perfect, well done.”

 

They loaded the stretcher into the ambulance, then the brown-haired paramedic jumped into the drivers seat.

 

“Hey!” Kara very nearly turned to one of the bystanders and told them to fuck off when she realised he was holding a backpack. “This was near her, you wanna take it?”

 

Kara stared at him for a second before taking the bag, hooking it over her arm and turning back to the paramedic.

 

“Kara? Are you coming?” The blue-haired paramedic asked, gesturing to the inside of the ambulance. Kara nodded, unsteadily climbing in and immediately going to sit by Alice’s head. “Do you know how to get in contact with her parents?”

 

Kara hesitated, one of her hands finding Alice’s. She’d gone quiet again but her eyes were slitted open, following Kara sluggishly.

 

“I… do. But I think- I think they’re who did this,” She gestured vaguely to Alice, biting back angry tears. She couldn’t remember wanting to cry this much in years but forced it back down, as she always had. Suddenly remembering Hank, she fumbled with her phone- the person who called the ambulance must have handed it back at some point- and sent a text to Rose that just read ‘Hopsital please come’, hoping that Hank would follow her.

 

“Ah. Shit.” The blue-haired paramedic grimaced, moving to crouch next to Kara.

 

“’s bad word.” Alice mumbled, seemingly dragging herself back to awareness.

 

Kara let out a small, startled and slightly hysterical giggle at that. She’d been the same at the diner- every time that Hank or one of the Jericho Four (usually North) swore, she quietly told them off.

 

“Oops, sorry kid.” The paramedic smiled at her before hovering gloved hands over her arm. “Is this the arm that hurts?”

 

Alice nodded, face pulling into a grimace.

 

“Okay, I’m going to cut your sleeve a little bit just so I can see where it hurts. Ready?”

 

She nodded again, closing her eyes as the scissors drew up her sleeve. The paramedic hissed as she peeled back the fabric gently.

 

“Ouch, no wonder that hurts.” She turned back to Kara, lowering her volume a little. “It looks like her arm’s broken. Can you keep her attention until we get to the hospital? I’d bet she’s in a lot of pain but isn’t registering it well.”

 

Kara nodded, swallowing thickly. The paramedic moved aside and Kara leaned forward a little, gently stroking Alice’s hair where it wasn’t matted with blood.

 

“C’n you tell me a story?” Alice mumbled, blinking sluggishly.

 

“Of course I can.” Kara smiled reassuringly. “Once upon a time...”

 

Several minutes later, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and Kara was ushered out. The stretcher was brought out after her and hurried into the ER with Kara following close behind, only to be held back by the brown-haired paramedic.

 

“Uh, Kara, was it?” She asked, trying to get her attention as Kara watched the stretcher disappear behind a curtain. “Look, you can’t be there right now. I know you’re freaked but you’ve gotta let the doctors do their job so you can see her sooner.” With that, she turned and vanished behind the same curtain.

 

Kara was left standing in the middle of the ER with blood on her hands and a torrent of emotions crashing through her like waves.

 

~*~

 

Kara didn’t know how long she stood there, staring at her red-stained hands, when she distantly heard someone call her name.

  
“Kara?” Suddenly Markus was in front of her, his own hands hovering over her arms as if to grab her. She flinched back minutely and he put his hands up, stepping back a little. “Kara, what happened?”

 

Her mouth worked for a moment as her brain tried and failed to connect to it.

 

“I- Alice-” Suddenly the reality of what had happened came crashing down on her and she sucked in a choking breath, eyes clouding up and tears starting to streak down her cheeks.

 

“Woah- I-” Markus looked lost for words for a second before he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her down a corridor- away from Alice-

 

Kara turned and tried to go back the way they came but the grip on her arm was strong.

 

“Kara, it’s okay. I’ll go check on her in a minute but you need to clean your hands.” They stopped outside a bathroom and Markus pushed the door open for her. “They won’t let you anywhere near her with blood on you. Wash it off and I’ll try to find out what I can.”

 

After a few seconds, Kara nodded and made her way to the sink. There was a soap dispenser which she awkwardly operated with her elbow to avoid dirtying it, as well as a scrub brush. She scrubbed at the blood and dirt from the road under her nails until her fingertips turned pink and stung from the bristles, but she barely noticed. Only when the water ran clear did she realise that the white cuffs on her jacket were stained red and pink and her breath stuttered before she pulled the jacket off, almost tearing it in her haste.

 

Markus wasn’t waiting outside the bathroom- which, she distantly registered, was for staff and not visitors- but instead was down the hall, talking to another doctor.

 

“… c’mon, please. I promise there’s no strings attached.”

 

“You’re serious? You’re swapping the ‘fun case of the day’ for what, a hit and run? Domestic abuse?” The other doctor said incredulously, looking at the tablet Markus was holding with suspicion.

 

“Yes!” Markus glanced down the corridor and spotted Kara. “Look- she’s my friend’s kid. She’s had a rough start and she might freak out if there’s no-one she knows around-”

 

“Okay, fine. Christ, tug my heartstrings why don’t you.” The other doctor swapped tablets with Markus, flicking through the digital sheets. “Have fun.”

 

Markus clapped him on the shoulder before motioning for Kara to join him as he stood by the reception.

 

“Okay, they’re still examining her and patching her up but she’s stable. She passed out after you both got here so they’re checking for bad head injuries- she was bleeding a lot, but that’s normal for head wounds- and they’ve splinted her arm for now.” He flicked through the pages, nodding to himself. “Her ribs are badly bruised but not broken, that’s good.”

 

“So she’s- she’ll be okay?” Kara asked, wringing her hands nervously.

 

Markus looked up at her.

 

“Without any complications, she’ll be okay.” He reached out and squeezed her shoulder again gently, and she managed to hold back a flinch. “I’ve gotta go, but she’s my case now so I’ll keep you updated.” With that, he turned and jogged off to the are enclosed by curtains.

 

Leaving Kara alone again.

 

She sank into a spare chair by the wall, feeling numb. Why hadn’t she told anyone of her suspicions sooner? Why did she have to wait, why had she been so _stupid?!_ If she’d only told someone, anyone, then they wouldn’t be there right now and Alice wouldn’t be on a hospital bed, injured and scared and-

 

“Kara!”

 

Her head jerked up at the sound of her name and Kara saw Rose and Hank enter the ER, almost immediately spotting her. They rushed over as Kara slowly stood on unsteady legs.

 

“What happened?! Are you okay? Where’s Alice?” Rose asked, giving her a short pat-down as if to check for injuries.

 

When there was no reply, Hank waved a hand by her face.

 

“Kara, kid. Look at me.” When she did, Hank continued. “What happened?”

 

“I… I went to the park to find Alice.” Her voice sounded raw and spent, and she cleared her throat before continuing. “She wasn’t there. So I went to where we were going to meet and… she was just lying there on the ground.” She sucked in a breath, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands. “She was- covered in blood, and unconscious, and there were so many people around but none of them had called a _fucking_ ambulance until I-”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down.” A hand rested on her shoulder and she leaned into it, needing something to keep her standing. “Do you know how she is?” Hank sounded calm but she could hear an underlying anger building as his hand shook minutely.

 

Kara nodded, trying to breath.

 

“Markus- he said her arms’ broken, and her ribs are badly bruised and her- her head was bleeding a lot.”

 

“Markus? Is he-” Rose started.

 

“Dad!” They were quickly joined by Connor, who halted as he reached the small group and was panting likely. “Kara, is Alice okay?”

 

Hank turned to the side and gave him a quick rundown of what had happened, except with a lot more swearing and angered noises.

 

Connor listened intently, face becoming pinched as he was told.

 

“What is his address.” He said flatly, hands tightening into fists at his sides.

 

Kara had never seen him, or Hank, so angry before. She closed her eyes and recalled the house number and road name, watching as Connor typed it into his phone and looked up the address.

 

“We’ll get information from the station about this shitstain and bring him in. Fucker won’t get away with hurting my kids.” Hank grumbled, clapping a hand down on Connor’s shoulder. “We’ll keep you updated, look after Alice.”

 

“… His kids?” Kara asked, turning to Rose as the men left. The older woman shrugged.

 

“That boy’s been unofficially adopting Connor’s friends since he adopted him. He told me once you’re like the daughter he never had- don’t tell him I said that, he was very, _very_ drunk at the time.” She confided, squeezing Alice’s arm gently. “Or do. Great teasing material.” Rose then noticed the faded purple backpack that Kara still held over one arm and pointed at it. “Who’s is that?”

 

Kara glanced down, having completely forgotten she was carrying it.

 

“Oh… a bystander said that he’d found it near Alice. I don’t know if it’s hers.” She stared at it for a moment.

 

“Maybe open it?” Rose suggested as Kara fell into silence.

 

“I- I don’t want to invade her privacy.” Kara mumbled, moving her hands to hold the straps.

 

“No, but we need to find out who’s it is. If it isn’t hers, then someone is missing it.” Rose reasoned, and Kara slowly nodded. She hesitantly undid the zip and peeked inside the bag, immediately spotting something that confirmed it to be Alice’s.

 

Kara drew out the large plush fox that Alice loved so much from the bag. It has lost an arm since she’d last seen it but otherwise looked to be in good condition, despite how much Alice carried it with her.

 

“It’s hers.” Kara whispered, drawing the fox to her chest. There were more things in the bag but she didn’t want to dig any deeper and betray the trust she’d gained in Alice.

 

What could have been moments or hours passed when a blur of movement caught her eye and she turned to see Markus, half hidden behind the curtain and waving at her. He beckoned her over and she went immediately, still clinging to the fox toy.

 

“I think she’s waking up. She might not remember what’s happened or panic, and she’ll probably be in pain.” He murmured before stepping back to let Kara approach. “Once we can sort out her admittance paperwork we’ll move her to a proper room.”

 

Alice was laying on her side in the bed in a too-large hospital gown with a blue knitted blanket drawn up to her hips. One of her arms- her drawing arm- was strapped into a splint and rested on another pillow next to her, while her other hand laid by her cheek. White bandages were visible just under her neck and peeking out from under the sleeve of the gown. Her eyelids were opening slightly every few seconds and her face kept minutely scrunching up.

 

“Hey Alice.” Kara murmured, going to crouch by the head of the bed. She hesitantly put out a hand and rested it on Alice’s, squeezing her fingers when they twitched.

 

“K’ra?” She whispered tiredly, eyes opening and focusing on her.

 

Kara gave as much of a reassuring smile as she could muster.

 

“It’s me. How do you feel?” She asked, her spare hand going to stroke Alice’s hair, wary of the bandage patch that now sat on the crown of her head. That must have been where the blood was coming from, Kara realised.

 

“Mm… ‘m tired.” Alice blinked slowly, trying to look around without moving her head. “’s this a dream?”

 

Kara swallowed thickly, intertwining their fingers.

 

“No, it’s not. You can sleep, Alice. I’ll stay with you.”

 

“F’rever?” Came a mumbled reply, just before Alice lost the battle with sleep.

 

Kara didn’t let go of Alice’s hand as she stood, sitting on the edge of the bed near Alice’s head. She leaned down, pressing her lips to her forehead and just pausing there for a second.

 

“Of course. I’ll always be here.” She whispered, closing her eyes. “I’ll protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how ER’s work :D but in this one they’re high tech with tablets to keep very up to date with each patient, apparently. Detroit. 
> 
> The Blue-Haired and Brown-Haired Traci's cameo in one of my other fics (Detroit: Become Family -Connor) which, although part of my Highschool AU, doubles for Connor and Hank's backstory for this fic. Some may call it lazy but honestly I am just very emotionally involved in it, and it is also why the Traci's are described as older than Kara so they fit into it.
> 
> I just love the Traci's!
> 
> I also 100% see Rose and Hank as being like siblings. Long-suffering siblings. And my Hank has a tendancy to low-key adopt all of his son’s friends so Kara is like the daughter he never had. Not that he’d tell her, or give any indication because…. he’s Hank.


	4. The Girl in Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank go to take in Todd but there are complications, and Alice gets moved to a safer room. Presumably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank-you /so/ much to all you wonderful people who comment, kudo and read this and my other series, you are all a light in my life and it gives me so much more motivation knowing that people enjoy what I write!

Hank charged out of the hospital first, anger rolling off him in waves as Connor followed. He pulled to an abrupt halt as he reached the car, jaw twitching as he seemed to process something.

 

“Hank?” Connor paused next to him, arm halfway out to touch him.

 

Hank was still for a moment before he suddenly turned, reached out and pulled Connor into a tight hug. He didn’t say anything, and Connor didn’t push, only wrapping his arms around Hank and squeezing him in return.

 

In sync they let go, then got into the car.

 

“Let’s go get this asshole.” Hank growled, turning up the ancient car stereo volume and blasting ‘Knights of the Black Death’ as they pulled away.

 

~*~*~

 

Connor surveyed the house as they pulled up across the street, double checking the door number with the address on his phone.

  
“This is it.” He announced quietly, watching as Hank cut the engine and looked across the street. “Detective Collins sent the details on who owns it- it belongs to Todd Williams, who lives here with his nine year-old daughter Alice. He has been separated from his wife for three years, and was given sole custody of her immediately.”

 

“Christ… this isn’t a place for a kid to grow up.” He muttered, resting his hands on the steering wheel. “Right, let’s go.”

 

They exited the car and crossed the road, approaching the house with trepidation. The day was overcast and the sky was gradually getting darker, threatening rain. When they reached the door Hank brought up his fist and knocked hard several times, taking a step back.

 

“Todd Williams, Detroit PD. Open up!” He shouted, waiting a few seconds before pounding the door again. There was a loud crash from inside, before a bang sounded from the back of the house and a figure darted out from the back gate into the street.

 

“He’s running!” Connor shouted, taking off after him. He could hear Hank behind him as they chased Todd through the houses, rain beginning to fall around them. They reached an alleyway overshadowed by two large apartment buildings when Todd fumbled with something, turning around and pointing a gun at Connor.

 

“St-stop following me!” Todd roared, eyes wild and angry, a sign that Connor immediately recognised as the man being under the influence of red ice.

 

Connor screeched to a halt, raising both hands peacefully. He was breathing deeply but stayed calm, trying to calculate how quickly he could get to his own gun when Hank rounded the corner behind him and spooked Todd, who flailed his arm- and fired the gun.

 

“Hank, get down!” Connor shouted, turning and throwing himself at Hank. They both fell to the ground heavily.

 

Todd quickly resumed his running as Connor stood, grabbing Hank and pulling him to his feet.

 

“I’ll go this way, you round the building and try to cut him off.” He instructed quickly before turning on his heel and sprinting after Todd again.

 

“Connor- wait!” He heard Hank shout as he turned the corner, quickly scaling the wire fence in the way- his shoulder twinged, he must have pulled it when pulling Hank to his feet- and dropping to the ground. To his dismay, when he reached the next street there was no sign of Todd, or any indication as to where he could have gone.

 

“Shit...” He muttered, trying to control his heavy breathing. A few seconds later, Hank rounded the nearest corner and sprinted up to him.

 

“Connor!” The man called, grabbing his lower arm. “Are you okay?”

 

Connor turned to face him, confused.

 

“Of course I am.” He replied, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

  
“You dumbass, you’re bleeding.” Hank said, exasperation in his voice as he gestured to Connor’s shoulder.

 

Connor looked at said shoulder, blinking in surprise as he realised there was a tear in the fabric that was slowly being stained red with blood. The bullet that Todd had shot at him must have grazed him, he realised as he raised a hand.

  
“Don’t touch it! Fuck sake, you’re like a toddler sometimes.” Hank grumbled, although his voice shook. “C’mon, we’ll go back to the hospital to see the girls and get you patched up.”

 

“I- yes. Good idea.” Connor replied numbly, still staring at his shoulder. It took Hank slinging an arm around his opposite shoulder to bring him back to reality and they returned to the car, Hank shoving a sterile bandage from the first aid kit that Connor made him keep at him the second he sat down. “Hank… I failed. I didn’t catch him.”

 

Hank looked over at his son, frowning.

 

“ _We_ didn’t catch him, Connor. This time. Next time, fucker won’t be so lucky.” He started the car, pulling away from the house. “We’ll call the station and get Alice put under protection in case he goes after her, and have someone stationed at the house. He’s not gonna get away with this.”

 

Neither of them mentioned the fact that if Connor hadn’t tackled Hank to the ground, the bullet likely would have hit him in a much more vital spot.

 

~*~*~

 

A few hours after she had first arrived at the hospital, Kara was woken from her doze by an unfamiliar nurse to be told that Alice was going to be moved to a secure room. She blinked in confusion, standing and making sure that Alice was still asleep before peering out from behind the curtain in hopes of spotting Markus.

 

What she found was Connor, sitting on a nearby bed, shirtless and having his shoulder stitched up by Markus as Hank hovered nearby looking twitchy. It was not what she’d expected to see.

  
“Connor?!” She exclaimed, glancing back to check she hadn’t woken Alice up.

 

The three men opposite her looked up, Connor giving an awkward little wave.

 

“Hi Kara.” He greeted, staying almost perfectly still as Markus cut the suture and wiped the residual blood off of his skin, taping a bandage to it afterwards. “How is Alice doing?”

 

Kara stared at him, then turned her gaze to Hank as Markus began disposing of the medical waste.

 

“She’s- she’s okay, she woke up and talked to me- what happened?” She asked, still processing what was in front of her. It was Hank who answered, handing Connor his own jacket. Connor’s shirt and jacket were in a plastic bag next to him on the bed.

 

“Williams was high as a fuckin’ kite and had a gun. He took a shot at us as we were chasing him.” He said gruffly, placing a hand on Connor’s head and ruffling his hair. “Sorry Kara, he got away. We’ve got some guys from the precinct coming to keep an eye on Alice in case he comes lookin’ for her.”

 

Kara didn’t know what to say. The realisation that Todd had escaped them was terrifying, but the thought that Connor had been hurt- and could have been _killed_ \- hit her hard too.

 

“Connor- Hank- I’m so sorry-” She started, looking between them.

 

“Kara, it’s not your fault. This is always a risk in our job, we just got unlucky this time.” Connor shrugged, wincing as the movement stretched his injury.

 

“You, stop moving.” Markus pointed at him, typing something on a tablet. “Kara, we’re moving Alice to a private room in a minute. I’ve spoken to the nurses on duty, they won’t make you leave and have all been shown pictures of Alice’s father so they can raise an alarm if he turns up.” He informed them, tucking the tablet under his arm. “Connor, you should know the drill for your injury. No field work or hard exercise until I say so, Detective Anderson, you make sure he follows this.” He directed that last part at Hank. “The painkillers might make him a bit spacey.”

 

“Fuckin’ right I will.” The man muttered, tussling Connor’s hair again. “We’re gonna go to the station, Connor’s gonna fall asleep, I’ll finish the reports and try to track Williams. He’s got a record so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“Won’t fall asleep.” Connor muttered, crossing his arms petulantly.

 

“You will or I’ll make you.” Hank replied quietly as if talking to a child. It seemed like they’d done this before.

 

A few minutes later two orderlies arrived to help transfer Alice to her new room. Markus observed as they cleared the surrounding area and Kara stood back by the detectives, watching the orderlies closely.

 

“Y’know, when the scumbag’s been put away, Alice will need somewhere to stay.” Hank tried to go for casual but didn’t quite manage it as he glanced at Kara.

 

Kara looked back over at where Markus was talking to the orderlies quietly and Alice slept on between them.

 

“I know… I’m going to look at adoption options soon, but that could take a while.” She replied, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

 

“Hey- I know a few people who work at CPS, I can talk to them for you.” Hank said, looking over at her.

 

“You do?” She asked, looking away from Alice to him instead.

 

“Yeah. Know people at the adoption agency too, where d’you think I got this kid?” He pointed at Connor, who was leaning against his side and staring at the opposite wall. “He didn’t get his looks from me.”

 

Kara gave a small smile before she noticed Alice’s bed being moved and stood, turning to say goodbye to the detectives.

 

“I’ve gotta go with her, I… thank-you for trying.” She said, before turning and following Markus and the orderlies into the corridor.

 

“We’ll catch him, Kara.” Connor called, coming out of his reverie.

 

“I know.” She replied simply, before exiting the room.

 

~*~*~

 

A police officer was already waiting by Alice’s new room when they arrived and the orderlies made quick work of moving Alice onto the bed in the room and wheeling the ER one out. Markus pointed out a few things in the room- the emergency button by the bed in case something happened, how to work the TV on the opposite wall, how the blinds worked and how to summon a nurse if needed.

 

“You’re welcome to stay here with her, especially as she can’t have a parent present. Me, North, Simon and Josh can all vouch for you and we have Lieutenant Anderson and Connor for backup if we need them.” He said, leaning against the wall.

 

“How do you know them?” Kara asked Markus curiously, sitting in the chair by the bed and reaching out to take Alice’s hand.

 

Markus gave a small laugh, shaking his head.

 

“Connor’s been in here more than anyone else I know since he became a cop. I’ve only been here for two years and I’ve seen him… seven times? His sense of self preservation is impressively bad, no matter how much Hank tries to improve it.” He then stood straight, gesturing to the door. “I’ve got to get back, the later it gets the busier the ER will be. I checked the rota for this ward, North and Simon will be here in a few hours so they’ll probably visit at some point. There’s a break room down the corridor if you, or Alice, need a drink or snack. And if anything happens-”

 

“Press the emergency button, I know.” Kara interrupted, smiling gently as he rambled.

 

“Okay. Okay, good.” He nodded to himself. “Kara… I’m so glad you’re here for Alice. We’ve only known her for a few weeks but… you’re good for her.” He smiled back. “You’re a good person, Kara. I’m so happy we’re friends.” With that, he left the room, leaving Kara in mild shock.

 

Friends?

 

~*~*~

 

Kara was still considering what Markus had said before he left when she felt the hand in hers twitch as Alice began to stir.

 

“Alice?” She whispered, sitting up straight. The girl’s eyes fluttered open and she scrunched her face up at the glare of lights, and presumably the pain of her injuries.

 

Markus had mentioned that they’d given her a mild painkiller, but were hesitant to give her any more in case of any unknown allergies or bad reactions she could have.

 

“Alice, how do you feel?” Kara asked quietly, leaning forward and stroking some strands of hair back from Alice’s face.

 

Alice’s eyes opened fully and she looked around sluggishly.

 

“Where am I?” She asked, going to push herself up but being halted by her braced arm.

 

“You’re in hospital.” Kara replied, putting out her hands to help Alice sit up. She swayed when she was upright but looked around, supported by Kara’s hands on her shoulders. “Do you remember anything?”

 

Rubbing her eyes with one hand, Alice frowned.

 

“Um. We went to the diner, and you walked me home. And I went to my room.” Her brow creased as she tried to remember. “I- I played with Timothy. Then-” Her big brown eyes went wide and Alice drew her knees to her chest, physically flinching as she jostled her injuries. “Daddy got mad.”

 

Kara could see her breathing getting quicker as Alice tried to hide away and she reached out to her, not sure what to do.

 

“Alice, it’s okay. I promise you, it’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here...” She started a mantra, sitting next to the girl and gently putting an arm around her.

 

Alice fell into her side, gripping her uniform shirt with her free fist and hiding her face in the fabric as she shook. Kara paused for a moment before placing her other hand on Alice’s hair, gently stroking it as she whispered reassurances to her.

 

A few minutes later found them side by side on the bed, Kara sitting up against the headboard with Alice laying next to her and clinging to her side with an arm over her legs.

 

A knock on the door made them both jump and look up, and Kara smiled- properly smiled- at the sight of Luther hovering there looking worried and holding a bag.

 

“Alice, Kara- are you- can I-” He started hesitantly. “Can I come in?”

 

Kara nodded, gesturing to the chair beside the bed that she had occupied. Alice tiredly raised her braced arm in a small wave before dropping it back down over Kara’s legs.

 

Luther entered the room and dropped into the chair.

 

“Rose told me you were here, I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” He explained quietly, fidgeting with the bag in his hands. “How are you feeling, Alice?”

 

Alice gave a small shrug, her face still half-pressed into Kara’s side.

 

“’m cold.” She mumbled, averting her eyes as the adults looked at her.

 

“Yeah? I brought you something that might help.” Luther replied, placing the bag on the floor and pulling out a bundle. “I got you these from a local store, I figured it’s no fun just wearing a hospital gown right?” He held the bundle out to Kara, who took it with one hand. It was a folded pair of fuzzy pyjamas that looked to be in Alice’s size, cream with a dark repeated woodland scene pattern on them.

 

Alice looked up as Kara unfolded them, stretching out a small hand to feel at the soft fabric.

 

“These are so nice, Luther. Thank-you.” Kara said quietly, looking up and smiling at the man who gave a small, almost shy smile back. “Alice?”

 

“Thank-you Luther.” Alice parroted, slowly sitting up and taking the pyjama shirt to run her fingers over it.

 

“Do you want to put them on now?” Kara asked, and Alice nodded. Kara unbuttoned the shirt and helped Alice into it, taking care with her braced arm, then handed her the trousers to wiggle on. She then took the discarded hospital gown and sat back, allowing Alice to lie against her. “Is that better?”

 

Alice nodded, rubbing her pyjama cuff against her nose sleepily.

  
“Thank-you Luther.” She repeated, eyes slipping shut then opening again.

 

“You’re welcome Alice.” Luther said gently, smiling at her. They sat in silence for a while as Alice nodded off, still exhausted but comfortable. “What happened? Rose came by the diner and said that Alice was in hospital and that I should ask you. Will she be okay?”

 

Kara hesitated, gently stroking Alice’s hair with one hand.

 

“I don’t… know exactly what happened. But I can make a good guess, and I don’t think it was an accident.” She said quietly, looking down at the sleeping girl. Even when unconscious, Alice had a shadow of fear on her face, like she was always having unpleasant dreams. “I met her dad when I took her home the other day and he- he reminded me too much of-”

 

The words wouldn’t come and she shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Luther said, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Usually such a gesture felt alien, awkward, to her, but it came easily with him. “I had some idea. There are some signs that are hard to miss in kids with… less than ideal lives.”

 

There was silence for a short while, with only the noises of the corridor seeping in occasionally.

 

“When I first saw her in the park, the only thing I could think was that she looked so sad and alone.” Kara spoke quietly, not looking up. “I want to help her, I want to give her everything she deserves. But I tried and then this happened and I-”

 

“Kara, you did not cause this.” Luther leaned forward, gently squeezing her shoulder. “I remember the first time you brought her to the diner. She was covered in bruises, too scared to make eye contact or talk to anyone. This isn’t something that you brought on, it’s probably been happening for years.”

 

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Kara replied, a little louder. She could feel her eyes becoming damp and she shifted one hand up to wipe them, clearing her throat. “I should have- I should have done something, told someone. But I didn’t want to presume, or… I don’t _know_.” She was so _angry_ , at herself, at Todd, at the whole _world_ for letting something like this happen to such a sweet girl.

 

“I know. And I know that it hurts, not being able to help others.” There was an emotion in Luther’s voice that Kara couldn’t quite pinpoint- regret, maybe? He sounded pained, and it was a few more moments before he continued. “But you’re here now, and Alice will recover. Hank and Connor will find this- this _asshole_ -” It was strange hearing him swear. Luther was one of the calmest people she knew. “And she will be safe from him, forever.”

 

“I hope so.” Kara whispered, continuing the gentle movement of her hand on Alice’s hair.

 

*~*~*

 

Time passed strangely in hospital, Kara realised.

 

She’d never been admitted into a hospital for any length of time, only short periods when she was younger with less serious injuries (mostly parent-induced) and once a few years ago when she’d managed to contract pneumonia and hadn’t gotten help until she’d collapsed at work. Even then she’d only been in for a day before being sent away with medication and a few weeks off work.

 

Luther had left a little while after their conversation slowed to a halt, when a nurse came by to tell him that visiting hours were over. When Kara woke up, it took her a moment to remember where she was and why it was still dark outside despite the longer days during the summer. The clock on the wall displayed that it was a few minutes past 11PM and judging by the noise from outside, it was still raining. She stretched as much as she could with Alice laying next to her, clinging to her shirt with her broken arm tucked close to her chest and a small frown on her face. Kara gave a small smile, brushing her dark hair back and gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

After a few moments she realised that she needed the bathroom and weighed her options between going and staying, before deciding that she’d rather go while Alice was asleep and not disturb her. She carefully unlatched Alice’s fingers from her shirt and slid off the bed, reaching into the purple backpack that laid next to the bed and bringing out the girl’s fox toy, laying it under Alice’s arm. In her sleep, Alice brought it closer to her chest and rubbed her nose on it’s head.

 

Kara had to fight not to make some kind of noise at how cute it was.

 

She left the hospital room, quietly greeting the police officer stationed outside who introduced himself as Officer Brown. He helpfully pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and breakroom and she set off towards it, making the first trip as quickly as possible.

 

When she entered the break room she considered the coffee machine for a second before opting to get two cups of hot chocolate instead and a few snacks. She was still wearing her work uniform and had some change in the pockets from the day before luckily, and bought a few snacks that she hoped both she and Alice would like.

 

There was a sudden commotion from down the corridor that made Kara jump and turn around, just in time to see Officer Brown sprinting past the open door to where she could hear shouts.

 

“ _It’s your fault! It’s your fault he-”_ A woman screamed, followed by a thud and a crash.

 

“ _Ma’am please calm down- he’ll be fine, he just-”_ Came an answering shout, followed by what sounded like a struggle.

 

Kara leaned out of the door to see a woman grab something and throw it at a nurse before being restrained by Officer Brown as she continued to shout.

 

‘No wonder the Jericho Four are always so exhausted if this is what they’re dealing with.’ She thought to herself, before going and retrieving the second hot chocolate from the machine. She held the snacks under her arms as her hands were occupied before returning to Alice’s room.

 

The first thing she noticed from several feet away was that the door was ajar. Strange, she thought, sure that she’d closed it before leaving. Then a shadow shifted inside and she heard a cry.

 

“Daddy, no!”

 

It was as if time stopped for Kara as she stared at the open door, before springing into action. The cups she was holding fell to the floor, liquid spreading over the linoleum as she bolted for the door and flung it open. The only noise in her head was a recurring chant of _‘No, no, no’_ as she heard a crash from inside.

 

Todd Williams was standing in the centre of the room, trembling with rage as he stared at the tiny form of his daughter. Alice had seemingly fallen off the other side of the bed and was cowering by the window, hugging her fox to her chest and crying.

 

“Daddy’s mad, Alice.” Todd growled, stepping closer to the bed. He was shaking and slurring his words, and Kara immediately recognised the signs of that drug- red ice, she thought- that had been her father’s favourite.

 

Alice made a whimpering noise before she noticed Kara in the doorway and cried out,

 

“Kara!”

 

Todd’s head whipped round and he snarled at the woman before turning back to Alice, apparently not seeing her as a threat.

 

Kara saw him begin to move towards the scared little girl and she acted on instinct, lunging forward and grabbing Todd’s arm, trying to turn him away.

 

“Leave her alone!” She shouted, immediately spotting a fist flying towards her face and just about ducking away from it. “She’s done nothing wrong-” A second followed and she wasn’t fast enough to dodge, feeling pain explode in her nose as Todd’s closed fist came into contact with it. He shoved her away and she stumbled, blinking away stars. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara spotted a metal tray holding- something, it wasn’t important to her what- and she grabbed it, hitting Todd hard around the head.

 

It didn’t seem to phase the man, who was seemingly running on anger alone, and he grabbed her by the throat with one hand. His fingers were strong and she felt choked, an identical memory flashing before her eyes before he flung her towards the door, away from himself and Alice.

 

Kara hit the floor and she grunted, struggling up onto her elbows. She could feel something warm- blood?- trickling from her nose and her skull smarted from where she’d hit the ground but she wasn’t done. She wouldn’t let Todd hurt Alice, wouldn’t let this _detestable_ man near the sweet little girl.

  
Her little girl.

 

Pushing herself forward with all her might, Kara grabbed onto Todd’s leg as he made to take a step forward and pulled, _hard_. Todd overbalanced, flailing jerkily as he fell forward, his head hitting the metal bed frame with a ressounding _clang_ before he met the floor hard.

 

He didn’t move.

 

Kara lay on the floor for a few more seconds, held up on her elbows, until she heard a broken whimper and looked up.

 

“Kara?” Alice whispered, taking a small step forward.

 

Kara scrambled up, tilting to the side dizzily for a second before righting herself with a shake of her head.

 

“Alice,” She gasped, stepping over Todd and rushing around the bed. She fell to her knees as Alice lunged at her, throwing her unbroken arm over Kara’s shoulder and bursting into tears against her. Kara wrapped her arms around Alice in return, squeezing her gently and mindful of her bruised ribs.

 

The noise of footsteps in the corridor neared them and two figures appeared in the doorway.

 

North and Officer Brown looked from the unconscious man on the floor to the dented metal tray next to him, then to the woman and the girl by the window. North summed it up in one.

 

“What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooh I've been writing this in my head for so long. Seriously, at work my brain is either on this or one of my highschool series, I have no escape.
> 
> Me: Ok so this is gonna be a fairly short series  
> Also me: Connor gets shot, Todd gets beaten up and Luther is the most wholesome man- wait why is this coming up to 20000 words-
> 
> Apparently Alice's fox is named Timothy. The more you know!


	5. The Girl Who's Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, have a 3000 word chapter!

After getting over her initial shock of finding an unconscious man in Alice’s room as the girl herself sobbed into her mom- sorry, her… guardian? Kara’s shoulder, North sprang into action. She called in a nurse to check that Todd wasn’t actually dead- she shouldn’t admit it but she didn’t particularly care if he was- and immediately went over to the two by the window. She vaguely registered the nurse removing Todd from the room, as well as Officer Brown contacting the station in the background.

 

“I am definitely gonna need a rundown of what the hell just happened, but first, are you two hurt?” She asked, crouching down a few feet from them.

 

Kara turned her head in an attempt to face her, halting when Alice made a panicked noise and pushed closer to her, nearly knocking her over.

 

“Alice?” She asked the girl in her arms, apparently not noticing the stream of blood that had trickled from her nose. The girl shook her head, one hand fisted in the back of Kara’s shirt.

 

“Alice, did that man hurt you just now? Give me a thumbs up for yes, shake your head for no.” North tried, knowing that Kara would likely ignore her own injuries until she knew Alice was okay.

 

Luckily Alice shook her head again, although she didn’t make any further noise.

 

North heard Kara let out a relieved breath, although it hitched as she seemed to realise she was in pain.

 

“Okay, that’s good. How bout you and Kara hop up on the bed so I can help her?” She suggested, gesturing to the bed around a foot away.

 

“I’m fine.” Came Kara’s reply, and North rolled her eyes in despair.

 

“Kara. Your nose is bleeding. Get on the bed, now.” She instructed, standing.

 

Kara seemed surprised at the news and raised one hand, gently touching her lip and realising that she was in fact injured.

 

“Oh...” She murmured, before standing unsteadily. Alice was still clinging to her, and she swayed a little before shuffling around and sitting down on the bed.

 

North went to the cabinet near the bed, pulling out a medical kit and placing it on the bed next to Kara. She opened it, snapping on a pair of sterile gloves and opening a packet of cotton wool balls.

 

Kara flinched as the damp cotton was gently swiped under her nose, coming away stained red.

 

“Tilt your head forward a little.” North instructed, gently guiding her with gloved fingers. She wiped the rest of the blood away before pressing a fresh cotton ball to her nose, instructing Kara to hold it there. It took a few seconds for her instructions to be followed but soon her shaking hand took over. “So, wanna give me a rundown of what happened?”

 

There was silence for a few seconds as Kara blinked slowly, staring at the top of Alice’s head. The girl was still clinging to her but her tight grip had loosened a little in the past few minutes.

 

“I went to get us some food.” Kara began, feeling the adrenaline from the fight begin to wear off as she started to shake slightly. Her head was spinning and aching, the lights in the room were too bright and the only thing keeping her grounded was the solid weight of Alice on her lap. “I saw Officer Brown run past the break room, then I heard- I heard him.”

 

“Williams?” North offered, attempting to look over her for any other obvious injuries. “Are you injured anywhere else?”

 

“He… grabbed me by the throat, then I hit my head on the floor. I’m fine though.” She quickly said, although she flinched as North moved a little too quickly close to her.

 

“Uhuh. Sure you are.” North muttered, fishing a small flashlight out of her bag. “Look at me. Where on your head did you hit the floor?”

 

Kara flinched again as the flashlight shone quickly over her eyes.

 

“He pushed me and I fell backwards.”

 

North stood, satisfied that Kara’s pupils were reacting normally after her head injury.

 

“Okay, I’m just gonna touch the back of your head gently to make sure it’s all in one piece.” She murmured, gently probing the back of Kara’s skull with gloved fingertips. The woman on the bed hissed through her teeth, wincing. “Ouch. You’re gonna have one hell of a bump but doesn’t look like you’re concussed, so congratulations.”

 

North peeled off the gloves and dumped them into the nearby waste bin, sitting in the chair by the bed.

 

“Other than the head and the nose and the throat, how you feeling?” She asked, trying to catch Kara’s eyes but she wasn’t looking at her.

 

“I’m fine, I told you. I’ve had worse.” Was the reply, and North frowned. Not many people could say they’ve had worse than being choked, almost concussed and nearly getting their nose broken.

 

Something told her there were more similarities between Kara and Alice than she already knew.

 

“Mmhmm. Listen, I’ve gotta call Hank and get him over here to take statements and shit. Technically you are injured so I’m making you my patient, so you’re staying right here.” She stood up, making for the door. “I’m gonna get you an icepack for your throat and some paperwork, so don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”

 

North left, half-closing the door behind her but not shutting it.

 

Kara stared at the opposite wall, feeling oddly numb now she felt the terrified energy from the fight wearing off. It was slowly seeping in that she had just fought- and _won_ , technically- a fight against Alice’s now proven abusive parent, who had come after the poor girl while he was high and she was in hospital. Had Alice not suffered enough already, before being attacked somewhere where she was supposed to be safe?

 

Her thoughts returned to the present as she felt Alice shift in her lap, still sniffling and making stifled upset noises as if she were not allowed to cry. Kara moved one hand up to between her shoulderblades and stroked her back gently, before pressing a hand to the back of her head.

 

“Alice?” She whispered, almost feeling like speaking too loud would get her in trouble. “Are you alright?”

 

There was quiet for a few moments before Alice slowly, finally looked up at her, eyes red raw and cheeked tearstained.

 

Kara felt her own eyes well up at the sight and she ducked her head, pressing a kiss to Alice’s forehead.

 

“It’s okay, Alice. It’s okay. I’m here.” She murmured, resting her chin on the girl’s hair. “You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

“… He hurt you.” The whisper was barely there but Kara heard it and sighed, closing her eyes.

 

“I’m okay, I promise.” She replied, pulling back and gently wiping her thumbs over Alice’s cheeks. “See? I’m fine.”

 

Alice shook her head, face creasing as her eyes started to tear up again. She sucked in a breath, choking on it as the tears started falling.

 

“Y-y-you’re n-not, he h-hurt you and it’s m-m-my f-fault-” She gasped, roughly rubbing her small hands over her cheeks. “I’m s-sorry, Kara-”

 

“Alice, no. It’s not your fault.” Kara gently caught Alice’s small wrists, gently running her own thumb over the backs of the girl’s hands comfortingly. “It’s not your fault at all.” She moved her palms back to Alice’s cheeks, feeling her small hands fist in Kara’s top. “How do you feel?”

 

Alice sniffled, rubbing at one of her eyes tiredly.

 

“I-I don’t know.” She whispered, giving a small hiccup. “I’m r-really tired.” She seemed exhausted, from the fear of her father to exhaustion from her injuries.

 

“That’s okay. Why don’t you try to sleep, huh? You’ll feel better after.” Kara tried for a reassuring smile, wincing minutely when she felt a flash of pain cross her face.

 

“W-will you stay?” Alice asked quietly, her solemn, tired eyes meeting Kara’s.

 

“Of course I will.” Kara smiled, putting an arm around Alice’s shoulders and pulling her closer and she slowly shifted back to lean against the headboard. Her head met the bar of the headboard and she winced, careful to not let Alice see. “How would you like to hear a story?”

 

Alice nodded weakly, laying her head against Kara’s shoulder and snuffling into her neck. It was clear that she was trying to stay awake, despite claiming to be tired, but she was likely still feeling too scared to fall asleep.

 

“Okay.” Kara thought for a few moments, focusing her gaze out of the window at the overclouded night sky. “Once upon a time, there was a… a little girl.” She swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment. “Her name was Kara.”

 

Kara felt Alice shift against her, tilting her head up a little.

 

“She lived in a small house with her parents for a long time. They were happy for a while, but then some bad things happened.

 

“Her daddy lost his job and became very unhappy, and her mommy didn’t like it at all. They fought a lot, which made the little girl very sad. She liked to go to the park and sit on the swings to forget the sadness, but she always had to go home eventually.

  
“As she got older, her parents got nastier. They didn’t treat her or eachother very well at all, and they liked to blame eachother a lot for how angry they were.”

 

“I don’t like this story.” Alice whispered, tiny hand tightening where it was clenched in Kara’s clothing.

 

“It’s sad, I know. I’m sorry. But it has a happy ending.” Kara murmured back, stroking Alice’s hair. “Do you want to hear it?”

 

Alice nodded, eyes half-open.

 

“The little girl used to dream of running away from home and finding someone who would love her like all the other parents loved their children, but she was too scared to. She got a job when she was sixteen and started secretly saving up money so she could leave but it took a long time. So long that she sometimes felt like giving up.”

 

There had been times, so many times, that Kara had wanted to just give up and not exist any more. Only the thought of leaving had kept her going through the constant arguing and fighting and bruises and pain.

 

“Until finally, on her eighteenth birthday, she decided that she’d had enough of her parents treating her badly. She waited until they’d both fallen asleep, put all her favourite things in a bag and left that very night.”

 

Kara paused, wondering if Alice had fallen asleep.

  
“Then what happened?” Came her quiet voice, sounding like she was just about clinging onto consciousness.

 

“She found a tiny apartment, far away from where her parents lived. She moved in all by herself and found a brand new job in a diner with some very nice people who she liked a lot and treated her very well.” The apartment had been tiny and threadbare, with leaky taps and broken heating but she had loved it. “Then she made some- some new friends, some detectives and doctors and all sorts of interesting people. But she still felt a little… lost. Like something was missing”

 

She smiled softly, pressing her lips gently to Alice’s head.

 

“And then she met a little girl in the park one day. A very sweet, very quiet little girl who reminded her a lot of herself when she was little. And she knew that she couldn’t just leave the little girl where she was because she knew exactly how the little girl felt and she didn’t want the girl to feel like that any more. Not if she could help it.”

 

“So she saved her.” Alice whispered, face pressed against Kara’s shoulder.

 

Kara swallowed thickly, resting her chin on Alice’s head.

 

“She wanted to. It took a while, but she- she finally-” Her words had deserted her and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes again. “And now, she’s a lot happier. Even though her life had been very sad before, and she thought no-one would ever want her. She’s happy now.”

 

There was no reply that time and Kara opened her eyes, seeing that Alice’s had fully closed and she’d gone heavy with sleep on her lap.

 

Kara smiled softly, blinking rapidly to try to get her eyes to stop tearing up.

 

“She’s very happy now.”

 

~*~*~

 

Heavy footsteps along the corridor alerted Kara to a newcomer’s presence and she forced her eyes open from where they’d slid shut moments or perhaps minutes before. She hadn’t quite managed to fall asleep- difficulties in falling and staying asleep had plagued her for her entire life- but she must have been dozing for a while. North had returned a few minutes after Alice had fallen asleep earlier and had quietly sorted through some paperwork with her, having a look over her injuries again and giving her a wrapped ice pack for her neck before leaving them be. She hadn’t suggested moving Alice which Kara was grateful for- even in sleep, Alice seemed to be afraid, twitching and murmuring randomly but never waking up- so they stayed in the same position ever since.

 

The door opened fully, letting a beam of light from the corridor in as Hank entered. He looked frazzled, hair falling out of a loose ponytail he’d pulled it into and a somewhat panicked look on his face.

  
“Kara?” He spoke, voice hushed in case the girls were sleeping.

 

“Hi Lieutenant Anderson.” Kara replied quietly, turning her head to face the door.

 

Hank visibly deflated, the relief from finding her at least uninjured enough to speak visible on his face.

 

“Kara, Christ’s sake. We’ve known eachother for years, it’s Hank.” He approached the bed and sat down heavily in the chair, rubbing his hands over his face. There was silence for a minute before he spoke again. “Fuck, Kara, I’m so sorry this happened. They were supposed to send two protective custody guys over but only had one free, we should never have left-

 

“Hank, stop it.” Kara’s voice came out perhaps a little too forcefully but she was tired and she was sick of everyone blaming themselves for something that was _her_ fault. “It’s not your fault. I should have- I should have told you sooner or reported it, it’s my fault she’s here.”

 

Hank stared at her for a few moments before a strange look grew on his grizzled face.

 

“You- no. No, I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you shit-talk yourself like that.” He almost growled, pointing a finger at her. “ _You_ saved her. _You_ took her in from that park, _you_ brought her into work every day when you didn’t have to. _You_ fed her and gave her presents when her dad didn’t even know if she was in the fuckin’ house or even _existed_ half the time, you-” He cut himself off, running a hand through his hair. “You saved her, Kara. She could be dead if it weren’t for you.”

 

Kara glanced at him before looking away, unable to bear the weight of his so-sure gaze on her.

 

“How’s Connor?” She asked instead, eager to move the conversation away from her.

 

Hank sighed again, sitting back in the chair and watching Alice.

 

“He’s fine. Left him curled up on the sofa with Sumo watching Disney films, drugged up to his eyes so he won’t try leaving for work again. Dumbass nearly got hit by a car crossing the street last time he was injured.” He rolled his eyes, some of the tension in the air dissipating. “I haven’t told him what happened yet so he won’t freak out. We’ve got Williams in custody, sleeping off a concussion or whatever it is you do for that.” A small smile tugged at his lips at that. “Well done for that, by the way. Knew you had it in you to fuck someone up.”

 

Kara struggled not to smile at the praise, although it wasn’t exactly for great reasons.

 

“He was trying to hurt Alice. I couldn’t let him.” She whispered, going back to gently stroking Alice’s soft hair. “What will happen now?”

 

Hank shrugged, resting his chin on his palm.

 

“He’s gonna have a nasty comedown from the red ice, have a chat with some folks down at the station and then be detained until he can be tried. With his credit history he won’t be able to get bail money and even if he does, I know some judges I can talk to to fuck his chances of leaving.” He looked up at Kara, meeting her eyes. “We’ re gonna need to get statements from you two. I can’t do it, Fowler’s forbidden me from being on the case. Apparently I’m ‘too emotionally invested’, but he’s sending Chris over instead. He’s a good guy, you can trust him.”

 

Suddenly Hank’s phone pinged once, then a few more times until he pulled it out and looked at it. Even then it kept going off with message alerts and he huffed a laugh, silencing it as he looked at the screen.

 

“Connor’s awake and found his phone. I think he says he hopes you’re both doing well but god his typing’s shit today.” He typed out a quick reply before pocketing his phone and going to stand. “I’ve gotta go before he tries leaving the house. You have my number, yeah?”

 

Kara nodded.

  
“Good. Text or call me if you need _anything_ , okay? Rose said she’s gonna come by tomorrow with Luther, and I’ll bring Connor when he’s awake enough.” He stood for a second, considering something, before he leaned over and ruffled Kara’s short hair fondly. “Get some sleep kid. The next few days are gonna be busy.”

 

Kara watched him leave, pulling the door shut behind him. Her eyelids felt heavy and she gave in, closing them and leaving back against the pillows on the bed. The last thing she registered before she fell asleep was the steady rise and fall of Alice’s chest against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of my life since I last updated: Moved house, left my job of 2 years and made 4 costumes for comic con in just under a month. It’s been busy as heck but I am now back and ready to write, and should anyone be interested in checking out my Kara cosplay I’m on instagram as #peanutbuttercosplays with my friend as RK900! 
> 
> At the moment I have three or four more (long) chapters, although I may split them a bit just so it isn’t forever between uploads, and several oneshots!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process to adopt Alice begins, and there is a lot of admin. Thankfully Kara has people to help.

A few hours after Hank had left, another police officer called Chris Miller arrived to take their statements.

 

“Sorry I had to wake you, it’s just better to get these things done earlier than later.” He’d said apologetically, sympathetically smiling at them.

 

Alice hadn’t moved since she’d fallen asleep and only pressed herself closer to Kara, hiding her face in her shirt when the stranger entered the room.

 

They’d each given statements as to what had happened, although Alice’s consisted of her mumbling shyly into Kara’s shoulder and Kara repeating what she’d heard to the best of her ability. She told him the story starting from finding Alice on the sidewalk to arriving at the hospital, and then of leaving the room to get them food and hearing Todd threaten Alice. She then gave the best rundown of their fight that she could, although between the hit to the head and exhaustion from the last day she couldn’t quite tell if she’d mentioned everything.

 

“No problem. If you remember anything else just get in touch with me and let me know, okay?” Officer Miller said with a smile, standing up. “I’ll leave you two to it, take care.”

 

Rose had visited a short time after that, immediately engulfing Kara in a hug with Alice still in her lap.

 

“Oh sweetheart, I can’t tell you how worried I was when Hank called and said what happened,” Rose mumbled into Kara’s hair, squeezing her before letting her go. “How are you two feeling?”

 

Kara shrugged, attempting a small smile.

 

“I’m okay.” She replied, a warm feeling in her chest at Rose’s concern. “Sorry if I worried you.”  


Rose waved a hand at her as if the idea was ridiculous.

 

“Honey, you have not bothered me in the past eight years, I think you’re long overdue.” She smiled at the girls, sitting in the chair beside the bed. “Alice? How you doing?”

 

Alice copied Kara and shrugged, although she didn’t hide as she had when Officer Miller came by.

 

“’m okay.” She parroted, rubbing her sleeve cuff against her nose- something Kara had picked up on the girl was that she had a habit of hiding behind things when nervous. Needless to say, she did it a lot.

 

“That’s good to hear! Those are lovely pyjamas.” Rose pointed at the clothes Alice was wearing, eliciting a small smile from the girl.

  
“Luther got them for me.” She said quietly, sounding a little proud.

 

“Did he now?” Rose glanced at Kara, smiling slyly.

 

Kara didn’t quite know what that look was meant to convey but she smiled anyway, stroking Alice’s hair.

 

“He stopped by yesterday after work-” She started, before suddenly realising something. Her eyes widened and she turned to properly face Rose. “Oh- Rose, I’m so sorry, I forgot I had work today-”

 

Rose fixed her with a look that couldn’t have looked more unimpressed if she tried.

 

Kara immediately shut her mouth.

 

“Kara. Of all things you should be worrying about right now, work is at the bottom of the list.” Her expression softened and she shook her head fondly. “I’m giving you the rest of this week off. Adam has a few friends who’re gonna come help if it gets busy, we’ve got it covered. Now, a certain mutual friend of ours mentioned that you have plans for this one.” She pointed at Alice, who had seemingly stopped paying attention and was instead fiddling with some loose threads on Kara’s shirt.

 

Rose reached into the bag she’d brought with her, withdrawing a folder and putting it down on the bedside table next to Kara.

 

“We called social services a few hours ago- Hank already spoke to them yesterday but he’s pulled a few favours to speed things up a bit. Someone’s going to come by in a few hours to talk to you and Alice and help figure out something for the meantime. So, first things first.” Rose pointed at Kara, who was still staring at her and feeling slightly confused. “You are going to go home. Shower, change, have a read of this on your way.”

 

“What? I can’t leave-” Kara protested, keeping her voice low in an attempt to not disturb Alice. She was unsuccessful and the girl looked up, a worried expression on her face.

 

“You’re leaving?” She asked, sounding distinctly upset.

 

“Only for a few hours, Alice. You’ve both got to talk to some nice people soon and it’s important to look very smart for these things.” Rose explained gently, giving a meaningful glance to Kara’s work uniform.

 

Kara looked down and realised that she had a point- her trousers were a little grubby from kneeling on the pavement before the ambulance arrived and her clothes were very creased from the activity of the past day and a half and Alice clinging to her.

 

She sighed, sitting up a little straighter.

 

“I won’t be gone long. Rose is right, I need to go get a change of clothes anyway.” She gave a reassuring smile as Alice’s expression dropped. “I promise. I’ll be right back.” Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to Alice’s forehead and pulled her close for a hug before easing her off her lap and standing up.

 

It suddenly hit her that she hadn’t eaten in almost a day and hadn’t stood up in hours and she blinked away static in her vision before shaking her head.

 

“Don’t you worry Alice. Kara won’t be long, and I’ll stay here with you while she’s gone. Alright?” She heard Rose say reassuringly and she turned to see Alice’s big brown eyes fixed on her.

 

“Alice, remember what I said when we first got here?” She crouched down beside the bed, taking Alice’s tiny hands in hers. “I’ll always be here.”

 

“Forever.” Alice mumbled, fingers tightening around Kara’s momentarily.

 

“Forever.”

 

~*~*~

 

As soon as Kara got on the bus home she retrieved the folder that Rose had brought, opening it to the first page. The title stood in out in big bold letters,

 

‘ **What to expect when you’re adopting’**

 

And she smiled, flicking through the first few pages. The folder was a compilation of fostering and adoption advice with sections from books, internet forums and what looked like pamplets. Some looked newer than others and Kara wondered when and how Rose- and possibly Hank, it sounded like- had put it together.

 

Had she been that obvious in how she felt about Alice?

 

She’d been so absorbed in reading that Kara almost missed her stop, almost throwing herself through the doors of the bus as they started to close. She let herself into her apartment, which- although it had been only around a day since she’d left- felt like she’d been away for ages.

 

Dinah met her at the door, meowing loudly and rubbing against her ankles in greeting. Kara knelt, picking up the tabby cat and nuzzling her on the head. She murmured apologies to the cat as she entered the lounge, refilling her water bowl and putting out a few treats before double checking the catflap she’d installed in the door that lead to the fire escape to make sure it worked.

 

Kara then headed to the shower, grabbing some smarter clothes from her (admittedly sparse) wardrobe and turning the heat up as high as it would go in her slightly crappy apartment building.

 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped dead, having forgotten about the injury she’d sustained the night before. Stepping closer to the mirror, Kara raised a hand and gently pressed on her nose, wincing and hissing through her teeth. Although certainly not the first injury of it’s kind, it had been a long while since she’d had one and her bruised nose suddenly ached more than it had a moment ago.

 

Briefly wondering if she should cover the bruise with makeup- she’d become adept at doing so during highschool- she decided against it, instead focusing on getting ready for meeting with social services.

 

After a quick shower Kara dried her hair, brushing it through it and attempting to make it look respectable before dressing in her nicest black jeans and a grey shirt with rolled up sleeves. In the eight years since she’d left home she hadn’t had use for smart or formal clothing and didn’t have time to run out and buy something so this would have to do.

 

Kara checked the time before heading to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of leftovers she’d covered up a few nights back and heating it up before devouring it, suddenly ravenous. She put the bowl in the sink for later before grabbing her spare jacket from her room and throwing it on, checking she had everything she needed and petting Dinah goodbye before leaving the apartment.

 

Rose’s folder had enough information to keep her reading for hours so Kara skim-read every page she could on her way back to the hospital, where she managed to find her way back to Alice’s room after only getting slightly lost.

 

“I’m back,” She greeted as she entered the room, feeling something tense and nervous in her chest ease up as Alice’s face lit up at the sight of her.

 

“That was quick!” Rose exclaimed from where she was still sitting by the bed, four cups beside her. “Luther picked up drinks on his way over.”

 

Kara turned in surprise, realising that she hadn’t noticed Luther as she’d entered the room. He had a tendency to retreat to corners, she’d realised over the years, as people seemed to find him intimidating if he loomed over them.

 

“Luther!” She greeted with a smile, feeling an unexpected happiness that he’d come back to see Alice- and her?- so quickly, although her face fell as she noticed the upset look on his face. “Are you alright?”

 

Luther shrugged, stepping forward and pulling her into a hug. This was new- everyone seemed to be aware and understanding that in most situations she did not like being touched, but she was slowly beginning to realise that there were exceptions. In this instance, Alice and Luther (for some reason that she couldn’t quite place).

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left.” He murmured, releasing her but leaving a hand on her shoulder.

 

Kara realised he was looking at the bruises on her face and ducked her head, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 

“Don’t be daft. None of us knew he’d come back.” She said quietly, laying a hand on his arm and squeezing reassuringly. “We’re okay.”

 

He nodded, seeming reluctant as he let go of her arm and went to sit at the foot of the bed.

 

Kara realised that Rose was watching them with a smile on her face, and as soon as Luther turned away she winked at Kara.

 

Unsure as to why, Kara put her bag with the folder in down and went to sit by Alice.

 

“Thank-you for the folder, Rose.” She said, putting an arm around Alice when she leaned closer.

 

Rose waved a hand, just as a knock sounded at the door and a man stepped into the room.

 

“Kara Dodgson?” He said, raising a hand in greeting as all eyes in the room turned to him “My name’s Daniel, I’m with social services. I need to talk to you about a few things.”

 

Rose and Luther excused themselves from the room for a while, heading to the canteen while Kara spoke with Daniel. He brought news that Todd was to be charged with child abuse and neglect as well as several drug-related charges that they had found to use on him. He would no longer have the right to have custody of Alice whether he completed his eventual prison sentence or not.

 

Alice seemed to have stopped listening and was instead fiddling with the sleeve of Kara’s shirt, her eyes a little distant.

 

“This means that we will need a temporary guardian for Alice until a permanent one can be found. We could place her in a group home but I’ve been contacted by a local foster parent who is more than happy to take her in when she is released from hospital at the end of this week.” Daniel said, flicking through the folder on his lap.

 

“Who is it?” Kara asked, not being completely sure of how the system worked.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you at this time but you will be able to meet with them when they pick Alice up and I’m sure they will have no problem with you visiting.” He said, closing the folder and looking up at her. “Now, I have arranged for you to meet with Ms. Phillips, she is the person who sorts out fostering and adoption licenses and exactly who you need to go to in this case. Are you free two days from now?”

  
Kara felt a brief flash of panic at the short deadline but nodded her head.

 

“Fantastic, I’ll let her know you’ll be stopping by.” He noted something down before nodding to himself and standing. “That’s all I need for now. If you could come by at say, midday? And we’ll take things from there.” He smiled at them.

 

Kara thanked him and he left, Rose and Luther entering a few minutes later.

 

“How’d it go?” Rose asked, putting down a few sandwiches she’d gotten for them.

  
Kara shrugged, looking in the direction the man had left in.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

**~*~*~**

 

The Jericho Four turned out to be invaluable during the rest of the week.

 

They somehow always knew exactly where to help when needed. She’d needed a lawyer to advise her in case of a possible court hearing for Todd and Simon had put her in contact with a pair of law students who both went by Jerry, willing to take on a case pro-bono should she need them. She’d needed advice on how to write statements for both the court and social services processes and it turned out that Josh wrote academic papers for a hobby and he immediately offered to help her with wording and format.

 

And of course, it helped that they worked at the hospital where Alice was still staying.

 

Kara had walked in one day just as visitors hours began to find Markus sitting by the bed, a tray of paints next to him and an intense look of concentration on his face as he drew his paintbrush across the bright white of the cast on Alice’s arm.

 

Alice was watching his brush carefully, looking mesmerised by what he was painting.

 

Kara didn’t have the heart to disturb them right away and waited for Markus to sit back before stepping into the room.

 

“I never knew you were an artist.” She said, smiling when both their heads turned to face her.

 

Alice’s face lit up in a bright smile and she reached her free hand out towards Kara, holding her cast arm still.

 

“It’s not something I spread around.” Markus returned the smile, watching as Kara approached the bed and gave Alice a hug from the side. “My dad taught me how to paint when I was a kid, it’s just a hobby.”

 

Sitting down on the bed, Kara put an arm around Alice when the girl immediately snuggled into her side.

 

“When did you get this done?” Kara asked, gesturing to the white cast that hadn’t been there the day before.

 

“This morning.” Came the mumbled reply as Alice got comfy, watching as Markus went back to painting.

 

“She was very brave.” He commented, sounding impressed. “The swelling in her arm had gone down enough to cast and we wanted to do it sooner rather than later.”

 

“I wanted to show you it when you got here.” Alice said quietly, looking up at her.

 

Kara leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiling.

 

“What are you painting?” She asked, watching as the last bit of white vanished under the paintbrush.

 

“Alice asked for ‘purple’ as we don’t do that cast colour option so I thought I’d liven it up a bit.” Markus finished up, putting his paints into a case that sat on the floor and wiggling his fingers. “Ta-da!”

 

The cast was now completely covered in streaks and waves of shades of purple, vaguely reminiscent of the style of the sky from Starry Night. Alice raised her arm to look at it, looking happy.

 

“Thank-you Markus.” She said quietly, giving a shy smile.

 

“You are very welcome, Alice.” Markus grinned back, squeezing her shoulder and stretching out. “I’m gonna head home, I can hear my bed calling me.”

 

“How long have you been here?” Kara asked, looking up at him.

 

“About… twelve hours maybe? I had the night shift but stayed a while longer to do Alice’s cast.” He shrugged, crossing his arms across his body to stretch them.

 

“I- thank-you, Markus. You didn’t have to do that.” Kara said, watching as he picked up his bag.

 

“I know. But what are friends for?” He grinned, going to leave and stopping when a small hand grabbed his jacket sleeve.

  
“You have to sign it,” Alice said, ducking her head shyly when he looked down at her. “Artists are ‘sposed to sign work.”

 

Markus looked at her for a few seconds before huffing a laugh.

 

“Right you are, can’t believe I forgot.” He grinned at Kara, kneeling by the bed and pulling a sharpie out of his bag. “Where d’you think is best?”

 

Alice looked at the cast for a few seconds before pointing to the outside of her wrist, and Markus leaned forward and very neatly scrawled ‘ _M. Manfred.’._

 

‘ _Manfred? That sounds familiar.’_ Kara thought, feeling like she’d heard the name somewhere before but not able to place it.

 

“There we go. I think North and Josh are in now, if anything needs doing then North will take over but you should be fine.” Markus stood again, giving Alice a thumbs up. “I’ll see you guys later.”

 

The next time, Kara had been running a little late from meeting with The Jerry’s and had walked into Alice’s room with an apology on her lips when she took in North sitting on the bed behind Alice, holding a few hairslides between her own lips and doing something complicated to Alice’s hair.

 

“Kara!” The woman greeted through the hairslides, freeing one hand from Alice’s fine hair to wave her over.

 

“Hey,” Kara greeted, smiling in bemusement as she went over to the bed and hugged Alice, who made a happy noise. She wasn’t as quiet as she used to be but still didn’t seem to like talking too much. “What’s going on here?”

 

North tilted her head forward, dropping the hairslides onto her own crossed legs before replying.

 

“Hospital can be really boring when you don’t have much to do, so I thought I’d bring something nice.” She said, carefully pinning up some of Alice’s hair before dropping her hands. “I don’t do much with my own hair but some of the foster kids I lived with when I was a kid really liked it and we had shit-all-”

  
Alice made a disapproving noise from where she was carefully colouring something in in a notepad in her lap.

 

“Sorry, barely anything to do, so I got pretty good at styling.” North shrugged, glancing at Kara’s hair. “I could try doing yours but you don’t have much to work with.”

 

Kara gave a quiet laugh, running a hand through her short dark blonde hair. She hadn’t had it any longer since she’d left home and was more than happy to keep it that way- plus other people touching her hair made her feel uneasy.

 

“Shorter means less work needed.” She smiled as North snorted.

 

“True. You should’ve seen Simon when he had long hair, I wanna say it was hilarious but honestly he looked really good. Ass.” She grinned, finishing pinning Alice’s hair up and handing her her phone with the front camera active to look.

 

North spent the next hour or so teaching Kara a few different (easy) styles for Alice’s hair before she yawned loudly and stood up to leave.

 

“Remind me next time I’m round and I’ll show you more.” She said to Kara, grabbing her bag and hefting it over a shoulder. “See you guys later.”

 

Simon and Josh also stopped by when Kara had to go out, although neither had been able to stay quite as long as North and Markus had. Simon had brought by an old tablet of his, loaded with cartoons that he thought Alice would like, (“Hey, we have stressful jobs and cartoons are pretty much the least stressful shows you can get.” He’d shrugged, before quietly mentioning that he’d veto’d anything that had any kind of negative parental characters or inappropriate violence. Kara had thanked him, touched that he’d thought that much into it,) and Josh had brought a few books that he thought were suitable for Alice’s age.

 

It had only been a mild surprise when Kara approached Alice’s room and heard a laugh- a laugh that sounded a lot like Alice. She could count on one hand the amount of times Alice had laughed and had on good authority that the others hadn’t seen her do it when Kara wasn’t around. Who was in that room?

 

She stepped through the doorway to see Luther sitting by the bed, an open book on the blanket between him and Alice.

 

“Tell me another one.” Alice asked, looking down at the book.

 

“Sure thing,” Luther started, before he looked up and noticed Kara in the doorway. “Kara.”

 

Kara couldn’t figure out why, but the way he said her name made something in her chest feel… warm. It wasn’t too different from how he usually spoke to them but he sounded softer.

 

“Hey.” She greeted, coming into the room and sitting in her usual space beside Alice. “What are you two looking at?”

 

Luther rubbed the back of his head, looking vaguely embarrassed.

 

“I found this book from when I was a kid and thought Alice would like it.” He gestured to the storybook on the bed.

 

“He does all the voices.” Alice giggled, leaning into Kara’s side.

 

“Does he now?” Kara smiled as Luther’s cheeks grew dark. “I sure would like to hear them.”

 

Luther coughed, picking up the book and turning the page.

 

“You speak of this to no-one.” He pointed a finger at Kara, although there was laughter in his voice.

 

She nodded, miming zipping her lips as she smiled and Luther began talking, as snow began to gently fall outside.

 

**~*~*~**

 

Kara took a deep breath, habitually fidgeting with the hem of the dark formal jacket that North had loaned to her for this meeting as she sat in reception. She’d received a call that morning to remind her of the meeting with someone from social- not that she needed the reminder, she’d been thinking about it since Daniel had come and talked to them.

 

A phone rang in the office reception and Kara jumped, looking up as the young man at the front desk picked it up before raising his head. Her name was called and she stood, forcing herself to stop fiddling with the jacket as she walked down the hall.

 

“ _Kara, calm it. It’s not an interrogation, it’s just a chat about the kid and what you wanna do in the future.” Hank had said earlier that day, after she’d called him in a panic. “Don’t freak out, don’t panic. It’ll be fine.”_

 

It’ll be fine, she thought as she knocked on the door with ‘ _Caroline Phillips, Adoption Social Worker’_ engraved on a wooden plaque.

 

The door opened a few seconds later and a woman at least a decade older than her met her on the other side with a small smile. She was several inches taller than Kara and slim,with a stern face and carefully styled hair.

 

“Kara, yes? Come in, sit down.” Caroline entered the room and sat behind the desk, gesturing for Kara to sit opposite. She did so, having to force herself to not fidget nervously as she felt the woman’s sharp eyes on her. “I’ve heard a lot about you recently. You have glowing references from Hank Anderson and Rose Chapman, those two are hard to impress.” She commented, eyes moving to the file on her desk.

 

Kara felt immediate relief as the weight of Caroline’s eyes left her. She seemed like a nice enough person but Kara had always felt uneasy around people with such intensity.

 

“I’ve known them both for a long time.” She replied, clasping both hands in her lap and resolutely looking at Caroline.

 

“I know, eight years is it?” Caroline said, glancing up at her. “I’ve been here for just over that. So, about why you’re here today. You want to gain custody of Alice Williams, correct?”

 

Kara nodded as Caroline continued.

 

“Her father is currently in custody awaiting trial after the incident at the hospital, her mother has so far been unreachable and she has no other family to speak of. From what I’ve heard so far you are a good candidate, but I’m sure you understand that we have to take precautions and do our research before giving out adoption licences.”  


“Of course.” Kara replied, feeling her unease dim a little at the somewhat good words. At least she wasn’t being denied outright.

 

“Right, lets start at the beginning. The police report you gave says that you two met in a park, what compelled you to interact with her?”

 

Kara took a breath, focusing on keeping her voice steady.

 

“I was coming home from work the first time. It was raining so I decided to cut through the park to save time, and that’s when I saw her. She was sitting on a swing in the rain, wearing her cardigan and leggings and was getting soaked. I went up to her and sat down on the swing next to her.”

 

“And she talked to you then?”

 

A small smile found Kara’s face and she shook her head fondly.

  
“No. She ran away.”

 

“I see. And did you notice anything unusual about her then? Other than she was in the park alone, in the rain.”

 

Kara hesitated for a moment before continuing. Hank had told her to be honest, and so she would.

 

“Yes. She had a mark on her cheek that looked like she’d been hit. The next time I saw her it had bruised.”

 

“And that made you suspicious of her home life?” Caroline noted something down, glancing up at her. “That’s understandable. But what compelled you to continue approaching her after she’d run away from you the first time?”

 

Kara looked down at her linked fingers, trying to formulate a response. She didn’t want to lie and just say it was just a normal response born of concern and not of intense relation to Alice’s situation, but what if telling of her past abuse made her an unworthy fosterer?

 

Thinking of Alice’s sweet, trusting face, she couldn’t bring herself to lie. It would come out sooner or later, especially as she had already told Alice the basics of what had happened.

 

“Because she reminded me of myself.” She replied, looking up and meeting Caroline’s eyes. They held eye contact for several seconds, a look of understanding dawning on the older woman’s face.

 

“… I see. What do you mean by that?”

 

Kara took a breath, sitting up straighter and unclenching her hands. She couldn’t stop now.

 

“My father- both of my parents- were similar to Todd Williams.” She began stiltedly, trying to stop her voice from wavering. “They- they were both emotionally and physically abusive towards me until I left-” Ran away from. “- home on my eighteenth birthday.”

 

Caroline stared at her, her gaze piercing.

 

“… There is nothing like that mentioned in any of the verbal or written statements you’ve given regarding the events.” Her voice was flat and Kara fought hard not to flinch.

 

“I know. I… I never- I never told anyone. I think Rose knows, and Hank. But I never looked back, and I-” She paused, trying to formulate her thoughts coherently. “When I saw Alice, I saw myself in her. I know what she went through, I know how it feels. I don’t want her to ever feel how I felt. Not anymore.” She looked back up from her lap where her eyes had wandered to see that the other woman’s gaze had softened slightly, although her expression hardened again as their eyes met. “I’m not trying to save myself through Alice. I’ve accepted what happened to me and I live with it. I just want to help her.”

 

Caroline sighed, closing the file in front of her and leaning her elbows on the desk.

 

“Miss Dodgson, I’ll be frank with you. Through this short conversation I believe you would be a suitable caretaker for Alice. Your care and compassion for her is obvious although you’ve only known her a short time, and the recommendations from Rose Chapman and Hank Anderson are nothing short of golden. Plus, Daniel told me how close you and Alice seemed at the hospital. However...” Kara’s heart dropped. “As you have now admitted to having this experience, it is a step back in this instance. As such, I’m going to recommend you to have several sessions with a specialist in this kind of trauma as an assessment for your mental wellbeing.” She retrieved a notepad from inside her desk and began writing in it. “Should they go well, I will have no problem in putting you through for a fostering licence. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Kara nodded, feeling breathless. The anxiety that had spiked in the last minute was still there but the news that she had apparently impressed Caroline was helping curb it somewhat.

 

“Wonderful. I just have one more question for you.” Caroline linked her fingers together and leaned forward on her desk. “Why do you want to adopt Alice Williams?”

 

Kara processed the question, looking down at her lap before sitting up straight and catching Caroline’s eyes with her own.

 

“She needs me. And I need her. It’s as simple as that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a last name!! I’d say it took forever but honestly I toyed with using Curry (from her actress) to Carroll (as she and Alice both love Alice in Wonderland) then from there I went to Lewis Carroll’s real last name, which is Dodgson. My reasoning is that after Kara left her childhood home she wanted to rid herself of her past, so she changed her last name to that of her favourite author. I couldn’t just have her as Kara Williams, that would be strange.
> 
> Speaking of names, Caroline Phillips is the woman from the very beginning of the game who’s family owned Daniel. I really like using characters from the game (I struggle making my own from scratch in fanfic) so you should expect to see a few more familiar faces soon! And Daniel is of course the PL600, but a much happier one. Poor Daniel.  
> Daniel knows that Kara is looking for an adoption license because when Rose and Hank called social, they said everything they knew about Kara’s plans just in the hopes of speeding it up a bit. I may have sped through this chapter a bit but I am very eager to get onto the rest and I am super excited for you guys to read it. And somehow it still came out at 5000 words.  
> My laptop screen isn’t doing too well at the moment, if I don’t have it in a /very/ specific position it sort of goes into a static screen which means I can’t see anything. I’m hopefully getting it fixed very soon because it’s very hard to type when your computer isn’t working :(
> 
> 100% headcanon that everyone ships Kara and Luther hard but neither of them notice because they’re both too busy awkwardly crushing on eachother without realising it.
> 
> One last thing- ya'll may have noticed that I actually have a chapter count now! I haven't finished all the chapters but I have very detailed plans for each of them. But! I also have plans for oneshots and future miniseries so this will not be the end of Just Want to See You Smile!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of clothes shopping, therapy and a surprise. Not all at once.

“How about this?”

 

Kara turned at the sound of Luther’s voice, snorting before clapping a hand over her mouth.

 

The two had left Alice in the care of Connor, who had finally been released from house arrest by his dad following his injury. They’d realised that other than the outfit she’d been wearing when she went into hospital and the pyjamas Luther had bought her, Alice didn’t have any clothes with her. So they’d decided to go out to buy her some more.

 

Luther was holding up a bright pink shirt, covered in sequins with a unicorn plastered on the front.

 

“You can’t be serious.” Kara replied, fighting a grin.

 

Luther pulled a face and shook his head, putting the shirt back on the rail.

 

“I didn’t think it was her kind of thing.” He murmured, approaching her.

 

They’d been getting odd looks from other people all morning, and Kara knew why- two young adults shopping in the girls section of a department store for a child that wasn’t with them- but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

“This is more like it, I think,” She turned, holding up a pair of navy jeans before checking the size and putting them in the basket. “Why is it so difficult to buy girl’s clothes that aren’t pink and sparkly?”

 

Luther shrugged, looking away from a display of trainers.

 

“How did you escape it?”  


“I only bought clothes from thrift shops. There isn’t this much glitter in there.” She shrugged, examining a puffy coat. “Men’s clothes are much more comfy for me anyway.”

 

They ended up buying Alice two outfits, a coat and some underwear and socks, Kara wincing a little at the bill as she paid. She hadn’t spent that much on clothes… ever, probably, electing to wear what she already owned until it wore out.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow morning?” Luther asked as they got on the bus to the hospital.

 

Kara looked out of the window, watching the world go by.

 

“I have an appointment with- with someone. It’s about adopting.” She tried to shrug it off, not wanting to admit that she was going to therapy. She was nervous enough already without talking about it.

 

**~*~**

 

The next morning found her standing outside a large door with a plaque that read, ‘Lucy Waner, Therapist’ on it at just below head-height. Kara swallowed back her nerves, raising a slightly shaky hand and knocking on the door a few times. She heard footsteps from inside and fought the urge to step back as the door was opened.

 

“Kara?” The woman who answered the door asked, smiling softly at her.

 

“Y-yes.” Kara replied, momentarily taken aback by her appearance. The woman- Lucy, she assumed- was beautiful, with dark skin and thick dreadlocks going down to her waist and dark eyes that looked almost black. The most striking thing about her was her skin- her face had almost mirrored pale white patches on, which Kara realised with a nervous glance down, extended to her arms.

 

“Wonderful. Come in, come in.” Lucy stepped back, opening the door to let Kara through and closing it behind her. “Have a seat.”

 

Kara looked around the room as she shrugged her jacket off, sitting on one of two plush sofas in the middle of the room. It wasn’t at all what she’d expected of a therapist’s office- the image in her head had been of a sterile, clinical room much like a hospital one, but this one seemed nice. Homely.

 

It wasn’t large but the high ceiling gave the effect of making it seem bigger than it was, and there were bookshelves lining the walls with well-worn books filling them. A small desk sat by the window with a chair behind it, paperwork and files in neat piles on top next to a few pencil pots and a laptop. There was also a table in the corner of the room with what looked like a coffee maker and a set of cups on, which Lucy approached as Kara sat.

 

“How are you today, Kara?” She asked, turning to face her.

 

Kara looked at her, feeling a little nervous.

 

“I’m alright, thank-you.” She replied, attempting a small smile. One of her hands found her was to the jacket in her lap and she began fiddling with the collar. “And you?”

 

“I’m good, thank-you for asking.” Lucy smiled at her, pouring something into two cups and approaching. She placed them both on the table before sitting on the sofa opposite Kara, drawing her legs up and tucking them underneath her.

 

“So, what brings you here today?” She asked, settling her level gaze on Kara.

 

Kara hesitated, not sure what to begin.

 

“Shall I start off?” Lucy started with a small smile, although it wasn’t an unkind one. She had an odd air around her, as if she knew everything already but wasn’t holding it over her.

 

Nodding, Kara subconsciously mirrored her position on the sofa.

 

“Okay. I have had a look at the file Mrs Phillips sent over, I won’t lie and say I know nothing.” Leaning forward, Lucy picked up one of the cups before sitting back. “You grew up in Detroit?”

 

Kara blinked, not expecting that for the first question. She’d expected something much more to the point.

 

“I- yes, I’ve always lived here. I’ve moved a few times though.” Only twice, once to get away from her parents and then after her apartment block got sold for development and everyone had been thrown out. She’d spent three days sleeping in bus shelters while trying to find a new place, but she hadn’t told anyone about that before.

 

“You must like the city then?” Lucy responded, still sounding casual.

 

“It’s all I’ve ever known.” Kara shrugged, slowly leaning in and picking up the cup from the table. It looked like some sort of tea with tiny petals floating in it. “Um. Have you lived here long?”

 

Lucy smiled at her, leaning on the arm of her couch.

 

“The same as you, all my life. I attended college here for my degree but I don’t think I could leave.” She shrugged. “My work is here, and my friends.” Her eyes met Kara’s and again, Kara was hit by just how amazingly dark her eyes were. “You seem to have a good support network around here?”

 

Kara felt a small smile grow on her face and she ducked her head.

 

“Yeah, they’re… amazing.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “I met Rose when I started working for her after- after I left home. Everyone else, I met through her.”

 

“Tell me about them.” Lucy encouraged, voice soft.

 

“Rose is… amazing. She’s owned a diner for almost thirty years, I’ve only known her for eight though. And there’s- there’s Luther,” Kara felt her face grow slightly warm at the thought of him but she didn’t quite know why. “He’s, um, he’s worked there for longer than I have. I think he’s known Rose for a long time.”

 

Lucy seemed to have noticed her reaction to talking about Luther and was smiling at her, which didn’t help.

 

“And there’s Hank and Connor, they’re both detectives. They come in every day.” She ran a hand through her short hair. “The Jericho Four- that’s, um, that’s what we call them. They’re four junior doctors who’ve been coming in for years.” Suddenly it felt like she’d run out of things to say, although she felt that she could talk for ages on the people who had- in her eyes- saved her.

 

“It seems like you’ve got yourself quite a support group.”

 

Kara couldn’t stop a smile creeping onto her face again.

 

“Of course, a big reason you’re here today is this little girl I’ve heard about.” Lucy continued, dark eyes still upon Kara. “Tell me about Alice.”

 

“She’s...” Kara hesitated, looking down at her lap. “I’m… not sure what to say.”

 

“That’s okay. What does she like to do?” Lucy asked instead, not sounding as annoyed as Kara felt she should be at her inability to answer simple questions.

 

“She likes to draw. And read, and have things read to her.” A memory came to her of a few days ago and she felt her lips pull up in a smile. “I walked in on Luther reading her a storybook a few days ago. It was the first time she’s laughed for someone other than me.”

 

“You seem close.”

 

Kara shrugged, not sure how she could say that she had never felt a connection to anyone quiet like the one she felt to Alice before without sounding too attached.

 

“She- she reminds me a lot of myself.” She said haltingly, unsure that she actually wanted to say this but knowing that she had to, she had to talk to this woman or she would lose the chance of getting Alice. “I, um. When I was young, my parents...” She trailed off, the lump in her throat feeling as if it was choking her. It was stupid, so stupid, it had been so long since she’d left that hellhole, why couldn’t she talk about it?

 

“Kara?”

 

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at Lucy.

 

“You don’t have to talk about that now, okay? I’m not here to force you into anything, or make you talk about anything you’re not comfortable with. We have a few sessions together and we’re going to take each one as it comes.” Her voice was smooth and calm, a barely-there comforting smile on her face as her level gaze met Kara’s.

 

Some tension that had gathered in Kara’s body eased as she met the dark gaze. There was something about Lucy, something she couldn’t quite put into words, but the woman seemed to have the calmest and wisest aura of anyone she’d encountered before.

 

“Thank-you.” She whispered, letting out a slightly unsteady breath.

 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Lucy replied. “Now. What else do you and Alice like?” **  
**

**~*~**

 

The bus rise to the hospital was uneventful, a sharp contrast to the thoughts swirling through Kara’s head. The session with Lucy hadn’t been at all what she imagined, it had been more like a chat over drinks than an hour with a licensed therapists but she didn’t have much experience with either to draw on. They’d just chatted about Alice, her job and her plans for the future- Kara was embarrassed to admit that she hadn’t really had any for a long time, until now- until suddenly their time was up and Lucy scheduled her for her next session.

 

As well as that, the knowledge that Daniel and the mystery foster parent were likely going to meet her at the hospital and take Alice was weighing heavy on her mind.

 

Daniel had been sure that the person would be happy to continue letting Kara see Alice but what if they weren’t? Or what if they decided they wanted to adopt Alice and had an advantage over her as she hadn’t yet been approved for an adoption licence?

 

Dread sat heavy in her chest as she approached Alice’s room, the like of which she hadn’t felt since that day she’d gone to meet Alice and the girl never turned up.

 

Alice was sitting on the bed, holding her fox toy with one hand with her backpack sitting by her feet. Her casted arm lay on her lap, the purple decorations that Markus had so carefully painted intact.

 

“Hey,” Kara started, putting her own bag down and approaching the bed.

 

Alice looked up immediately, dropping her fox to the bed and jumping off before just about tackling Kara. Her small arms went up to circle her legs and she made a happy noise, pressing her little face into Kara’s side.

 

Kara laughed quietly, feeling the tension she’d been carrying since before her therapy session ease a little.

 

“Happy to see me?” She asked teasingly, running a hand over Alice’s hair. The girl nodded, not seeming to want to let go any time soon.

 

There was a knock on the door and Kara turned to see Daniel entering with a smile on his face.

 

“Miss Dodgson, Alice! Good afternoon,” He greeted, gesturing to the doorway with one hand. “Our fosterer is just finishing up some paperwork, she’ll be with us in just a moment.”

 

Alice clung to her trousers, hiding her face in Kara’s side from the person stepping through the door. Kara swallowed thickly, her arms holding onto Alice maybe a little tighter than necessary- then her eyes widened in surprise.

 

Rose entered, immediately approaching Daniel and handing him a clipboard.

 

“All done. I dropped off the rest of them earlier with Caroline, is that everything?” She smiled pleasantly, oblivious to Kara’s confused expression.

 

“Perfect, thank-you Ms Chapman.” Daniel slid the papers into the satchel at his side after looking over them, a smile on his face as he looked up at the women. “I’ll return these to Ms Phillips, in a week you’ll get a visit from a member of our department to see how you’re getting along and we’ll be in touch with you soon, Miss Dodgson.” He stepped forward to shake Kara’s hand, then Rose’s before leaving.

 

“Rose?” Kara managed to get out, staring at her. “You’re- you’re fostering her?” She felt Alice’s arms tighten around her legs even as the girl turned her head to look at Rose.

 

“Of course.” Rose replied, “You didn’t think we’d all just stand by and wait by for your licence to be approved?”

 

Kara didn’t know what to say.

 

“Honey, I’ve been fostering kids for over twenty years. I had a break when my husband passed but I was thinking the house has been a little quiet recently.” She winked at Kara before holding out her hand to Alice. “Now, it’s been a busy morning and I think we could all go for some lunch. What do you say?”

 

Alice hesitated for a few seconds before slowly putting one of her hands in Rose’s, the other finding Kara’s hand and holding onto it tightly.

 

“Are you coming?” She asked nervously, glancing up at her as Kara retrieved both their bags and Alice’s fox.

 

“Of course.” Kara replied with a reassuring smile, the near-overwhelming nervousness from earlier dissipating as they left the room Alice had been inhabiting for the last week.

 

Rose lead the way to her car, opening the back door for Kara and Alice to climb in before sitting in the drivers seat and starting up the engine. The drive was quiet, the only talking being Alice quietly filling in Kara about what book she’d read that morning and Kara’s encouraging words. Although Alice was nowhere near as talkative as a lot of other children her age, compared to how she’d been when they had first met she was talking so much more.

 

They pulled up outside the diner, the windows frosted from the chill outside and the condensation from the warmth of the inside. Kara helped Alice out of the car, lifting her over a patch of slushy snow on the ground and putting her down on a clear patch of pavement. Looking over at the door, there was a piece of paper with ‘CLOSED for private event’ taped to the inside of the glass and Kara frowned, turning to Rose as she rounded the car.

 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, gesturing to the sign as her other hand was almost immediately grasped by Alice.

 

Rose looked back at them with a smile on her face as she opened the door, waving a hand for Kara and Alice to enter ahead of her.

 

The first thing Kara noticed was just how many people were in the diner. It took her a moment to identify them- three of the Jericho Four were gathered around in the corner, looking at something on Simon’s phone as Markus leaned against the counter and Connor chatted to him animatedly with Hank standing next to him, a fond expression on his face. Adam and one of his friends were sitting on the counter, although the second Rose entered they hurriedly slid off and did their best to look innocent.

 

The second thing she noticed was the large white banner with ‘ _Welcome back_ _Kara & Alice_ _!’_ in large purple letters hanging above the counter, with purple and white streamers hanging from either end.

 

“I- what-” Kara started, looking around in shock.

 

Hank was the first to notice their arrival and he grinned at them, coming over and pulling Kara- and by proxy, Alice- into a hug. The others in the diner

 

“There’s my girls.” He greeted, releasing them and stepping back. “Finally out of hospital, eh Alice?”

 

Alice wasn’t listening, instead looking around the diner with wide eyes. Her attention was caught by the banner above the counter and she tugged on Kara’s hand, pointing up at it and looking up at her.

 

“You like it?” North approached next, dropping herself into a nearby booth so she was nearer Alice’s eye level. “Simon and Markus did that. Simon did the streamers, he can’t paint for sh-”

 

“- sugar, he can’t paint for sugar.” Josh put a hand over North’s mouth just in time to stop the swear word, but let out a disgusted noise when she licked his hand. “Really, North?”

 

North shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

 

“Got you to let go, didn’t it?” She grinned, winking at Kara.

 

“If you two are done being the worlds biggest five year-olds,” Came Markus’s voice as he approached, Connor right behind him. “We have a party to throw.”

 

Minus the occasional Christmas party at the diner and the few times she’d been invited to birthday dinners or events in the past few years, Kara didn’t know the last time she’d been invited to a celebration- or at least, not one involving her. She hadn’t celebrated her birthday in close to eighteen years and didn’t see the need to when she was by herself, although her friends- family? - at the diner always got her small somethings.

 

Alice’s puzzlement turned to excitement when she realised and accepted that yes, this was in part for _her_ and she was _allowed_ to be excited and take part in things.

 

Luther had emerged from the kitchen after a few minutes, a little flustered at not having come out earlier from being caught up in preparing something. He’d seemed a little surprised when Kara immediately went to hug him- she usually shied away from most physical contact and he’d always respected that- but accepted it gladly, as well as the following one from Alice, who’d laughed as he’d picked her up to hug her.

 

Kara had watched them, a smile on her face, blushing a little as she caught Hank watching her with a smirk.

 

An hour or so later found her sitting near the window in the very same booth that Alice had slept in on her first morning at the diner, watching the others as she rested her chin on her palm.

 

Connor was demonstrating various coin tricks to North and Josh, trying to teach them basic ones and encouraging both of them when they kept failing. Hank was talking to Rose about something over by the counter as the woman cut into a cake that Luther had made, handing off pieces to whoever wanted them, and Luther was sitting with Alice up by the counter as she showed him some papers- likely the drawings she’d been working on while in hospital. She caught a glimpse of Markus and Simon at the other end of the diner and realised they were either holding hands or trying to arm wrestle- or both, she wouldn’t put it past them.

 

Kara smiled as she watched everyone quietly. She didn’t feel alienated or alone, not being in the middle of the party, she’d always hated being the centre of attention. It felt nice, being here with people who cared enough to celebrate hers and Alice’s return to the diner, even if it had only been just over a week.

 

A plate of cake was placed in front of her and Kara was pulled from her thoughts, sitting up straight as Rose sat across from her, handing her a fork.

 

“You look thoughtful.” Rose commented, though not unkindly.

 

Kara shrugged, looking across the diner again.

 

“It’s just… nice.” She replied, watching as Alice and Luther went over to Markus and Simon- who were definitely arm wrestling now, she realised. “Having people.” When she looked back at Rose she noted the sad smile on the woman’s face, immediately feeling bad.

 

“Kara, you know we’ve always been here for you right?” Rose asked quietly, and Kara looked down. It wasn’t that she didn’t count them in her life, it was just that… she couldn’t understand why they’d all see her as worthy of her attention.

 

Maybe that was something to bring up with Lucy?

 

“How long have you been fostering for?” She asked instead, wanting to steer the question away from her own feelings.

 

Rose raised an eyebrow at her and she knew she’d failed in being stealthy at it.

 

“Since I married my Ron. We decided against having our own kids straight away, wanted to focus on the diner a bit beforehand, but we were introduced into fostering by a friend,” She pointed at Hank, who was attempting the coin tricks that Connor was so fond of. “And decided to give it a go.”

 

Rose’s eyes travelled across the diner before landing on Luther, who was sat next to Alice.

 

“Luther was my first and only adoption. I got him when he was fourteen.”

 

Kara felt like she could’ve got whiplash from how fast she turned her head to stare at Rose.

 

“You adopted Luther?” She asked, lowering her voice a little so she wouldn’t attract attention.

 

“Mmhmm. Poor boy. The things he’s seen...” Rose looked over at Kara, as if assessing her. “He never mentioned it?”

 

Kara shook her head, looking back at Luther. He and Alice were had moved and were sat next to Markus, although North had sat opposite him now to challenge him.

 

“Kara,”

 

She turned to face Rose, who was looking at her with a soft but serious expression.

 

“I’m telling you this now because I know that he wants you to know, but doesn’t want to tell you.” She sighed, running a hand over her pulled-back hair. “He’s afraid that you’ll think differently of him.”

 

“I won’t,” Kara immediately replied, sitting up a little straighter.

 

“I know.” Rose said, a small smile finding her face before it dropped to a sadder expression. “Do you know the name Zlatko?”

 

A chill ran through Kara’s veins and she nodded. She hadn’t heard that name since she was twelve, before that it had been well-known in her house.

 

“You know he was the head of one of the biggest gangs in Detroit. He also dealt a lot in drug dealing, I think he was the main supplier for almost every dealer in this city.” Rose’s voice was sombre even as she took a bite of her cake. “The red ice epidemic was mostly down to him. A lot of people died in his peak years, thank god he was taken down when he was.” She shook her head, the subject obviously weighing heavy on her.

 

Kara nodded, looking down at her plate. Zlatko had been her parent’s favoured supplier, she had luckily never met the man in person but they’d had several of his drug runners stop by the house for payment before. She’d hid in her room every time. When Zlatko got taken down by the police it had been an enormous relief for her, until she realised that it made it harder for her parents to get what they wanted, which made them very upset.

 

“Luther ran away from home when he was ten. He had a very unhappy childhood and hoped that, if he ran away, he could find somewhere better. Instead… Zlatko found him.” She looked angry just thinking of the man. “He used children to smuggle or run drugs across the city, trading his protection for their work. For a lot of homeless kids in Detroit it was the only option for survival, I hope you understand this.” She looked up at Kara with serious eyes.

 

Kara nodded. She knew only too well how hard it was to survive by yourself.

 

“When Luther grew up, he grew fast. When I met him at fourteen he was already six foot, and Zlatko had promoted him to muscle in his organisation. He’d go with dealers to trade off and intimidate them into doing when he wanted. Luther never hurt anyone, he was just there for the image.” She seemed intent on Kara understanding that although Luther had been involved in these things it didn’t mean he wanted to be, and Kara knew that. She couldn’t imagine Luther hurting anyone.

 

“What happened?” She asked quietly when Rose didn’t continue. “What got him out?”

 

“He saw his best friend die.” Rose murmured, looking over at the man she had raised.

 

Kara’s hand went to her mouth, following Rose’s eyes and seeing Alice snuggle up against his side, his arm around her shoulders. It was hard to imagine Luther having such a history.

 

“They had a free day from what that man made them do, and were having a day out in the city when they stumbled on a drug deal gone… gone horribly wrong. One of their friends was getting attacked by a buyer for not having the right stuff so they went to help him, but the man had a gun. He shot both of Luther’s friends and ran away. It was then that Luther realised he couldn’t do it anymore.”

 

Kara couldn’t speak, could only watch as Rose opened up about her friend’s past.

 

“He waited, holding his best friend in his arms til the police and ambulance came then willingly went with them. He told them everything he knew about Zlatko and his organisation- the drugs, the bribery, his suppliers, everything. The only thing he asked was that he was allowed to attend his friend’s funerals.” A sad smile took up on her face and she looked over at Kara. “Luckily for him, Hank was the head of the task force that took down Zlatko. He argued for protection and lenience for Luther when he didn’t know to ask for it. He managed to get my boy a deal, the information in exchange for a new life. He was only fourteen, he hadn’t had a chance. Hank kept visiting him in his group home, taking him on outings. Connor immediately took a shine to him, but Hank couldn’t adopt another kid. Then one day, he brought Luther to this very diner.” She pointed a finger to a photograph that hung near the counter. It was framed, of a young Luther being shown how to work something. It had always been one of Kara’s favourites.

 

“Adam was two at the time and we’d decided to hold off fostering any more kids, but the second I met him I knew I had to take him in. That boy deserved everything in the world, and I was going to give it to him. He was hesitant at first- didn’t think he deserved any basic kindness, any family. But we got there in the end.” She smiled softly, looking over at Luther again. “He took to Adam like he’d known him for years. Told me he’d had a little brother once but lost contact when he ran away. So far, he hasn’t wanted to find him.”

 

Rose sighed, leaning back in her seat.

 

“You two have the same eyes, you know,” She said quietly, looking at Kara. “The eyes of people who have seen too much, far too early. You both and Alice.”

 

Kara looked down at her lap, unable to keep the eye contact for longer than a few seconds.

 

“How did you know?” She asked. “About me?”

 

Rose gave a small smile, leaning forward and gently resting her hand over Kara’s.

 

“I’ve met a lot of kids who’ve come from nothing, who have had nothing. The second I met you, Kara, I knew you were one of them. And you didn’t deserve that.” She grinned, trying to lighten the mood a little. “Hell, if you were a few years younger when I met you I would have adopted you myself!”

 

It didn’t have the desired effect and Kara’s eyes welled up a little.

 

“Really?” She whispered, not quite sure what to say.

 

“Oh honey,” Rose stood, rounding the table and pulling her into a hug. “Of course. And even though nothing’s on paper, you are a part of this family. You hear me?”

 

Kara nodded, arms coming up around Rose as she hugged her back. Part of her wanted to be embarrassed at being so emotional but it had been a long day, a long week, and she couldn’t bring herself to be.

 

“Kara?” Came Alice’s voice from behind Rose and Kara pulled back, subtly wiping her eyes and smiling at Alice as Rose stood up.

 

“Hey,” Kara replied, sliding out of the booth and crouching before Alice. “Are you enjoying the party?”

 

Alice looked concerned at Kara’s red eyes but nodded, holding a small stack of papers in her hands.

 

“Um. I’ve, I have a present for you.” She said shyly, looking up at Luther who nodded at her encouragingly. She held the papers up for Kara, who took them gently and went through them.

 

Although she hadn’t wanted to admit it, she had been a little jealous that every other regular in the diner had gotten a drawing and she hadn’t, but now she realised why.

 

There was at least ten pieces of paper with very carefully drawn pictures on them in felt tip, each coloured in and with captions on the bottom in wobbly handwriting. They were all of Kara and Alice, starting in the park with two recognisable figures on the swings, then in the diner with matching drinks, then in the hospital with them hugging on the bed. The last one had everyone- Hank, Connor, the Jericho Four, Rose, Luther, Kara and Alice all standing in the diner with big smiles on their faces. What brought tears to Kara’s eyes though was the ‘My Family’ written above them all.

 

“She’s been working on these for a while, haven’t you Alice?” Luther prompted, a hand on Alice’s shoulder as the girl nodded shyly.

 

“They’re wonderful.” Kara whispered, looking up at Alice with a watery smile. “They’re perfect, Alice. Thank-you.” She pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let go.

 

Alice made one of her happy noises, both her hands coming up to grip onto Kara’s hoodie. It took a minute or so for Kara to release her, putting the drawings down safely on the table before standing.

 

“Kara, are you alright-” Luther sounded concerned, then surprised as Kara just about encircled his chest with her arms as she hugged him, Rose’s telling of his past still weighing on her mind.

 

“I’m good.” She replied, feeling Alice attach herself to their sides and moving one arm to around her shoulders. “Everything’s good.”

 

~*~*~

 

The party wound down a few hours after that, with the Jericho Four leaving for their shifts at the hospital and Connor dragging Hank out so they could get some sleep before their next shift. Luther waited until the diner was all closed up to leave, waiting for them as Rose locked the doors.

 

“So, Kara,” Rose began as she checked the door before turning to face her. “Are you headed home?”

 

Kara nodded, feeling bad as Alice’s face fell.

 

“I have some paperwork to do and Dinah needs to be fed. But,” She crouched down to Alice’s level, brushing some hair from her face. “I promise I will see you tomorrow. Okay?”

 

Alice nodded, still looking downtrodden as she got into Rose’s car. The two still on the pavement waved goodbye, waiting until the car rounded the corner before walking away.

 

“I thought you lived in the opposite direction?” Kara asked as they walked.

 

“I do. I just thought it would be nice to walk with you. If that’s alright?” Luther sounded unsure, glancing down at her.

 

“Of course it is.” Kara smiled up at him, heart jolting a little as their hands brushed between them. “Um. Thank-you for being there for Alice. It means a lot to me.”

 

Luther smiled back, seeming relieved.

 

“She’s a sweet girl. She reminds me a lot of you, when you first came to the diner.” There was quiet for a few minutes, but it was nice. Peaceful.

 

“Rose… Rose told me about adopting you.” Kara said quietly, glancing up at Luther. He froze, standing in place for a moment before continuing. “I’m really happy that she did.”

 

“Rose is a good woman.” His voice sounded thick, almost afraid. “Did- did she tell you everything?”

 

Kara nodded, only realising that Luther had stopped walking when she went to look at him and he wasn’t there. She turned to facing, suddenly realising that he looked _scared_.

 

“Luther?”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” He started, looking down at his feet, hands clenched into fists by his sides. “I didn’t- I wanted to, I didn’t want to keep it a secret. But I didn’t… I didn’t want you to think less of me.” He wasn’t meeting her eyes, looking more nervous than she’d ever seen him.

 

Kara stepped forwards slowly, not wanting to spook him, and came to a stop maybe a foot away.

 

“Luther,” She said, meeting his eyes when he looked at her. “I’ve known you for eight years. You… you’re my closest friend. Nothing that man made you do could make me think any less of you.” With a sudden rush of confidence, she reached forwards and took one of his hands in hers. “You are one of the best people I have ever known.”

 

Luther smiled, looking impossibly relieved.

 

“You- you should know,” He replied, beginning to walk again, their hands still joined. “That I think the same of you.”

 

Kara’s heart fluttered in her chest, looking away. Neither spoke as they walked in the snow, their fingers linked between them. Neither needed to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, I ship Kara and Luther so hard in this AU it's unreal. I had to put the shopping bit in because the thought of those two doing domestic stuff kills me.
> 
> Lucy’s appearance is based on the cables coming out of her head (I was torn between her having really short hair/shaved head because her skull case is broken or dreads and I /love/ how dreads look), and with her damaged synthetic skin giving her white patches reminded me of vitiligo, which is a (beautiful) skin condition that causes the pigment-making cells to sort of stop working.  
> Hank can pretend all he wants to be a stoic badass but he’s a softie who’s adopted all these children and he knows it.  
> I called Rose’s husband Ron for no particular reason but he doesn’t have a name in the game so :/  
> Also, Rose is telling Kara Luther’s backstory with his explicit permission. He wants to tell Kara himself but is scared that she’d become afraid of him or not want to be associated with him anymore, so has told Rose that if Kara wanted to know anything then she can tell her. Zlatko is and forever will be the /worst/.  
> I found this neat quote on the Luther’s wiki, ‘After becoming deviant, Luther remains quiet but shows care and understanding to both Kara and Alice. He accepts his mistakes, tries to focus on the future whenever possible, and tries to encourage the duo.’ How perfect is that??  
> I’ll be honest, I have no idea how the weather works in America but I wanted it to snow so it’s snowing :D this chapter is early-mid September. Global warming my dudes.  
> Also- I watched a bit of Cabin in the Woods yesterday and Jesse Williams/Markus is in it wearing glasses, so in this AU Markus wears glasses. Seriously look his character up, he's so frickin' cute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessions with Lucy continue and Luther comes over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for child abuse (semi-descriptive in a flashback, physical abuse heavily implied), neglective parents and sadness. But also cute stuff, I promise!

“So how have you been since our last session?” Lucy asked as she settled down on the sofa opposite Kara, pulling her legs up under her.

 

Kara shrugged, tracing the rim of her mug thoughtfully.

 

“I’ve been… alright.” She replied, trying to think of anything notable so it didn’t just look like she was wasting the session. “Rose and Hank and the others threw a welcome back party for Alice and me after the last one. It was nice.” She smiled.

 

“That was very thoughtful of them.” Lucy smiled back, resting her chin on her palm. There were several scars running across the back of her wrist, Kara noticed for the first time. She distantly wondered where they’d come from.

 

“It was. And Rose has fostered Alice until I get custody of her- if, if I get custody of her.” Kara corrected herself, glancing away.

 

“Wonderful. Have you been visiting?”

 

“Every day. Alice is going back to school next week, she’s only two weeks late in the term because she’s been healing but I think she’ll catch up fast.”

 

“What grade is she in now?”

  
“Fourth.” Kara’s smile faded a little. It was around the same age she’d been when her parents had started being outwardly hostile towards her instead of just neglectful. “Um. I’m going back to work this week too, I felt bad about taking so much time off.”

 

“That’s understandable. And although it’s probably not helpful to say, you shouldn’t feel bad. It’s good to have time off when you have big things happening.” Lucy said gently, noting something down on a notepad on her sofa. “How do you feel about going back?”

 

“Fine. All I’ve been doing is sorting out paperwork and sleeping, and going to see Alice. I like working, especially with- with Luther.” Her cheeks warmed slightly and she hoped that Lucy didn’t notice, but by the small smile on her face she could tell that she had. “Um. We took Alice to the park the other day. Rose came with us, we went to the big one near the station. Luther and I got her a new coat just before she left hospital so she was warm, but she still wanted some ice cream. Well- Luther offered, then she asked. She’s still shy about asking for what she wants.”

 

There was an odd knowing look on Lucy’s face that Kara couldn’t quite place.

 

“That’s… all that’s happened really.” She finished lamely, shrugging and hiding her face in her mug for a moment.

 

“Sometimes a calm week is the best kind.” Lucy replied. “What’s your next step?”

 

“I have another stack of paperwork to fill in and submit, then I need to talk to Caroline with Rose and Hank as references,” She recited, having written down a list of things she had to do and pinned it to her fridge days ago. “I… I feel like I’ve been going in circles a lot. It’s hard to see that there’s an end to it.”

 

Lucy nodded understandingly.

 

“That’s common. These things can take a very long time to come but you’re definitely on the right track from what I can see. You’ve just got to keep looking forward.”

 

~*~

 

Kara sighed in frustration, running a hand through her short hair. It had not been a good day so far- the weather had been horrible, her umbrella had broken on the way to work, every other customer she talked to was angry or annoyed or both and she’d come home to three broken plates (courtesy of Dinah being cranky about not wanting to go outside in a blizzard) and a brand new wallet of paperwork to be read through and signed by tomorrow evening.

 

She was about five seconds away from banging her head on the table when her phone buzzed on the sofa nearby and she looked away from the papers, her neck aching as she realised she’d been in the same position for about two hours.

 

_Luther: How’s the paperwork?_

 

Despite her irritation at the day, Kara gave a small smile.

 

_Me: Great. Everything’s great. I definitely don’t want to throw it out the window._

 

She put the phone back down and stretched, wincing as her back made some noises it definitely didn’t make usually. The phone buzzed twice in quick succession.

 

_Luther: Ooh. That bad?_

 

_Luther: Have you eaten?_

 

Kara looked up at the clock on the wall, realising she hadn’t eaten since lunch almost seven hours ago.

 

_Kara: You think I’m that sensible?_

 

There was no reply and Kara tried to not feel downhearted as she put the phone down, feeling that she might have somehow scared him off. She picked up the pen again, looking down even as the words on the paper blurred before her eyes.

 

A few minutes passed before the buzzer from the front door of the apartments buzzed loudly, almost making her heart jump out of her chest. She approached the intercom and pressed the button.

 

“Hello?” She spoke quietly, looking out at the darkened sky and wondering who would be at the flats so late. It was probably a neighbour who’d lost their key, everyone in the building knew Kara just for how long she’d lived there.

 

“I’ve brought food, although it might be snow-damaged.” Came Luther’s voice from the speaker and she smiled, pressing the button to unlock the front door. She turned back to the apartment, hurriedly grabbing various bits of clothing (mostly sweaters) and some trash that lay around and throwing them into her room before getting back to the door just as a knock came from it.

 

Kara opened the door, smiling at the sight of Luther in a snow-covered coat and hat, holding onto a large bag wrapped in his scarf.

 

“You didn’t have to.” She said in greeting, waiting til he’d removed the sodden coat and hung to it to give him a gentle hug. The amount they’d been interacting or touching had increased since he’d walked her home after the party but neither had mentioned it.

 

“I know. I thought it might help after your day.” Luther replied, giving her a small smile. He’d had to intervene when a customer had gotten outright furious after Kara was a little slow in bringing his food out, threatening to sue the diner for making him wait. Kara had calmly attempted to talk him down- something she was actually very good at- but only Luther emerging from the kitchen and threatening to bodily remove him from the building had had any effect.

 

“Thank-you.” Kara said, taking the bag from him and hanging the scarf up before going to the kitchen to grab plates. “I put the heating on a minute ago, it should kick in soon. There’s blankets on the couch if you want one.”

 

It suddenly hit her that, in the eight years she and Luther had known each other, they’d never been to each other’s apartments. Luther had walked her home after the party but had left for his own home afterwards, and she only knew that he lived on the other side of town nearer to Rose’s house.

 

Kara suddenly felt a little embarrassed about her apartment, something she’d never felt before. It wasn’t a closet but it wasn’t exactly big either, with one (admittedly small) bedroom she just about managed to cram a single bed that she’d found at a garage sale into, a bathroom with a shower and a lounge/kitchen that was about the same size as the kitchen at the diner. No-one had ever come to visit before.

 

She abruptly realised how lonely that sounded.

 

“Would you like a drink?” She asked, trying to distance herself from her thoughts.

 

“Water, please.” Luther asked from the sofa and she bit back a grin at how he’d folded herself onto her tiny sofa, a knitted throw across his lap with his feet tucked under himself. She doled the food out into two bowls and gave one to him with his water before sitting beside him, trying to ignore how warm he was through the blanket.

 

There was quiet while they ate, which Kara was thankful for. The last few days had been filled with more talking and reading than she’d done in a long time and she felt exhausted, though it only really hit her now.

 

“Can I help at all?” Luther asked after they’d finished their food, pointing at the stack of papers on one side of the table.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I don’t want to put you through that.” Kara flashed a quick smile, putting their plates on the floor and preparing for yet _more_ signing.

 

“I want to help. Don’t make me say please.” There was a teasing glint to Luther’s eye and Kara bit her lip, looking down at the papers.

 

“If you’re sure… just look over these and make sure I’ve signed them all?” She passed a few papers over, thankful for the second opinion if nothing else.

 

“Sure.” Luther replied, already getting started. It was quiet while they worked, Kara trying to ignore the cramp in her wrist or how tired she suddenly felt. She rubbed her eyes, putting down pen and leaning against the back of the sofa. Maybe just five minutes resting her eyes couldn’t hurt.

 

~*~*~

 

 _Kara sighed quietly as she looked in the kitchen cabinets, searching for something, anything to make for dinner. She’d found an old tin of tomatoes in the cleaning cabinet (for some reason, she rarely questioned anything anymore), surely they had some pasta or something she could use? When had she last gone food shopping? She had been saving up money she’d found on the streets and in laundry to buy some more food but it had vanished_ again _, and Kara wasn’t brave enough to ask about it._

 

_The fridge was empty too, save for a half-gone pack of beer and a few scrapes of butter in a ripped packet. Maybe her parents would be too high to notice she hadn’t made food or order in something if they thought she wasn’t home? She could wait til school tomorrow, the lunch ladies usually took pity on her when she said she’d forgotten her lunch._

 

_The front door banged open and Kara nearly jumped out of her skin, standing straight and hitting her head on the edge of the open cabinet door. She hissed, rubbing her head and willing herself not to turn around. Sometimes, if she was lucky, they barely noticed she was there._

 

“ _You!”_

 

_Today wasn’t lucky._

 

_There were heavy footsteps behind her and Kara shut her eyes tight, clenching her fists by her sides._

 

‘Running only makes them angrier, stay still and be good and they might not-’

 

“ _Where is it, huh? Where the FUCK is it?!” Her father shouted, shoving her harshly._

 

_Kara stumbled to the sides, hunching over defensively as she looked at him._

 

“ _Where’s what-”_

 

“ _The MONEY!_ My _money, you little bitch, I know you’ve taken it-”_

 

“ _I haven’t, I haven’t taken anything-”_

 

“ _You’re lying! I know you’re lying, always lying, taking everything I fuckin’ earn,” He snarled, rage in his eyes as he twitched. There were some flakes of red on his shirt- he was high, definitely, Kara realised._

 

“ _I promise, I haven’t-” Kara started backing away, wondering if she could make it to the door before he caught her. There was no use reasoning with him when he was like this, she knew. She knew from the scars on her arms and the bruised ribs that took too little to explain at school and too long to fade._

 

“ _Don’t you even think of running from me-” Her father growled, reaching forward the moment she started to move and grabbing hold of her long hair. She cried out, pulling away but his grip was too tight. “Where is it?”_

 

“ _I don’t know, I don’t know!” Kara jerked away, barely feeling the pain as her hair was pulled harshly. “Please, I haven’t taken it I swear-”_

 

_Her father jerked her towards himself then shoved her to the floor, towering over her. He undid his belt, pulling it from his waist and smacking the end of it on the ground._

 

“ _You don’t wanna talk?” He stepped over her, pinning her ankle down with his foot as she tried to back away. “You’re gonna fuckin’ talk.”_

 

_~*~*~_

 

Kara jerked awake with a cry in her throat, almost throwing herself off the sofa but being held back by a blanket wrapped around her legs. One of her hands immediately went to her back, feeling faded scars instead of fresh wounds and her other hand went to her hair, which was now cut above her ears not to her waist, not where he could grab it and hold on-

 

“Kara?”

 

She nearly fell off the sofa with shock as the voice came from beside her, shaking like a leaf as she took in the sight of Luther sharing the same blanket and leaning against the arm of the sofa. He was sitting back with both hands up as if he was trying to calm a wild animal.

 

It was Luther, not her father. She was in _her_ apartment, not the rundown old house, with Luther and Dinah who was staring at her from her scratching post across the room as if she was insane.

 

“Kara, are you okay?” Luther asked, staying a respectful distance away and doing his best to not loom over her. “Can you talk?”

 

Kara opened and closed her mouth, willing words to come out but they were stuck in her throat. Stupid, _stupid_ , she couldn’t even talk after walking up from a nightmare about something that happened over ten damn years ago-

 

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Luther continued, lowering his hands. “Kara, look at me. You’re in your apartment, with me and Dinah, there’s no-one else here. You’re safe.”

 

Kara sucked in a deep breath, nodding and putting her face in her hands.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Luther asked and Kara felt a spike of fear, reaching a hand out lighting-fast and grabbing onto his wrist. She shook her head, not looking up at him as she tried to remember how to breath normally. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

 

There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

 

“Kara? Can- can I touch you?”

 

Kara thought for a minute, trying to figure out if touch would help or send her into a spiral of memories, something that hadn’t happened in years. She slowly nodded, watching with one eye as Luther very slowly shifted to sit next to her. He put an arm around her tense shoulders gently, waiting for any reaction before slowly pulling her dloser.

 

She went willingly, tension still running through her as she shivered. She felt his hand gently rubbing her arm comfortingly and suddenly felt the fight drain out of her as she just about collapsed against his side.

 

Luther’s chin rested on her head and his other arm came up to circle her, and she distantly noticed he seemed to be murmuring something under his breath but couldn’t quite make it out.

 

Her eyes found the window, the curtains open just enough so she could see the snow falling outside. She vaguely registered her heartbeat starting to slow down as she watched the falling flakes. It hadn’t been snowing that night, she remembered. It had been raining. It wasn’t the same.

 

“Kara?” Luther murmured, still with his arms wrapped around her. It felt good, she realised. Grounding.

 

“I’m okay.” She whispered back, still holding onto his wrist with one hand, feeling the thrum of his heartbeat below her fingers. “I’m okay.”

 

_~*~*~_

 

“Alice asked me why I cut my hair the other day.”

 

To her credit, Lucy didn’t startle although it was clear she hadn’t been expecting the statement. They’d been sitting in silence for several minutes- Kara had found it even harder than usual to start talking, and Lucy was never one to force her.

 

“Oh?” She replied, focusing her calm gaze on her patient.

 

Kara nodded, running her fingers over the slightly rough fabric of the throw cushion on her lap. It had been sitting in her mind since her visit with Alice two days earlier.

 

“Rose brought up her getting a haircut and when we asked what she wanted, Alice got thoughtful then pointed at me. I asked her why, and she said ‘because it looks really pretty on you and I want to be pretty like you too.’” She frowned, rubbing the cushion tassles between her fingers. “I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I first cut my hair with a pair of rusty scissors in a motel bathroom after I ran away from home. Or that I cut it because- because my _dad_ used to grab it and pull me around when he was angry.” She blinked back tears, not sure why this was spilling out now.

 

Oh, yes. The nightmare.

 

“What did you tell her?” Lucy’s voice broke through her thoughts and Kara looked up.

 

“I said she could have short hair if she wanted but she should think about it some more. In the end she just wanted it a little shorter.” Kara rubbed a hand under her nose, a habit she’d never gotten rid off. “What should I have told her?”

 

Lucy shrugged.

 

“Whatever you wanted to. You seem to have handled it well enough.” She brought her dark eyes up to meet Kara’s. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

 

The nightmare seemed to have jarred something in Kara that had been stopping her from talking these past few weeks. It seemed almost easy, casual to talk about some things- like the time with the belt, the time she had been too slow descending the stairs on a twisted ankle and her father had shoved her down them instead, like when she’d passed out at school after not eating for three days and had begged to not be sent home. They hadn’t listened. They’d given her a pamphlet on anorexia and sent her back to her parents.

 

They hadn’t been happy.

 

Lucy, for her part, didn’t react with shock or disgust to any of it. She only listened calmly, nodding encouragingly and passing a box of tissues over when Kara’s eyes overspilled.

 

“Has something happened?” She asked, watching as Kara threw a tissue into the bin by the sofa. “I don’t want to overstep, but this seems like a lot to offload at once.”

 

Kara looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers together nervously.

 

“I had a nightmare.” She said quietly, feeling almost childish admitting it.

 

“A nightmare?” Lucy repeated gently, calmly. As always.

 

“Mhm. I was getting stressed and overwhelmed over paperwork, Luther brought me some food.” Despite the talk of the session, a small smile crept onto her face. “He stayed to help me look over some things. We fell asleep on the sofa, and I had a nightmare.”

 

“Was it about something that happened?”

 

Kara nodded, feeling the faded scars on her back almost start to burn again although she knew it was all in her mind.

 

“When I was… thirteen? My dad thought I’d taken his money and he got angry at me. He- he grabbed my hair and pushed me down, then he used his belt to-” She screwed her face up, not wanting to continue to give her nightmare a voice. Instead, she brought a hand up and mimed striking with something. “I hadn’t, I hadn’t taken it. He didn’t believe me.”

 

Lucy’s eyes were sad when she finally looked up. Kara didn’t like it.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lucy said quietly, sounding sorrowful.

 

“It’s okay.” Kara replied, suddenly feeling exhausted. “It was a long time ago.”

 

“But you’re still living it.” Lucy said, rolling up her sleeves. “Did I ever tell you how I got these?” She pointed to a bold scar running down the outside of her wrist. Kara had noticed them in earlier sessions but felt it wasn’t her place to ask.

 

She shook her head instead, more than happy for someone else to talk for a while.

 

“Several years after I started practicing by myself, I took on a patient who I- in retrospect- shouldn’t have. He was a dangerously unhinged man, a danger to himself and everyone around him. I, at the time, thought I could handle his case by myself. I was wrong.” She frowned, looking down at the scar for a few moments before rolling down her sleeve. “He attacked me, tore up my office and injured two security guards before they managed to subdue him. I was in hospital for several weeks and didn’t practice again for over a year.” She looked over at Kara, who was watching her in shocked silence. “It’s been almost four years since that happened, but I’m still wary of larger men or sudden movements. I still get nightmares. My point is, it’s normal to still be effected by events long gone, or of people you haven’t seen in years. Of scars that will never fade.”

  
Kara pulled her cuffs down over her hands, fiddling with the soft fabric of her sweater.

 

“Did it help? Having Luther there?” Lucy continued, sounding more questioning than sad now.

 

Kara nodded, able to meet her eyes again after a moment.

 

“He understands what it’s like, to be with a person like that and not be able to leave. He doesn’t judge me. He’s just… there.”

 

Lucy smiled at her gently.

 

“Sometimes, that’s all you need.”

 

Kara left the session soon after, feeling exhausted but somehow a little lighter than before. She headed to Rose’s house, trudging through several inches of snow up the drive before knocking on the door.

 

“’round here!” Came a shout from the shed and Kara turned, approaching the large doors and peering in. “Hey Kara! Alice, look who’s here!”

 

Alice appeared at the back door to the shed and visibly lit up, sprinting over to Kara and throwing her arms around her.

 

Kara smiled, lowering herself to her knees so she could hug Alice properly. Even after the morning she’d had, it made her feel somehow better.

 

“Hey. What are you two up to?” She stood, immediately feeling Alice cling to her hand.

 

Rose stood from where she’d been crouching next to something in the corner, wiping her hands on an oily rag.

 

“I remembered that Adam had this bike when he was a kid that we’d thrown in here and forgotten about, so I thought I should fix it up for Alice.” She smiled at the two, gesturing down at the bike that was upside-down by her feet.

 

“Rose says that when summer comes, we can all go on a bike ride in the woods,” Alice rushed out, gently swinging Kara’s hand back and forth. “She said you can come and Luther and we can take a picnic and see the animals-”

 

“We _might_ see animals in the woods, honey.” Rose corrected gently, coming over and squeezing Kara’s arm in welcome. “She’s been excited about your visit all day, something’s gotten her all hyped up. Been chatting more than usual too. Luther came over yesterday to drop something off, they were talking for a while but I couldn’t catch what about.”

 

Kara looked down at Alice, who hid a shy smile behind her hand.

 

“Oh?” She said, placing a hand on Alice’s hair. “Can you tell us what you were chatting about?”

 

Alice shook her head, giving a quiet giggle.

 

“Nuh-uh. It’s a secret.” She whispered, leaning against Kara’s side.

 

“Well okay then. Kara, you want some lunch? I’ve got some good leftovers in the fridge we can heat up.” Rose started towards the door leading to the house, glancing behind to check they were following.

 

“Sounds good,” Kara replied with a smile. Alice began telling her about a new book that Rose had given her, and as she sat at the table with the little girl she loved so much and the woman who was more of a mother to her than her own, Kara realised she didn’t want anything more that day.

 

_~*~*~_

 

_Kara bit her lip to hold back whimpers as pain laced up her back. Her father had gotten bored quickly thankfully, throwing the belt down next to her with the orders to clean it and stomping off to god knows where. She’d laid on the floor shivering for- seconds, minutes? She didn’t know- until she’d gathered the strength to stumble to her room and collapse onto the mattress in the corner. The scores on her back had stopped sluggishly bleeding but stung horribly and her clothes sticking to them only made it worse, but she was too cold to take them off._

 

_A while later- she didn’t know how long- heels clicked down the hall and the door creaked open. Kara instinctively flinched and curled in on herself, choking back a sob as the wounds on her back were jarred._

 

“ _K’ra? Sweetie?” Came the slurred voice of her mom from the door as she leaned against the doorway, a lit cigarette between her fingers. “You up babe?”_

 

_Clenching her fists, Kara tried to keep her voice steady._

 

“ _Yeah.”_

 

“ _Shhhhh, not so loud. Mommy’s got a headache.” She took a drag from the cigarette. “Hey, uh, your father seemed kinda mad. D’you know why?”_

 

_Kara rubbed a hand under her nose, willing back tears. She knew her mother must have seen the bloodied belt on the kitchen floor, must have put two and two together. It wasn’t the first time this had happened._

 

“ _He thought I’d taken his money.” She ground out, refusing to turn and look at the woman who had supposedly raised her._

 

“ _Oh. Ohhh.” Came her mother’s hushed voice. “Okay.”_

 

“ _I didn’t take it.” Kara continued, more to herself than anyone else. She knew her mother didn’t care, probably wasn’t listening. “I didn’t. I don’t know where it is.”_

 

“ _No babe, no. I know you didn’t.” She was listening? “I know.”_

 

_Kara suddenly realised something that sent a rush of anger through her, only quelled by the pain on her back._

 

“ _You- you took it?” She whispered, trying to look over her shoulder but unable to. “You took it?”_

 

_Her mother sounded uncomfortable, as if she was trying to shrug it off._

 

“ _It’s his own damn fault if he leaves his money lying around.” She shrugged, turning into the corridor to flick the ash off her cigarette. “You okay babe?”_

 

_That was rare._

 

“ _I’m fine.” Kara whispered, closing her eyes and willing herself to think of the one thing she wanted._

 

_To leave._

 

“’ _Kay. Did you make dinner?”_

 

“ _No. We don’t have any food.” She replied, picturing her own apartment, with locks and windows that opened to a garden instead of to a dirty alleyway littered with trash and needles._

 

“ _Oh.” There was a few seconds of silence before her mother left, closing the door behind her with more force than necessary._

 

_Her own apartment, her own space. Maybe a pet. She’d always liked cats…_

 

_~*~*~_

 

Time seemed to move faster after that. Alice went back to school, Kara went back to work and the world seemed to move on. She finished her mandatory sessions with Lucy in a matter of weeks, although Lucy had pressed her card into Kara's hand with the promise that Kara could call her should she need anything. Kara and Alice got into the rhythm of visiting each other- Alice would come to the diner after school when Kara was working, Kara would go to Rose’s house when she wasn’t. She, and sometimes Luther, took Alice for days out and in one occasion Connor and Hank had taken them to a nearby theme park.

 

They’d slightly regretted that one when Connor recognised a known felon in the park, chased him down and gotten punched in the face for his troubles. Alice had actually told him off while Hank tried to not laugh behind her.

 

“ _Hey, the kid is right son. You should listen to her._ ” Was all he said before almost collapsing into giggles at the indignation on Connor’s face.

 

Things became so normal that Kara was surprised when a thick envelope came through her door.

 

An envelope she opened and withdrew the paper from with shaking hands.

 

An envelope that contained the words ‘ **Adoption licence approved** ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it has been a while. My apologies.  
> Happy holidays/anything you celebrate and if you don’t, I hope you all have a wonderful December!  
> I was going to leave it at the end of the therapy session but it’s been too long since I’ve had some Alice.  
> 10 points if you can guess what Luther and Alice were talking about! 
> 
> Thank-you so much to everyone who kudo'd/commented so far, it is all so motivating!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hits a snag in the adoption process but luckily someone is on hand to help.
> 
> (We've hit 40,000 words my friends!! This is officially the longest fic I've ever written and it is largely in thanks to you wonderful people who comment, kudo and read this! Thank-you!)

‘… _the potential foster parent/adopter must have a suitable home environment, EG one room per adoptee, a living area large enough to fit each person of the household, pets suitable for children, etc.’_

 

Kara had hit a snag.

 

In the panic of the paperwork, meetings and therapy sessions, the thought that her apartment may not be suitable hadn’t even crossed her mind. Now it was glaringly obvious and she realised that if she wanted to go through with this, she’d have to move.

 

“Kara?”

 

But where to? Detroit was overpopulated as it was, although she had some savings she didn’t have enough to buy an apartment or house and it had been hard enough to persuader her landlord to let her keep Dinah, let alone a nine year old.

 

“Earth to Kara, anyone reading me?”

 

Kara snapped out of her daze, looking up to find Markus watching her with an amused expression.

 

“Markus! Sorry, I’m a little distracted.” She apologised, immediately starting to make him his drink. Markus was a creature of habit, always ordering the same thing.

 

“No worries. It looked like you were pretty deep in thought.” He smiled, sitting down at the counter and leaning on his arms. “Care to share?”

 

Kara hesitated before handing over his cup.

 

“It’s just this adoption thing. I… hadn’t realised that I’d have to move to have enough space for Alice. I’ve been calling letting agencies and landlords all day but no-one wants a single waitress with a child and a cat.” She shrugged, leaning against the counter. There was something about Markus that always made him easy to talk to, although she didn’t know what it was.

 

“Ah. That’s a shame.” Markus commented, taking a sip of his drink. “But actually what I was going to talk to you about. You see,” He leaned forward, suddenly business-like. “I have a proposal.”

 

“Oh?” Kara replied, tidying up the papers she’d been reading and putting them under the counter.

 

“Mhm. You see, my father’s health has rather declined recently,” His expression dimmed a little for a moment. “And he’s in need of a live-in carer. I can’t be there all the time, of course, but I’m moving back in with him to help care for him in my time off and help around if I can.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kara started- she’d never met Markus’s father before but had heard stories about him, both from Markus and the rest of the Jericho Four. “That’s very good of you.”

 

Markus shrugged, giving a bashful smile.

 

“He raised me, it’s the least I can do for him. Anyway, this leaves my apartment empty.”

 

Kara immediately saw where he was going with this.

 

“Markus, I-”

 

“It’s got two bedrooms, enough space for both of you and the landlord allows pets. All the furniture will be there unless you want it gone and you’re both more than welcome to bring anything you want with you, of course.” He held up a hand as Kara went to protest. “Plus, rent is pretty cheap and it’s near a few local schools.”

 

Kara stared at him for a few moments. It sounded far too good to be true.

 

“Markus, I can’t take your home.” She protested quietly.

 

“It’s not taking. I won’t be there and I’d rather have someone I know and trust living there than leave it empty or let it out to strangers. You’d be doing me a favour.”

 

Whoever taught Markus how to be persuasive had not held back.

 

“At least come see it? I can show you around in less than an hour, maybe before Alice finishes school?” His eyes widened a little, trying to look pleading. “Please?”

 

Kara hesitated before giving in, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

 

“Okay. I finish work in an hour and Alice leaves school an hour after that.” She conceded, hiding a smile when Markus did a subtle air-punching movement.

 

“Perfect! Seriously Kara, you would be helping me out. Trust me.” He reached across the counter and squeezed Kara’s forearm gently before taking his coffee.

 

The hour passed quickly enough, with minimal customers and a lot of time for Kara to obsessively think over the newest development. When her time to leave came she finished everything up, talking to the girl- Mary, one of Adam’s friends- taking over from her before letting Markus know she was ready to leave.

 

They walked for about twenty minutes before Markus stopped in front of a large block of apartments nearer to the city centre with the word ‘JERICHO’ stamped on the side in faded paint. Kara had no idea he’d lived so close all these years, although really she had never had a reason to.

 

Markus pulled a ring of keys from his pocket, inserting one into the lock and opening the door before holding it open for Kara to pass him. She entered, looking around the expansive hallway of the apartment building. It was different from her current one- her own apartment building opened straight into doors and a stairway, with a permanently out-of-order elevator at the end of the corridor. This one, however, had a large space with an elevator in the centre of it, a desk in the far corner as if a receptionist could be employed there (although the desk itself was covered in various potted plants and looked like it hadn’t been used in a while) and a large stairwell to the side of the elevator.

 

“This building used to be a block of offices for a law firm ‘til they went bankrupt and they turned them into apartments.” Markus commented as he lead the way to the stairs.

 

“How long have you lived here?” Kara asked as she followed him, looking around at the walls and ceiling that weren’t peeling or showed signs of damp.

 

Every day she was getting a little less secure about her own apartment.

 

“About three years? My dad bought my apartment for me when I graduated, he said it was a reward for doing well in my course.” Markus looked a little embarrassed and shrugged. “He can be a bit, ah. Over the top with gifts.”

 

Kara stopped and stared at him for a moment as he let them into a corridor on the third floor.

 

“That’s… that’s a very generous gift.” She managed to get out as he was unlocking the door to the apartment.

 

“My father is a very generous man.” He replied with a small smile as he opened the door, gesturing for Kara to enter.

 

She stepped through the door, looking around the spacious living area which was probably around the same size as most of her flat _are you kidding me_ , as Markus stepped in behind her.

 

“I’m no tour guide but, uh, this is the lounge,” He gestured to the room, which had two couches, a chair, a large TV and a coffee table. “I can take any of the furniture if you don’t want it so you can bring anything else in but you’re welcome to anything here.” He smiled at her. “I know I can trust you with it.”

 

Kara looked around, feeling a pang of longing in her chest. She was content where she was living now and had been since she moved there, but this… this was what she’d pictured all those years ago, curled up in her depressing bedroom and dreaming of her own space.

 

There was no way she could afford this.

 

“Now if you come through here...” Markus lead her through the room to an open door, flicking on the light. “The kitchen- obviously- any equipment in here can stay if you want it too, a lot of it is barely used as I spend most of my time at the hospital.” He shrugged, waiting for Kara to look around a little before heading back out. “Both bedrooms and the bathroom are through here, I’ve been using the smaller bedroom as a workroom but once everything is moved out and it’s been aired it’ll be fine.” He opened the door, revealing a room around half the size of the lounge and filled with easels and painting supplies. A half-covered canvas sat near the window and Markus suddenly darted in, pulling the sheet fully over it.

 

“Sorry, ah, that one’s not finished yet.” He grinned, running a hand over his shaved head. “I don’t have any furniture for this room, especially not for a kid but I’m sure we can find some?” He shrugged. “Anyway, the door opposite is for the larger bedroom, I kinda assumed you’d want that one.” He gestured for Kara to cross the hall and open the door, flicking the light on.

 

The bedroom seemed to be the most lived in of the apartment, the sheets on the bed rumpled and on pillow sitting in the middle. There were various framed photos and paintings on the walls, a wardrobe and a dresser up against one and a full length mirror against the other.

 

“So… what do you think?” Markus asked, sounding hopeful as he lead her back to the lounge, bouncing a little on his feet expectantly.

 

“Markus, it’s… it’s lovely, it really is.” Kara gestured vaguely around them before turning back to Markus. “But there’s no way I can afford somewhere like this. Thank-you, but… I can’t.”

 

Markus eyed her for a moment before going to the coffee table and picking up a notebook that lay there.

 

“This… is the proposed rent. For both of you, and the cat.” He scribbled something down, tearing the page out and handing it to Kara.

 

Kara glanced up at him before down at the paper and quickly did a double take. It was barely more than her current rent, which her landlord had put up once she’d brought Dinah in but was still pitifully low for an apartment such as this.

 

“Markus, this- this can’t be right.” She handed the paper back, hand shaking slightly. “This can’t- that’s barely more than my apartment and it’s the size of this _lounge_ -”  


“It’s right, trust me.” He smiled at her, holding the paper out still. “The landlord is very generous and understanding about circumstances.”

 

It suddenly clicked in Kara’s head and she looked up at him.

 

“Your father’s the landlord?” She guessed.

 

“Yep. When I, ah. When I told him about you, and about Alice- all good things! We just talk a lot, we’re very close- he was insistent about helping in some way. I mean, I’ve never been to your apartment and I don’t even know where you live but I know that both you and Alice deserve a lot more than what you’ve got.” He looked embarrassed, ducking his head a little. “I’m sorry if I overstepped or assumed, but. I think everyone deserves to… to have a home.”

 

Kara stared at him for a few seconds, speechless. All these years she thought she’d remained almost a mystery to everyone, not leaving a mark on them or their lives. Was she really so transparent?

 

“At least think about it? Please?” Markus added, looking genuinely hopeful. “There’s no catch, no conditions. We only want you guys to be okay.”

 

Kara caved. It was hard not to with Markus looking so earnest.

 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” She conceded, hiding a smile when Markus’s face lit up.

 

“Great! Fantastic.” He grinned at her before holding a hand up. “Okay- I lied, there is one condition. My father wants to meet you, he asked if I’d invite you over for dinner.”

 

Something that felt like ice seemed to freeze Kara’s insides and a sudden shiver of nerves ran over her. As irrational as it was, the idea that other people’s fathers may want to meet her still made her nervous- likely because her own had hated her so much.

 

“He wants to meet me?” She repeated, fighting the urge to step back.

 

“He’s really excited to. He’s been hearing stories about the diner and you and the others for three years, I think he’s gotten a bit impatient.” He shrugged. “I mean, you don’t have to. I can be pretty persuasive,”

 

‘ _You’ve got that right.’_ Kara thought.

 

“But it would mean a lot to him. And me.”

 

 _Damn it_ , there was that look again.

 

Plus, an apartment like this would work wonders in her favour to gain custody of Alice. There was no way her current apartment would pass an inspection and her entire morning had been her trying and failing to find a new place that she could afford.

 

She’d heard so many good things about Markus’s father over the past few years too, not just from him- North, Simon and Josh had all only good things to say about the man, dating back from before Kara knew them.

 

He wasn’t similar to her father in any way that she’d heard.

 

“… Okay. Okay, I’ll come over.” She surrendered, checking the time. “When would be okay?”

 

Markus copied her and glanced at his phone.

 

“How is tonight? After you visit Alice of course.”

 

Tonight?

 

Part of Kara wanted to push it away and leave it but deep down she knew it would only gnaw on her mind until she finally got it over and done with.

 

“Sounds good.” She nodded in confirmation. “I’m seeing Alice at Rose’s house, if you give me the address I can be there afterwards?”

 

“Perfect! My dad’s going to be really happy.” Markus smiled at her, tapping something into his phone. “I’ve sent you the address, if you have any trouble getting there then just call me and I’ll come get you.”

 

~*~*~

 

Markus locked the door to the apartment, putting the keys in his pocket turning to face Kara. A little further down the hall a door creaked open a few inches, going to close when Kara spotted them. Markus followed her line of sight and smiled, approaching the door.

 

“Ralph! How’s it going?” He stopped and leaned against the opposite wall. “It’s been a few days, I was starting to worry.”

 

There was a shuffling noise from the other side of the door and a face appeared, nervous eyes darting around.

 

“R-Ralph is okay,” The man murmured, shifting around nervously. “Ralph o-opened the door to get food, the other day.”

 

“Yeah? That’s great Ralph!” Markus encouraged with a smile. “Hey, I want you to meet someone. You remember I told you my father isn’t well?” He waited for Ralph to nod before continuing. “I’m gonna move back in with him, at least for a while. My friend Kara here might be looking after my apartment with her, uh. Ward, Alice.” He glanced at Kara as if for confirmation. “Kara, this is Ralph. We’ve been neighbours since I moved in, he’s a good friend of mine.”

 

Ralph’s lips twitched in a smile, his eyes darting around before settling on Kara.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Ralph.” Kara raised her hand and waved, slightly wary of the man’s twitchy, nervous nature.

 

Mismatched eyes flicked up to meet Kara’s and the man- Ralph- moved away from the door slightly. Kara held back a slight gasp when she noticed the large dark scars running down the left side of his face, over one eye which was pale and faded, and another along his cheek.

 

“”H-hello.” He said quietly, looking away from the two. “Um. Ralph has to go now. Bye.” With that, he shut the door. The two outside could hear him faintly shuffling away.

 

“So ah, that was Ralph. He’s a really nice guy, just very shy.” Markus lead the way out of the building and down the stairs.

 

“He’s been here for as long as you have?” Kara asked, following him.

 

“Oh, far longer. The apartment was his father’s before his, and his father died… I think ten years ago? I, ah. I counsel him sometimes when he’s really not well. Don’t worry though, he’s much more of a danger to himself than anyone else.” They reached the outside and Markus sighed, looking up at the sky as it began to snow. “He’s not my official patient and I’m not a psychologist, but I’m the only person he’ll talk to so far.”

 

“What happened to him?” Kara prompted gently when Markus didn’t continue. He glanced at her before starting to walk down the road in the direction of the diner.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this, I could get in serious trouble. But when I first met him I knew he needed help, so I found his medical records through the hospital and started trying to help him off the record. Apparently he had some position in the army when he was younger, a lot of the details were blacked out so I couldn’t read them, but at some point he was taken as a prisoner of war and tortured. You noticed his face?” He gestured at his own face, where Kara had indeed noticed his scars. “Those are from when he was taken. He still finds it hard to talk about, I’ve barely gotten anything out of him in three years, but he’s improved so much since I met him.

 

“You heard him mention opening the door? That’s a _huge_ step for him, he has severe agoraphobia and PTSD after what happened so he can’t go outside, he can barely open the windows. But to hear he opened the door and talked to someone… that’s great.” There was a soft smile on Markus’s face, the kind she’d seen when he talked about his close friends or family.

 

Kara watched him as they walked, wondering how on Earth a human being like Markus existed.

 

“I mean it though. Even when he’s gotten into a really bad state he’s never tried to hurt anyone- I had to break into his apartment once because the fourth of July fireworks sent him into a panic but even then he just hid from me. If that makes you uncomfortable though, I understand.”

 

Kara shrugged, pulling up the hood on her jacket as the snow got a little heavier.

 

“It doesn’t bother me. As long as you’re sure.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Kara couldn’t get the apartment out of her mind as she sat on the bus on the way to Rose’s house. It was on the outskirts of town, similar to Luther’s, and on the other side of the city to hers. Another upside of the apartment would be she would be closer to them, she supposed.

 

She was trying so hard to not get her hopes up. Markus seemed excited and eager for her and Alice to move in but all that could be stopped if his father didn’t like them.

 

Still, it was a nice thought. To live somewhere like that, several stories above the ground- she hated living on the ground floor-, secure behind several doors and in an actually nice part of town. It was such a nice thought.

 

She tried to put the more negative thoughts out of her head as she approached the house, knocking on the front door and sticking her hands in her pockets to warm them until they opened.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Rose greeted her as she opened the door, immediately drawing Kara into a hug. “How’re things?”

 

Kara hugged her back for a few seconds before stepping back, closing the door behind her and hanging up her snow-wet coat.

 

“Okay.” She replied, noticing the out-of-place sombre look on the other woman’s face. “Has something happened?”

 

Rose went to reply but was interrupted by footsteps down the stairs. They both looked up to see Alice descending them, immediately heading for Kara and near enough throwing her arms around her waist silently.

 

Kara returned the embrace, putting her arms around Alice’s shoulders and gently petting her hair with one hand.

 

“Alice, what’s wrong?” She asked, feeling the girl shake her head against her midriff.

 

“She had her first appointment with a new therapist today, it didn’t go well.” Rose told her quietly, resting a hand on Alice’s back. “She hasn’t said anything since, just went up to her room.”

 

“Oh dear...” Kara murmured, still gently stroking Alice’s hair.

 

“Shall we go sit down and I’ll make us some drinks?” Rose suggested, gesturing for them to go to the lounge while she went to the kitchen. Kara nodded, putting an arm around Alice’s shoulders and leading her to the lounge. She sat them down on a couch, letting Alice snuggle up against her side and keeping her arm around the girl’s shoulders.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked quietly, running a hand through Alice’s hair. The girl was quiet for a few moments before starting to speak.

 

“She made me feel stupid.” She whispered, voice catching a little. “She wanted me to tell him what happened using dolls but I didn’t want to. And she kept talking to me like I’m a baby.”

 

Kara nodded encouragingly. It had been a while since Alice had been so upset about something she wouldn’t speak and this was definitely an unwanted setback.

 

“Here we go, drinks for my girls.” Rose announced as she rounded the sofa and put several mugs on the table.

 

Kara had called and told her the second the adoption licence arrived but neither had told Alice yet, just in case for whatever reason Kara didn’t get custody and her hopes were dashed. The girl had had enough disappointments in her short life.

 

“Was she a new doctor?” Kara asked, seeing Rose nod out of the corner of her eye as Alice spoke.

 

“Mhm. She said the old one had an emergency.”

 

“Did you like her?” Kara asked, wanting to make sure Alice was actually getting help. The girl shrugged, letting out a quiet huff.

 

“They all treat me like I’m dumb. I don’t like it.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us before, Alice?” Rose asked quietly, kneeling next to the sofa. Alice shrugged again, turning her head to press her face into Kara’s sweater.

 

“Didn’t want to complain. Daddy didn’t like it when I complained.” She muttered, muffled slightly by the fabric.

 

Kara looked at Rose with a dismayed expression, seeing it reflected on the other woman’s face.

 

“Sweetheart, no-one’s going to be upset if you complain. If you don’t like something then we can try to change it, you don’t have to put up with it.” Rose patted Alice’s leg, tucked up under her as Kara nodded.

 

“She’s right, Alice. We’re not upset, and we’re not going to make you go back to her if you don’t want to. Okay?” Kara comforted her, watching Alice raise her head to look up at her.

  
“Promise?” Alice asked quietly, looking distinctly less upset than she had a few minutes prior.

 

“We promise. We’ll find someone much nicer for you, don’t you worry.” Kara smiled at her, pressing a kiss to Alice’s forehead. Alice made a happy noise, resting her head against Kara’s side again.

 

As Kara left a few hours later she found Lucy’s contact number in her phone, hesitating a moment before typing out a message.

 

_Kara: Hi Lucy, it’s Kara. Are you taking any new patients?_

 

It was a few minutes before she got a reply, just after getting on the bus.

 

_Lucy: Kara, it’s good to hear from you. It depends who they are._

 

_Kara: The little girl I’m trying to adopt, Alice? She’s having problems with her therapist and I hoped maybe you could help her?_

 

Again, a few minutes passed before a reply, not helping Kara’s anxieties one bit.

 

_Lucy: I don’t often take on children but I’m more than willing to meet her. Could you or her fosterer bring her by this week?_

 

Kara smiled, feeling relieved. She felt that Alice would get along with Lucy far more than her current therapist, if she was anything like Kara.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Markus had never mentioned that his father lived in a _mansion_.

 

Kara stood in front of the grand gate, staring up at the enormous house in front of her. She’d never been anywhere like it, hadn’t even ventured into this neighbourhood before purely out of how out of touch it was with the rest of the city.

 

This was where Markus came from? How was he so grounded?

 

She shook those thoughts from her head, stepping forwards and pressing the button on the intercom underneath the name ‘ _C. Manfred’._

 

“ _Hello?”_

 

Kara stared at the intercom for a moment before remembering she had to reply.

 

“Oh- hello, my name is Kara, I’m Markus’s friend?” She replied, wincing a little at her awkward reply.

 

“Oh, Kara! Come on in my dear.” There was a buzzing noise and the gate unlocked, one side of it swinging open a little. Kara entered, closing the gate behind her and hearing the lock click into place. She approached the door, knocking gently a few times and glancing around her to looks at the garden.

 

A few seconds later the door opened and Kara turned back, eyes meeting with the blue ones of an elderly man in a wheelchair.

 

“Kara, good evening. I’m Carl Manfred. Come in, come in.” He wheeled his chair back a few feet, waiting for Kara to enter before pushing the door shut behind her. “I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s so good to meet you at last.” He held out a hand which Kara immediately shook.

 

“It’s good to meet you too, Mr Manfred.” Kara replied politely, looking around the huge hallway. Her eyes caught for a second on a birdcage with several small birds inside, hopping around curiously. “Your house is… amazing.”

 

“Thank-you, and please- call me Carl. Mr Manfred makes me feel old.” He winked at her before leading the way into a large living area. “Markus is making dinner right now. I told him we could order something but he insisted. There’s no arguing with that boy.” He sounded unbelievably fond and Kara smiled slightly, her uneasiness at the situation easing a little. “Sit down, please. Would you like some tea?” He moved to a tea set on a nearby table, already pouring one out.

 

“Please.” Kara replied, taking a seat and looking around the room. Although the stuffed giraffe was a little alarming and most of the items in it were probably worth more than her worldly belongings, the room was cosy and clearly lived in.

 

“Markus told me he took you to see his apartment today?” Carl wheeled himself over to her, balancing the cups of tea on a tray in his lap.

  
“Oh- I’m sorry, I should have-”

 

“Don’t you worry yourself, Kara. Trust me when I say I know what I can handle.” He smiled crookedly at her, though not unkindly. “What did you think?”

 

“Of the apartment?” Kara paused for a moment, thinking. “It’s lovely. It really, really is. But the rent you’re asking for is so low, I feel bad only paying that. Especially as I’ll have Alice with me and Dinah- my cat- she’s not destructive but she does like climbing and she can knock things over.”

 

Carl shrugged, looking thoroughly nonplussed.

 

“Kara, without wanting to sound… well, stuck-up, look around you. Believe me when I say I have money to spare and that rent that Markus told you was calculated with both Alice and Dinah in mind.” His expression went a little thoughtful as he continued. “Has Markus told you much about me?”

 

Kara thought for a moment before shaking her head slightly.

 

“I’ve heard stories from him and the Jericho- I mean, him, North, Simon and Josh, but that’s about it.”

 

“That’s quite alright. I’m an artist, as you’ve probably gathered from...” He gestured to the large frame above the fireplace. “All those, and you likely know that Markus inherited it from me. When I was young I was kicked out of my parent’s home rather early, then lived in a variety of places that were really not very nice- at one point during my youth I was routinely staying in abandoned, squalid buildings just to survive. However, I was lucky enough to be discovered by a local art dealer who helped me get noticed by many people in that world. Thanks to him I left my unfortunate circumstances behind me and now...” He waved a hand, vaguely gesturing to the room around him. “I may be a little extravagant, if I’m honest. But coming from a place like that, I understand how important it is to have somewhere.”

 

At that moment Markus entered, wiping his hands on his shirt.

 

“Kara! I hope you found the place okay?” He greeted her, leaning against the sofa opposite her and just behind his father.

 

“Yes, just fine. It’s hard to miss.” She smiled at him, feeling a little less nervous with him around.

 

“You worry too much my boy. Not everyone has your sense of direction.” He smiled at his son then turned to Kara. “I couldn’t tell you how often I’d get a call when he was younger, telling me he’d gotten lost in the city.”

 

“Dad! Don’t embarrass me, you only met her five minutes ago.” Markus said exasperated, turning and going back to the kitchen (Kara assumed). “You’ll be getting the baby photos out next.”

 

“Now there’s an idea.” Carl winked at Kara, who laughed quietly. “Tell me about Alice, my dear. I don’t get out as much as I used to and I love to hear about people’s lives.”

 

He seemed genuinely interested and Kara was surprised at just how easy it was to talk to him- the man was calm and charming and time just seemed to fly by before dinner was ready.

 

If there wasn’t enough evidence that Markus was an other-wordly being masquerading as a human, he turned out to be an amazing cook.

 

By the end of the evening Kara was just about convinced that the apartment offer was as Markus said- no conditions, no catches. It still seemed too good to be true, but after meeting Carl she was nowhere near as suspicious as he had been earlier.

 

She suddenly noticed the time as the clock on the wall approached ten PM and startled, suddenly realising she had the opening shift the next day.

 

“Oh- I didn’t realise what time it is, I’ve got to go.” She stood from the sofa, picking up her bag hurriedly. “Thank-you so much for having me, it’s been a really nice evening.”

 

Carl waved her off, holding a hand up to her to shake.

 

“It’s my pleasure Kara. It’s so good to finally put a face to the name.” He smiled at her as she shook his hand. “I do hope you’ll think about the apartment offer? It would mean a lot to both of us.”

 

Kara hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

 

“If… if you’re sure the rent is right, and that Markus is making the right decision?” She said hesitantly.

 

“My dear, I am certain.” He replied, just as Markus re-entered the lounge from where he’d returned from the bathroom.

 

“Oh, are you leaving?” He asked, seeing Kara holding her bag. “Let me drive you home, it’s gotten late.”

 

“Excellent, I was going to suggest that.” Carl grinned up at him, patting him on the arm. “Kara?”

 

Kara looked between the two men, suddenly realising where Markus had gotten his charm from.

 

“I’d be very grateful. To both offers.” She replied, watching as Markus’s expression morphed from slightly confused to happy.

 

“The apartment? Fantastic, I’m glad dad managed to convince you.” He nudged Carl’s shoulder, who rolled his eyes.

 

“Go on, get your friend home. Oh, and Kara?” He said just as the two went to leave the room. “You’re always welcome here if you’d like to visit, or bring Alice.”

 

Kara paused for a moment before smiling softly.

 

“Thank-you. Good night Carl.”

 

“Goodnight Kara.” He replied, waving them off with a smile.

 

Markus grabbed their coats before leading the way to the garage where he gestured for Kara to join him in one of the cars.

 

“What convinced you?” He asked as they buckled their seatbelts before pulling onto the road.

 

Kara watched the streets go by, thinking about her answer.

 

“A few things.” She replied vaguely before looking over at him. “You definitely take after him.”  


Markus grinned, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“So I’ve been told. Some things transcend blood ties.” Noticing her confusion out of the corner of his vision, he continued. “He took me in when I was a kid. We’re not related by blood but he’s more of a father to me than my own.”

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Kara replied, feeling surprised at the realisation. “How did that happen? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Markus shrugged as they paused at some traffic lights.

 

“My birth dad was… alright, if quite distant. My mom left him when I was really young, neither of them were very interested in raising me. My dad had to go on a lot of business trips and left me with Carl a lot- they were really close friends, almost brothers. Then one day he left me with him and never came back for me.” He shrugged again as he started to drive. “It sounds bad, but I wasn’t too upset. Being at Carl’s was far better at being at my own house, and he took me in without hesitation. I’ve never looked back.”

 

“He seems like the kind of man who would do that.” Kara smiled, looking back out the window. She felt something almost like longing but didn’t feel jealous or bitter at all- Markus had gotten his family early on, she had had to wait a little while for hers. But she’d gotten it eventually.

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach Kara’s house and she thanked Markus before going to step out of the car.

 

“Oh- by the way, I may have uh… may have mentioned the apartment to a few of the others. They’re all willing to help move furniture and stuff if you need it.”

 

Kara paused for a moment, surprised, before nodding slowly.

 

“That would be helpful… I don’t have much but I could do with the help. Thank-you.” She smiled at him, getting out of the car. “Get home safe. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Markus nodded, holding his hand to his head in an almost salute.

 

“Bright and early. Have a good night Kara.”

 

He waited until she was inside before leaving, happy that she’d taken him up on the offer. Although he hadn’t seen her apartment before he knew the area, and although he wasn’t one to judge he just wanted his friend and her ward- daughter? Adopted sister? He wasn’t quite sure what it made them- to have a good, safe home. He was just happy he could help them in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To retract something in one of my last chapters, the final chapter was looking v e r y long and I didn't want you guys to have too long a wait so there is now two more chapters! And then (at the moment I am counting) six oneshots.  
> I had to put Ralph in! He’s just (mostly) such a good boi. He just needs friends. I was really unsure whether to have him as a gardener who got attacked like in the game or go with my original idea of the army thing and ended up with this. I hope it fits! (I don’t know enough about warfare etc to say which war so it is just… A War.) I kinda go on a bit on a tangent about Ralph and then Markus being a Good Boi but they just… I just love them. Too good.  
> Also Carl, my dUDE. My sweet sassy old man. Will adopt everyone. 10/10. I’m going to have Leo in here as well at some point, but that point has not come yet.  
> -Yeets in some Markus backstory-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara moves to her new home, and a certain small girl joins her.

Kara wouldn’t say she was a hoarder, as such. She just really, really liked books.

 

Maybe a little too much.

 

She’d already packed up the contents of her wardrobe and bathroom, dismantling the furniture she’d brought in as best she could so she could send it to a thrift shop. She didn’t have anywhere else to put it and, as Markus was so keen on her and Alice staying, she didn’t want to bother him too much with moving things out. Sighing, she started unloading the contents of one of her bookcases into a large box that she’d had shoved into her hands by North at her most recent shift at the diner just as Dinah wandered in. The cat looked around curiously, approaching Kara and rubbing her head against Kara’s thigh.

 

“You’re going to hate me later...” Kara murmured, picking her up and gently scratching what was left of one of Dinah’s ears. She’d been in a sorry state when Kara had found her, cowering behind a dumpster in an alleyway years ago. “You’ll like our new home though. There’s lots of things for you to hide under.”

 

Dinah mewed loudly, jumping from her arms and running from the room as a van beeped outside. Kara stood, leaving the box half-full on the floor. She went to the window and looked outside, somehow both surprised and not when she saw the Jericho Four climbing out of the small van- and behind them, from what was distinctly Hank’s ancient car, emerged the two detectives.

 

Kara barely had a moment to wonder why they were all here when the doorbell rang and she went to answer the intercom rather than shout from the window.

 

“Hello?” She spoke into it, not really sure how to greet them.

 

“Hey yeah, your moving team is here- get off-”

 

“Please let us in Kara, it’s freezing out here-”

 

“Will you two stop-”  


There was a scuffling noise through the speaker and a faint crash from outside as Kara smiled and pressed the intercom, releasing the lock on the front door. The noise of approaching footsteps alerted her to the others proximity and she opened the door before they knocked, stepping aside to let them all in.

 

“I wasn’t expecting so many of you, the flat isn’t that big.” She joked, watching them toe off slush-covered boots.

 

“Eh, we figured the faster we got your stuff out then the faster we could get you into the other flat.” Hank shrugged, rubbing his hands together. “I’m mostly here to disassemble stuff, I’ll let the kids do the heavy lifting.”

 

“He said he’s getting too old for heavy things,” Connor started, stepping further into the apartment to get further into the warmth. “Although I think he just says that to get out of working.”  


“Dick.” Hank muttered, hanging up his coat.

 

“I know. I take after you.” Connor smiled, dodging a pretend blow from Hank.

 

“N’aww. Aren’t they cute.” North muttered to Kara, who smiled.

 

“Where should we start?” Markus asked, looking ready to go already.

 

“Ah… I’ve finished the bathroom already and most of my bedroom. It’s just some furniture, the kitchen and my books now, I think.” She summarised, noticing everyone’s heads turn towards the adjoined kitchen as Dinah snuck into the room.

 

“When you said you had a cat, I wasn’t imagining a battle-worn one.” Simon remarked, watching as Dinah vanished under the couch after eyeing them all up.

 

Kara shrugged, leaning over a little to see the cat’s eyes still watching them from under her cover. The cat did look a little rough- she was missing a leg, something Kara presumed had been a birth defect given that it hadn’t been an open wound, and part of her ear was missing- but she was (mostly) an angel.

 

“I found her in an alley a few years ago, I think something attacked her.” She replied, smiling as Dinah slowly blinked at her, flicking her tail. Kara straightened up, turning back to the others and realising they were staring at her. “What?”

 

“Do you adopt every adorable sad creature you find?” North asked, breezing past her to look in the kitchen.

 

Kara followed her, seeing her pick up the roll of bubblewrap from the table.

 

“Not all of them. I found an injured bird the other day which I took to the vets, Dinah would have had him for dinner.”

 

“Oh my god, she’s Snow White.” The other woman whispered, staring at her.

 

Kara shook her head, smiling as she went to the cupboard holding the mugs.

 

“Would anyone like a drink?” She called to the other room, hearing a few replies.

 

“So is Luther joining us?” North asked, leaning on the counter.

 

Kara fumbled for a moments with two mugs, accidentally clacking them together before putting them down.

 

“He’s coming over after he finishes work.” She replied, not quite knowing why she was so flustered.

 

The look on North’s face told her that the other woman knew, but wasn’t going to tell her.

 

The others quickly found things to do- Connor and Hank went to take the wardrobe in the bedroom apart while North and Markus packed up the items in the kitchen, and Simon and Josh helped Kara unload the books from the lounge into boxes.

 

“I love this one!” Josh exclaimed, holding up _The Snow Queen-_ one of Kara’s oldest and most-loved books. “No-one of this lot have read it-”

 

“You have weird book tastes!” North shouted from the kitchen, being completely ignored.

 

“- what did you think?”

 

“I loved it,” Kara began, a smile forming on her face. She hadn’t talked to anyone about books in _ages_. “I have three copies, my first is falling apart and the other is in Dutch.”

 

“You speak Dutch?” Josh replied, looking impressed. “I didn’t know that.”

 

Kara shrugged, continuing to pile books in as much as she could.

 

“I know a few languages conversationally. I’m not completely fluent but I can read quite a lot.”

 

Josh hadn’t moved in a few seconds and she looked up to see him staring at her.

 

“That’s amazing, Kara.” He said, putting the book down. “Even if you’re not fluent, languages can be really difficult.”

 

Kara shrugged again, ducking her head as her cheeks went a little pink.

 

“I have a lot of spare time,” She replied, forcing the lid onto the box of books. “And languages are interesting.”

 

It took far less time to pack the books away than she’d expected and soon enough, the boxes were piled by the door and Connor stuck his head out from the bedroom to let her know they’d finished with the wardrobe- although he was clearly not particularly impressed that Kara slept on a bed that was probably older than all of them, including Hank. Apparently he was concerned for her back, which was sweet of him.

 

She didn’t feel the need to tell him that she had slept on far worse.

 

Kara set them on dismantling the bookshelves with help from North and Josh just as Luther arrived.

 

The moment he entered there was a blur of motion from under the couch as Dinah darted towards him, latching onto his pants leg and literally climbing her way up (being in no way hindered by her missing leg). He winced as her claws dug into his skin through the fabric but let it happen, smiling at her as she clung to his shoulders to rub her face against his.

 

“Hello.” He greeted her quietly, rubbing a finger over her head.

 

“Wow. Kara, have you tried that- ow!” Hank started, glaring at his son as Connor punched him in the arm. “You’re grounded.”

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Luther said to Kara, trying to ignore the cat that was determined to cover him in fur. “Andy was late to work, I had to stay for a bit.”  


Kara shrugged, toying with a small paperweight from the bookshelf in her hands.

 

“It’s okay.” She smiled at him, a little oddly hesitant to embrace him in front of the others in case it embarrassed him, or something similar. Later she would realise that was a pointless worry, but it was present.

 

“Thank god, we have lifting help.” Simon said quietly, clapping his hands together as he stood. “Markus hired the van outside, we’re gonna take a bunch of stuff to goodwill then move everything else to the apartment. You in?”

 

Luther nodded, glancing at Kara with a smile as he went to the med students. They, Connor and Kara took the furniture to be donated down to the van which North and Simon took to Goodwill as the others went to finish packing.

 

By the time they got back most of the rest of the small flat had been cleared- all books had been cleared up, furniture disassembled and keys handed over to the landlord. The woman who owned the building was sad to see her go- out of all her tenants, Kara had been the least problematic for a good while.

 

Kara ended up travelling in the back seat of Hank’s car, in between Luther and Josh with Dinah’s cat carrier on her lap. She’d turned to watch the apartment building that had been her home for almost five years disappeared around the bend and as much as she’d expected to, she couldn’t quite bring herself to miss it. Not when she thought about what was awaiting her now.

 

~*~*~

 

“Shit damn...” Hank whistled lowly as they stepped into Markus’s- and now Kara’s- apartment.

 

Kara gently put the cat carrier she was holding down, waiting until the last of the visitors had entered before opening the small door.

 

Dinah very slowly peeked out of the carrier before pelting out, coming to an immediate stop under the couch before sprinting to her covered bed.

 

“Wow… This is very nice.” Connor commented, so distracted by looking around that he nearly tripped over a box.

 

Kara looked at Markus for a reply, but the man just smiled at her.

 

“It is, isn’t it.” She said quietly, advancing into the apartment. Markus had moved out all of his belongings in the short space that it had taken Kara to get ready for moving- now the shelves, closets and drawers in every room were empty, the bed stripped and everything cleaned to within an inch of it’s life. The former art room had been emptied and aired so it no longer smelled of paint and thinner, the old curtains removed to make room for new ones.

 

She still couldn’t believe that she was going to be _living_ somewhere like this.

 

Her and Alice. Together.

 

“Right, should we start unpacking?” Josh clapped his hands together, stepping further into the room.

 

Kara nodded, putting Dinah’s carrier into a nearby closet.

 

“There shouldn’t be as much work to do now, it’s just small items.” She straightened up, turning to the team.

 

After putting the books away there really wasn’t much else to do, which Kara assumed everyone was thankful for. She’d brought no furniture, having nothing particularly special to her and anything of worth- such as the sofa and the bed, both of which way past their prime- belonged to the landlord anyway.

 

Someone- she lost track of who- brought up the idea of takeout which was received very well, and soon enough they were all sitting around the spacious living room, digging into various containers and listening to North and Josh bicker about something.

 

“Oh, Kara...” Markus interrupted them during a particularly heated discussion about- Kara had lost track, something about a robot takeover?- “Before I forget, I have this for you.” He reached behind the couch he’d been sitting on and picked up a wrapped square, holding it out for her to take.

 

Kara looked at him for a moment before down at the gift, taking it with both hands.

 

“Thank-you, Markus. You didn’t have to.” She replied quietly, a soft smile gracing her features.

 

“You haven’t seen what it is yet.” North commented, trying to look bored although leaning forward as if in excitement.

 

Kara shrugged, glancing up at Markus for permission to open it before carefully unpicking some of the tape. It was very rare that she got presents, usually only at Christmas and even then they were few. She didn’t know what to do when given a gift, really.

 

Peeling the paper away from the item, she placed it on the floor as her eyes met painted canvas.

 

It was a small frame, holding a canvas the same size as the one from Markus’s art studio when he’d shown her around- likely the very same canvas, in fact. It was beautifully painted, an image of two lower arms with hands interlocked- one larger, clearly an adult’s, and the others a child’s. The adult had a sleeve that Kara immediately recognised from the once-loved jacket she’d worn the day she’d found Alice bleeding on the pavement, now long gone. The child was wearing Alice’s favourite purple cardigan, with a bracelet spelling her name in bright purple beads around the wrist. The unseen people in the painting were walking perhaps down a park path, green foliage up ahead although it had been seemingly blurred with perception.

 

It was beautiful.

 

“Markus…” She whispered, unable to tear her eyes away. “It’s… amazing.”

 

Markus, who had been playing with his cuff seemingly with nerves, beamed at her.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” He replied, reaching out and laying a hand on Kara’s arm. “Kara, I can’t tell you how much we appreciate you. How happy we are to have you with us.”

 

Kara looked up, aware that her eyes were tearing up but not caring enough to wipe them.

 

“He’s right y’know. He’s been worrying about that painting for weeks too, that’s how you know he’s sincere.” North smiled crookedly at her, Simon and Josh nodded beside her.

 

“I agree. We’re very happy to have you with us.” Connor agreed, gesturing to himself and Hank, who nodded.

 

“Damn right we are.”

 

Luther said nothing, only placed a gentle hand on Kara’s leg reassuringly and smiled at her when she looked at him. It was an easy unspoken thing that had begun between them.

 

Kara looked around, not sure what to say. A simple ‘thank-you’ didn’t seem enough, but what else was there?

 

“Oh and… we got you this.” North reached into a pocket in her jacket, withdrawing a white envelope and handing it over.

 

Kara took it, glad of the excuse to not talk for a few moments.

 

“We realised that you likely didn’t have any furniture for Alice and Luther said you’d paid for her clothes already, so we asked around the hospital, the precinct and the diner and...” She pointed to the envelope as Kara opened it and-

 

\- withdrew a cheque.

 

“I figured you wouldn’t be content if I or my dad did, so we got everyone to pitch in.” Markus continued with a smile. “You’re, ah, something of a hero in our ward.”

 

“Make that the station too,” Hank continued, nudging Connor. “Everyone heard that you were the one to take down Williams, a few of them wanted to ask you to join the force.”

 

“They were only half-serious, apparently.” Connor interjected, hands up in a placating manner. “I made sure.”

 

Kara was still staring at the cheque, trying to get it to sink in that these people had raised this money for her, for Alice. For people they had barely any connection to other than friendship.

 

“Why?” She whispered, looking up as confused-happy- _whatwasshefeeling_ tears fell. “Why did you all do this for me?”

 

Luther put an arm around her shoulders and she leant into him, feeling as if she couldn’t stay upright.

 

“The same reason I wanted you to live here, Kara. The same reason we all visited in the hospital or took you two out.” Markus replied calmly, still smiling softly. “You’re our friend. Our family, both of you.”

 

~*~*~

 

Kara wasn’t sure what to feel as she approached Rose’s house, treading through the freshly fallen snow on the ground of the driveway. She felt nervous, apprehensive, _excited_ \- but also scared. There were worries deep in her mind that Alice wouldn’t want to live with her, would want to stay with Rose.

 

That she wouldn’t be good enough.

 

That this wouldn’t work.

 

She blocked them out as she stepped onto the doorstep, knocking several times and worrying her gloved fingers as she waited.

 

The door opened and Rose greeted her with a smile and a hug, ushering her into the warmth of the hallway.

 

“She’s finished packing, all ready to go.”

 

“Did you tell her?” Kara asked quietly, glancing up the stairs. They’d had an agreement not to tell Alice that Kara was attempting to adopt her in case it had fallen through, and had kept it even when the adoption was approved.

 

“No. I just told her that her adopter was coming to pick her up today, she’s been in her room since.” Rose replied just as quietly, approaching the stairs. “I’ll go get her. You okay?”

 

Kara nodded, forcing her hands to her sides. She swallowed thickly as Rose ascended the stairs, disappearing from sight a second after. She could hear muffled voices but didn’t try to listen, wanting to give Alice her privacy.

 

A few minutes later the ceiling creaked with footsteps- and Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. She didn’t look at Kara, only slowly taking the steps one-by-one as she carried her toy fox in one hand, the plush seahorse that Kara had won her at the amusement park they’d been to a few weeks before in the other.

 

Kara’s heart dropped as she saw the downtrodden expression on Alice’s face, similar to the one she’d had when she’d opened up about her upsetting therapist visit. She looked upset.

 

Until she raised her head and her eyes met Kara’s.

 

A look of surprise, then shock, then a myriad of emotions crossed her face as she stopped halfway down the stairs.

 

“Kara?” She whispered, not moving. “You’re- you’re adopting me?”

 

Rose, who had been carrying her suitcase down behind her, stopped too.

 

Kara nodded, hands coming up to clasp eachother nervously.

 

“If you want me to.” She replied just as quietly, feeling her heart almost beating out of her chest, audible in her ears.

 

Alice stared at her for a few seconds before descending the rest of the stairs and pausing again- before dropping both toys she was carrying and positively _flinging_ herself at Kara, who staggered a little under the sudden weight before dropping to her knees. Alice’s arms wound around her neck so tight it was almost choking but Kara didn’t care, wrapping her arms around Alice’s waist almost as tightly.

 

She faintly registered Rose behind Alice, placing her case on the floor and leaving the hall to give them some privacy, but she too no notice. Nothing mattered in that moment other than Alice.

 

After a few minutes she loosened her hold on Alice, drawing back just slightly to look at her face.

 

“Do you want that?” Kara whispered, hands coming up to cup Alice’s cheeks.

 

The girl nodded, sniffling quietly although a smile was on her face.

 

A matching one found Kara’s and she placed a hand on the back of Alice’s head, leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently.

 

“Are you ready to go home?” She asked, still kneeling before Alice.

 

Alice nodded again, taking Kara’s hand as it was offered and the woman stood.

 

“Can- can I meet Dinah?” She asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

 

“Of course.” Kara replied, squeezing her hand gently and quietly laughing as Alice hugged her around the waist again. “Of course you can.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Where are we?” Alice asked as they pulled up outside the Jericho building, fresh snow falling gently around the car.

 

“This is our new home,” Kara undid her seatbelt, doing the same to Alice’s before pointing at the building. “We live up there.”

 

“But where’s the park?” Alice looked out of the opposite window as if expecting it to appear.

 

“It’s a little while away now. I lived in a very small apartment before near the park, there wasn’t much room for anything. So I moved here.” Kara opened the door, waiting for Alice to exit before following her. “It’s much bigger, much more space for us.”

 

“Okay.” The girl sounded a little disappointed as she climbed out of the car, looking around.

 

“We can still go there,” Kara offered, holding a hand out that was immediately taken. “It isn’t that far away.”

 

That seemed to placate Alice as she leaned against Kara’s side, watching as Rose’s window rolled down.

 

“I’ve got some errands to run, unless you’d like me to stick around for a bit?” She asked from the drivers seat, leaning out of the window a little.

 

Kara glanced down at Alice, who looked back up at her.

 

“I think we’re okay,” She smiled, looking back at Rose. “Thank-you so much for everything.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, Kara.” Rose reached out of the window and squeezed her arm gently. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

 

Alice stood on her toes to reach into the car and give Rose a slightly awkward hug, taking Kara’s hand as she stepped back and they watched the woman drive off. Kara then let them into the building, stamping her feet to get rid of the snow on her shoes and watching Alice do the same.

 

“Ready?” She asked, motioning towards the stairs. The little girl nodded and followed her up the flights, still holding onto her hand tightly. She looked nervous but excited, a small bounce to her step that wasn’t often seen.

 

Kara let them into the apartment, removing her shoes and placing them by the door as Alice did the same.

 

“Wow...” Alice whispered, stepping into the room. To a lot of people it wouldn’t seem particularly lavish or fancy, but Hank had told her about what Todd Williams’s house had been like and it sounded horribly familiar- borderline filthy, with old takeout boxes and beer cans strewn around as well as a rather copious amount of drugs. It was no place for a child.

 

To the two girls the apartment may as well have been a palace.

 

“Do you want to see your room?” Kara asked, smiling as Alice nodded excitedly. She lead the girl to the bedrooms opposite eachother and opened the door to the second. It was empty, Kara having not bought things for the room yet as she wanted to let Alice choose for herself.

 

“It’s empty right now, but tomorrow Hank and Rose are going to take us to the furniture stores,” She told Alice as she knelt beside her, putting an arm around the girl’s shoulders as she looked around. “And you can choose _anything_ you want.”

 

Alice turned her head to face Kara, eyes wide.

 

“Anything?” She asked quietly, looking back at the room. “But… that’ll cost money.”

 

“Anything. When I moved in here I had Markus, Connor, Hank, North, Josh, Simon _and_ Luther help and they had raised money to help me get you things for your room.” Kara raised a hand, brushing Alice’s fringe from her face gently. “They want you to have the nicest room _ever_. And so do I.”

 

Alice’s lip wobbled and she sniffed quietly, moving forward and burying her face in Kara’s neck, arms going around her shoulders.

 

Kara slowly sank to sit on the floor and pull Alice into her lap, despite Alice being almost too big to do so comfortably in that position. She gently rubbed the girl’s back, humming against her hair.

 

A curious ‘mrow’ came from the hallway and Kara turned her head to see Dinah watching them from Kara’s bedroom door.

 

“Alice?” She whispered, waiting for the girl to raise her head before gesturing to the cat. “This is Dinah. Dinah, this is Alice.”

 

Dinah eyed the girls suspiciously and Kara expected her to bolt as soon as Alice’s eyes settled on her- the cat could be overly friendly with people she knew, but was very wary of strangers. To her surprise, Dinah slinked forwards and pressed her cheek against Kara’s arm while watching Alice carefully.

 

“She’s hurt.” Alice mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

 

“She was. She’s much better now.” Kara bit back a small pained noise as Alice turned in her lap, accidentally kneeing her in the stomach before settling again, facing Dinah. “She’s very wary of strangers, so you’ve got to be nice if you want to pet her. Okay?”

 

Alice nodded, slowly putting out a hand for Dinah to sniff. The cat’s eyes narrowed and she ducked her head, watching Alice’s hand as she held it as still as she could. After a few seconds she moved, lifting her head and rubbing against Alice’s fingers for a moment before stalking off.

 

Kara was honestly surprised- it had taken her days to win the cat’s trust after meeting her in the alleyway (Dinah had not been at all impressed at being caught and put into a carrier) and even Luther had been thoroughly eyed up on his first few visits.

 

“She likes you.” She told Alice quietly, smiling at her. The girl smiled back and, after a little encouragement, stood up. “What do you think?”

 

Alice looked around the flat- she only had a direct view of her new room, a little of Kara’s and the lounge, but her mind was made up.

 

“It’s amazing.”

 

~*~*~

 

That night found Kara bedding down on the couch, having given up her bed so Alice could get a good nights sleep. She didn’t mind at all- the couch somehow was comfier than her old bed and easily beat the mattress she slept on as a child. She never wanted Alice to be in that sort of position, never again.

 

It had hit around one in the morning when she woke to the bedroom door opening and quiet footsteps on the carpet of the hallway. Kara stayed quiet so she wouldn’t make the girl jump, in case she was just going to the bathroom.

 

Instead, she felt the duvet over herself shift as Alice very slowly lifted it and climbed onto the sofa, laying down beside the woman. There was a few moments of silence before Alice shifted a little closer, her head just about resting against Kara’s shoulder.

 

Kara gave it a minute to let her get settled before letting out a quiet breath, bringing up one of her arms to rest around Alice. The girl squeaked quietly in surprise and Kara suppressed a smile, pulling her a little closer in an embrace.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” She murmured, not opening her eyes.

 

One of Alice’s hands came up to grasp onto Kara’s pyjama shirt loosely. She shook her head, hair tickling Kara’s nose.

 

“Bad dreams?” Kara guessed, feeling Alice shake her head again.

 

“’s different.” The girl whispered back, wiggling a little to get comfy.

 

“Mmhmm. You’ll get used to it.” Kara squeezed her gently, pressing a kiss to her hair.

  
“I know.” Came the reply, Alice settling down.

 

A few minutes passed before she spoke again, just as Kara felt she was going to fall asleep.

 

“I love you Kara.”

 

It was barely audible, a tiny whisper against her shoulder, but Kara heard it. She couldn’t help the smile breaking across her face, the happy tears building in her eyes as she replied.

 

“I love you too, Alice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where I went with the beginning. Kara is really smart- in the game (obviously different as she is an android) she speaks all these languages so I wanted to get that in, but also her sense of self and self esteem isn’t too great due to what happened to her as a kid. She did well in school but doesn’t see herself as intelligent but she really is, and everyone around her is starting to notice. (She and Josh would definitely have nerdy book conversations at the diner.)
> 
> Oh gosh my friends… this is the second to final chapter. The penultimate. Of the longest thing I’ve ever written. You guys can’t /believe/ how much your comments and kudo’s help, every time I felt a bit eh about this series they kept me going. Ya’ll are awesome. I honestly re-read them when I am sad or things start to suck, and what really gave me the kick to get this chapter up today was rereading your lovely comments.
> 
> This is your once-chapterly reminder that this will not be the end! I have several oneshots for this, I am nowhere near finished yet. Remember to follow the series to stay updated!


	11. The Girls Who Are Loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a night together and some stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end... clocking in at almost 9000 words.
> 
> As is my usual, sorry for the… substantial delay! I just kinda blinked and bam, it’s March. But also as this chapter is the last in this part of the series I wanted to spend more time on it, and it is around twice as long as most as the other chapters so I hope that makes up for it. 
> 
> See the end notes for my total meltdown over how wonderful all you readers are! <3

“Alice, are you nearly ready?” Kara called, towelling her hair off as she stepped out of the bathroom.

 

“Yes!” Came the slightly muffled reply, a quiet thudding of feet approaching Alice’s door from the other side just before it opened. “When are they coming?”

 

Behind Alice, Kara could see her recently decorated bedroom. After checking several times with Markus, they’d painted over the walls with a light lilac colour and hung deep purple curtains by the window. Their trip to the furniture store with Hank and Rose had gone brilliantly, Alice had picked out a new wardrobe and set of drawers out. She’d chosen them in white, quietly asking if it was okay if she got to paint them later. Kara had encouraged her immediately and they’d spent the evening putting the furniture up together. She’d also picked up several strings of fairy lights and had constructed a blanket cave in the corner of the room, supported by books and the chest of drawers.

 

Kara had taken to checking in on her every night, often having to move her into bed after she fell asleep in the blanket cave.

 

Dinah had also become a night time fixture in the room- at first she’d mostly ignored Alice, allowing her to pet her for a few seconds before disappearing off- but one night Kara had gone to bed and almost tripped over the cat where she’d laid directly outside Alice’s door. The following night, Kara had gotten worried as she couldn’t find Dinah anywhere as the cat usually slept on Kara’s bed or the couch, but when she’d glanced into Alice’s room she’d found Alice fast asleep and Dinah curled at the foot of her bed.

 

Alice had woken up at the flash on her phone camera but had fallen asleep again a few seconds later. The resulting photo was immediately made Kara’s phone background.

 

“About… twenty minutes, I think.” Kara replied, glancing up at the clock in the hallway. “Maybe fifteen. Do you know what you’re wearing?”

 

Alice nodded, disappearing back into her room. Smiling, Kara returned to her bedroom and placed the damp towel over the radiator as she looked at the contents of her wardrobe.

 

A few days earlier they’d received an invitation from Markus and Carl to a Christmas eve party at Carl’s house/mansion. Apparently Carl had been obligated to attend several (as Markus had quoted) ‘ _boring, schmoozy cocktail parties’_ and was so bored of them that he’d decided to host his own. At the slightly panicked look on Kara’s face- she was in no way used to or good at meeting a lot of new people- he’d gone on to explain that he’d only invited who he and Markus counted as close friends and family. This included- of course- the rest of the Jericho Four, Kara and Alice, Hank and Connor (apparently the detectives had met and befriended Carl after a burglary at his home previously) and Rose’s family.

 

Kara had noticed that Markus flashed her a little grin when he mentioned Luther’s name but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

 

Alice was immediately excited at the news of a party, although she had been a little nervous after learning that it was being hosted by someone she’d never met. She’d gone a little into drawing overdrive as she’d taken the responsibility of making everyone Christmas cards and was usually found either in her blanket cave- which she’d dubbed the ‘Fairy Cave’- or at the coffee table in the lounge, very carefully colouring in.

 

Kara looked over the items of clothing on her bed, worrying her thumb nail with her teeth. Markus had told her that it was a very casual party and that no-one would be dressing up, but she couldn’t help but think that her idea of casual and Markus’s could be very different.

 

After a few changes of heart she chose a pair of black jeans and the nicest shirt she owned, quickly blowdrying her hair dry before going to the bathroom to style it.

 

After quickly washing her face in the sink she glanced up and caught her own eyes in the mirror. For a moment she was thrown back into the past, of the night she’d hacked off her long dark hair in the bathroom of a grimy motel. She’d found a pair of blunt scissors in the cabinet and roughly chopped it to around her ears, looking down at the hair-covered sink before looking up and meeting her reflection’s eyes with her own.

 

“Kara?”

 

Kara blinked, and the memory was gone.

 

“Yes?” She replied, grabbing a brush from the counter top and trying to flatten her hair out.

 

The door swung open slowly and Alice peeked around, holding something. She held out her hands, revealing herself to be holding a few hairbands and a decorative hair grip with a tiny fox on it. She’d changed already, into a white dress with blue stars decorating it and dark pink leggings.

 

Kara smiled at her, putting her own brush down.

 

“You look lovely,” She commented, feeling a rush of happiness as Alice smiled shyly at the compliment. “How would you like it?”

 

Alice sat on the floor by Kara’s bed as Kara styled her hair for her in one of the methods that North had taught her back in the hospital. She’d also discovered that the internet was very helpful in learning just about anything like this, although Alice definitely favoured North’s styles over any other.

 

“There you go.” Kara finished, sliding the grip into Alice’s hair. “All done. Is your bag packed?”

 

“Mhm,” Alice nodded as she stood. “Thank-you!” She dashed off to her room again, oblivious to Kara’s fond smile. She’d come out of her shell so much since moving in with Kara, although it had only been just over a month. It didn’t seem real, but at the same time it was like the most natural thing in the world.

 

A knock on the door startled Kara out of her thoughts and she stood from her bed, entering the lounge and approaching the door. She’d given Luther a spare key to the building in case of emergencies- and another one to Rose just in case- but he still always knocked.

 

“Hey,” He greeted as she opened the door, and Kara could see his eyes crinkle as he smiled at her. “You look great.”

 

Kara felt her cheeks darken slightly as she smiled back, stepping back to let him in as she shut the door behind him.

 

“Thank-you. So do you.” His long-ish coat hid most of his outfit but Kara could tell he would. “Alice is almost ready, once I’ve fed Dinah we can leave.”  


Luther nodded, crouching down as the aforementioned cat trotted up to say hello. Kara watched them with a fond smile for a moment before quiet footsteps announced Alice’s arrival as she ran up to Luther and put her arms around his neck.

 

“Hi Luther!” She chirped happily, squeaking in delight as he stood up, holding onto her so she wouldn’t fall.

 

“Hi Alice,” He replied, squeezing her tight for a moment before putting her down. “That’s a lovely dress.”

 

Alice nodded with a shy smile on her face, spinning in a small circle.

 

“Kara got it for me.” She said, running her hand over the soft fabric.

 

“Did she? That was really nice of her.” Luther said quietly, glancing up at Kara with a soft look on his face.

 

Kara felt her cheeks darken again- what was wrong with her tonight?- and left for the kitchen to put the cat food out. She faintly heard Alice telling him all about her day, as if she hadn’t seen him at the diner that morning on the way to school.

 

They left soon after, Dinah happily crunching at her dryfood as they locked the front door. The walk to Carl’s was mostly filled with Alice’s quiet chatter to Luther- the girl had become much more vocal recently, encouraged by all her new family as they’d visited their home or the diner. She’d been meeting with Lucy regularly as well, and Kara was beyond relieved that Alice took to her so quickly and so well.

 

As the approached Carl’s house, Alice suddenly grew quiet as she stared up at the huge building.

 

“Kara, it’s a _castle_.” She whispered, looking at the big gate in front of them.

 

Kara smiled, pressing the button on the intercom for a few seconds.

 

“Almost. This is Markus’s dad’s house.”

 

“It’s more like a mansion.” Luther added, looking slightly surprised at the building.

 

“ _Hello?”_ Came a voice from the intercom and Alice jumped a little, looking up at it in surprise.

 

“Hello Carl, it’s-”

 

“ _Kara! Please, I’d know that voice anywhere. I take it you have Alice and Luther with you?”_

 

Kara glanced at the other two, both were both staring at the intercom..

 

“Of course.”

 

“ _Splendid! Where are my manners, come on in out of the cold.”_ The intercom let out an extended buzzing noise and the gate unlatched, Luther pushing it open for the other two to enter first.

 

“Does Markus live here?” Alice asked quietly as they walked up the path, hand in hand.

 

“Mhm. With his dad and his dad’s… friend.” Kara didn’t know much about Carl’s condition but Markus had mentioned a live-in carer before. “I think he grew up here.”

 

“Wow...” Alice whispered just as the door opened to reveal Carl behind it.

 

“Kara, welcome back! Come on in.” He moved backwards by a few feet and waited for the others to enter before continuing. “You must be Luther, it’s so good to meet you at last.” He held up a hand towards Luther, who shook it with a slightly bewildered expression on his face. “And you, my dear, must be Alice. I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Alice shyly shuffled behind Kara, one hand gripping onto the back of her coat.

 

“Alice?” Kara murmured, only slightly surprised by the girl’s shyness.

 

“Don’t you worry, I know it can be scary meeting new people.” Carl smiled kindly at her before turning his attention to his son as he and Simon entered the hall. “Boys, could you do me a favour and take their coats?”

 

“There’s no need-” Luther started quietly, only to be interrupted.

 

“Nonsense, you are guests in this home and will be treated as such.” Carl pointed a finger at him with a smile on his face. “I can’t tell you how many exhausting fancy parties I’ve been forced to this month, won’t you let an old man have his way just this once?”

 

“Ignore him,” Markus said, rolling his eyes fondly. “He likes to play the age card, don’t let it fool you.”

 

Carl dramatically put a hand to his chest, looking up at his son.

 

“I’m wounded, Markus. Truly.” He shook his head before gesturing to the direction the boys had entered from. “Everyone should be through there, although you’re welcome to explore if you’d like.”

 

Kara thanked him, watching as he went with Markus and Simon to an adjoining room with their coats.

 

“That’s Markus’s dad?” Luther asked, also watching the three.

 

“Mhm. Well… the man who raised him.” Kara shrugged, not wanting to tell Markus’s past without his permission, although the man seemed to be at peace with it. “He’s a lovely man, from what I know.”

  
“That makes a father in my book.” Luther shrugged as the walked to the next room. “I can definitely see similarities.”

 

“Finally!” North’s voice sounded from across the room as the woman waved at them. “I thought you’d gotten lost on the way over.”

 

Josh rolled his eyes from where he stood next to her.

 

“Ignore her, you’re not late.” He smiled at the trio, gently shoving North’s arm. She returned by twisting his arm behind his back, earning a weary sigh from him. “Again?”

 

“No violence at the party, children.” Rose approached Kara from behind, shaking her head as North released Josh. “Honestly, if I didn’t know you I’d think you were siblings. Hello you three, how are you all?” She directed at Kara, Luther and Alice, gladly accepting a hug from the little girl. “It’s freezing out, did you get here alright?”

 

Kara nodded, watching as Alice dug around in her backpack for something.

 

“We walk everywhere, we’re used to it.” She replied. “Is everyone already here?”

 

“We’re still waiting on Hank and Connor. They’re always either really early because Connor gets anxious, or really late because Hank… is Hank.” Markus said, coming to join them with Simon and Carl at his side. “We’ve placed bets on it, you can join if you want.”

 

“I’ve got twenty on Connor bringing the dog.” North announced with an expectant grin.

 

“I am shocked at all of you,” Carl said in an unimpressed voice, crossing his arms. “Making bets on your friends.” There was a pause while most of the room stared at him, surprised. “Put me down for thirty on Hank getting stuck in a snow drift.”

 

North cackled and high-fived him as Markus shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Every time. Every time he gets me.” He whispered, sounding defeated. “Who wants some food?”

 

~*~*~

 

Hank and Connor arrived soon after that, Connor with snow soaking his trousers up to his knees. Unfortunately both North and Carl lost their bets as Connor hadn’t brought Sumo and although they had gotten stuck in a snowdrift, Connor had been driving. They’d argued semantics for several minutes before giving up, both of them having noticed the snack table and heading straight for it as they’d come from work.

 

Kara sat back in one of the couches in the room, leaning her chin on her hand as she watched Alice go from person to person in the room, giving out her hand drawn Christmas cards that she’d spent so long on.

 

“She seems to have settled in well.” Came a voice from beside her as Connor sat down, holding a plate of party food. Hank sat in a chair to their side, taking a sip from a glass of something that looked like scotch.

 

“She has. She really has, it’s obviously been a big change but she’s been so good.” Kara smiled, looking over at the girl who was in deep conversation with North about something. “I wasn’t sure if she’d want to come to a party but she’s been so excited. Still a little shy around new people but I’ve been expecting that.” She shrugged, looking back at her friends. That thought still blew her away, that she had _friends._

 

“That’s what you get for adopting a kid that’s just like you.” Hank shrugged. “I got one that’s nothing like me and look what I ended up with.” He gestured at Connor, who beamed at him. “a sassy little shit with no self preservation.”

 

“And somehow people still say I’m just like you.” He replied teasingly.

 

“Can I trade him for Alice? Please?” Hank looked towards Kara, who hid her smile behind her drink.

 

“I think I’ll stick with Alice, sorry.”

 

~*~*~

 

Alice stood at the base of the big Christmas tree, looking up at it through the lower branches. It was _huge_ , taller than even Luther and covered in decorations. She couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t have anything on top- maybe the star had dropped off, she wondered.

 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Came a voice from behind her and Alice jumped, spinning around. The old man- Markus’s dad, she remembered- sat behind her, but not so close it was scary. She almost wanted to run but told herself no, she had to _behave_. If Kara and Markus liked him then he must be nice, she reasoned.

 

Alice nodded, glancing back up at the tree before looking at Mr Manfred. He met her gaze, his eyes crinkling in a smile that took up his whole face. She liked smiles like that- it was how Kara smiled at her, or like how Hank smiled at Connor when he thought no-one was looking. How Rose looked at Kara and Luther, and her. She really liked those smiles.

 

“I can’t help but feel like something is missing though,” Mr Manfred continued, putting his hand to his chin like he was thinking. Alice twisted around to look up at the tree again, her eyes finding the empty spot where she felt something should be.

 

“The… the star is missing.” She said quietly, eyes dropping to the floor as her hands started to worry her dress a little.

 

“You’re right! How did I not notice that?” Mr Manfred snapped his fingers, wheeling his chair over to a nearby cabinet and opening a drawer. “I must have forgotten. Here it is,” He pulled out a gold star, that probably used to be shiny and new but was now a little battered and old-looking, one of the points sitting crookedly. “Now, how can we get it up there?”

 

He looked genuinely puzzled and Alice bit her lip, looking from the star up to the tree. Then she suddenly had an idea.

 

“I know!” She exclaimed, turning and looking around the room. She easily spotted Luther over by the big giraffe- she still couldn’t figure out if it was real or not- and approached him, gently tugging at his shirt to get his attention.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, immediately turning his attention to her.

 

Alice nodded, taking Luther’s hand and leading him over to where Mr Manfred was waiting.

 

“Ah, brilliant idea Alice!” The man greeted them, nodding to Luther. “Have you explained our problem?”

 

Luther was immediately on board after Alice explained that they had to put the star up but neither were tall enough and he looked up at the tree calculatingly.

 

“That is tough,” He nodded, crouching by Alice. “If I pick you up, do you think you can reach?”

 

Alice nodding, feeling confident. There was very little she couldn’t reach when Luther picked her up, although they had to be careful if she was sitting on his shoulders as he went through doorways. They knew that from experience.

 

She just about managed to reach the top of the tree from sitting on Luther’s shoulders, stretching out and placing the slightly battered gold star right on the top. She smiled at it, crossing her arms on the top of Luther’s head and placing her chin on them.

 

“Wonderful! That looks so much better.” Carl clapped his hands together, looking pleased. “Thank-you both for your help.”

 

Luther reached up and lifted Alice from his shoulders, placing her on the ground. She looked up at the tree, looking _much_ better now it was complete.

 

“You’re welcome, Mr Manfred.” She replied politely, just how she’d been taught.

 

Mr Manfred waved a hand and for a scary moment, she thought she’d done something wrong.

 

“None of that ‘Mr Manfred’ stuff, please. My name is Carl.” Mr Manfred- Carl- smiled at her, holding out his hand. “It’s very nice to properly meet you.”

 

Alice looked at his hand for a moment. She hadn’t met many elderly people before, only some customers at the diner really. She knew she had had grandparents but her daddy told her they’d died and not to ask about it again or he’d get mad. Carl’s hands were large but thin, and his skin was all wrinkly and strange. But not bad, she decided. Just different.

 

She took his offered hand and shook it a few times, nodding.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Carl.” She replied, feeling very grown up. The smile on his and Luther’s faces told her she’d done something right and she felt that good warm feeling in her chest that she knew was happiness. “Um, I’d like to find Kara now. Bye!” She waved as she turned and left the room, wanting to tell Kara about the tree.

 

The two men watched as Alice left for the next room, the happy smile still on her face.

 

“Thank-you for that,” Luther turned back to Carl, a small smile on his own face. “She’s trying so hard and doing so well, but she still finds it difficult to talk to some people.”

 

Carl shrugged, linking his fingers in his lap.

 

“You would not believe how much I’ve heard about her and Kara in the past few months,” He replied, humour in his voice as he looked up at Luther. “That diner of yours is like a second home to my son and his friends, the stories I’ve heard.” He shook his head. “I’m just glad to finally meet both of you. And it’s wonderful to see someone taking on the role of a father so easily.” He snuck in the comment, grinning as Luther choked on air.

 

“She- I’m not-” He mentally flailed for a moment as Carl raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Luther, if I may be so forward. I have seen many good people in this world, as well as many bad people. I think you have known them too.” He paused for a moment.

 

Luther said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I have also seen many good fathers, as well as bad.” His expression dropped for a moment. “My own father was a bad one, and although I don’t like to make assumptions...” He raised a hand as if making a suggestion. “Some people might find you hard to read, Luther, but I am very good at reading people. I have to be, in my position. And when I look at you I see someone more loving than many men I have known, many people. I see how you look at Alice like she’s your own… and don’t think I don’t see how you look at Kara.”

 

Luther looked away, suddenly very interested in one of the tree decorations.

 

“Ah, I knew it!” Carl chuckled and elbowed him in the side. “You two have worked together for how long?”

 

“Eight years.” Luther replied quietly, not having to think for a moment to remember.

 

“Eight years… and you haven’t told her?”

 

At that moment the people in view in the other room shifted and Kara came into view. She was crouched on the floor next to Alice, who was trying to animatedly tell her something as Kara wiped something off of her face with a smile.

 

“I don’t need to,” Luther said, a little distracted watching them. “I think she knows.”

 

Carl nodded, eyes moving to the two girls.

 

“Well, I think I should stop before I overstep.” He patted Luther’s arm. “Don’t tell Markus, I may have had a sherry or two when he was distracted.”

 

“You did what?” Came Markus’s voice as he entered the room, arms crossed and looking decidedly unimpressed.

 

“Oops. I’ve been busted.” Carl muttered to Luther, who suppressed a smile. “Markus, my boy! How is the party going?”

 

Markus rolled his eyes as he approached, Josh just behind him.

 

“You’d know if you were there, you know.” He didn’t seem genuinely annoyed, which Luther was glad for. “Did my father corner you, Luther?”

 

Luther shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets for something to do.

 

“He needed mine and Alice’s help with something. It’s been a good talk.” He glanced at Carl, who winked at him. “I, ah, I should find Kara. I think.”

 

“Yes, you do that.” Carl said with a borderline suggestive tone in his voice, before his shoulder was lightly shoved by Markus.

 

“Dad! Honestly, you were this bad about my relationship.”

 

“Well you all finally got your heads out of your backsides and figured it out, didn’t you?”

 

“That’s not the point...”

 

Their conversation faded from Luther’s awareness as he entered the next room,

 

**~*~*~**

 

“Have you seen Alice?” Kara asked Rose, realising she hadn’t seen the girl in a while.

 

Rose looked around, frowning a little.

 

“No, not for a while.”

 

Kara hummed quietly, looking up at the clock.

 

“It’s way past her bed time, I should get her home. Let me know if you see her?”

 

Rose nodded with a smile, reminding her to remember to say goodbye before she and Alice left.

  
Kara went to leave the room but ran straight into North and Simon, both of who had wide grins across their faces.

 

“Kara! Perfect, come with us.” North grabbed one of Kara’s hands, dragging her from the room.

 

“What? Why?” Kara replied, slightly alarmed. They didn’t seem like the sort to prank her but anything like this immediately set up alarms in her head.

 

“You’ve got to see this, trust me.” Simon replied from beside her, looking at something on his phone. They reached the next room where the massive tree was, now surrounded by the plush armchairs that formerly sat by the coffee table.

 

Kara put a hand over her mouth to stifle any noise that escaped.

 

Luther was sat- more like slouched- in one of the armchairs with his eyes closed and head tipped back over the chair back, looking for all the world as if he were asleep. That alone would be enough to elicit the response from Kara- Luther was so _cute_ when he was asleep, how did she not know this- but the other part of the picture was what really got her.

 

Alice was curled on Luther’s lap, cheek on his chest and mouth slightly open as she slept. One of her small hands was loosely holding onto Luther’s shirt, the other curled near her mouth. One of Luther’s arms was gently resting around her shoulders.

 

“Right?!” North whispered, bouncing a little on her feet. “How cute?!”

 

“We came in here and found them like this,” Simon continued in a hushed voice, a smile on his face. “We knew you had to see.”

 

Kara nodded, removing the hand from her face to fetch her phone but just about dismayed as she realised it was in her coat.

 

“It’s fine, we have pictures.” North handed her her own phone, Simon holding up his. “Many, many pictures.”

 

“Please send me all of them.” Kara replied, looking back at the two. “I should get Alice home...”

 

“You sure? I’m sure Carl wouldn’t mind if you stayed over.” Simon said quietly.

 

Kara shook her head, tearing her eyes away from the _adorable_ image in front of her.

 

“I think she’d be more comfortable in her own room, but thank-you.” She looked back at the two on the chair. “I don’t want to wake them though...”

 

“Who said I was ‘sleep?” Came a mumble from Luther as he cracked an eye open and looked at them. “We’re playing pretend. I’m a chair.”

 

Kara grinned at him.

 

“You’re very good at it.” She replied, stepping forward and gently brushing some of Alice’s hair from her face. She was deeply asleep, not even flinching when Kara stroked her cheek gently. “She’s fast asleep, I almost don’t want to wake her…”

 

Luther shrugged, sitting up slowly.

 

“You don’t need to, I’ll walk you home. She doesn’t exactly weigh much.” He gave a small smile, starting to stand up.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, barely noticing Simon and North leaving the room. All she could see was Luther holding her little girl so gently in front of her with the softest look on his face she’d ever seen. It was a look that everyone else saw when he looked at her but she’d never realised was reserved for her and Alice.

 

“Of course. It’s nearly my bedtime too.” He joked, keeping an arm around Alice so she wouldn’t fall.

 

Kara went to let the others know they were leaving and Markus and North grabbed their coats from the designated coat room as they said quiet goodbyes to the other guests.

 

Kara had to wake Alice up for a minute to get her coat on and the girl sleepily complied, rubbing her eyes for a moment before curling her arms around Luther’s neck and closing her eyes again.

 

“That’s so goddamn cute.” Someone whispered behind her and Kara had to hide her smile behind her hand, helping Luther shrug his coat on.

 

“Now just remember that you’re both welcome at my house over the holidays, okay?” Rose placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and squeezing them before pulling her in for a hug. Kara nodded into her shoulder, saying goodbye to the others before they left.

 

The gate buzzed behind them as they left, locking itself a few seconds after closing. They started walking in the direction of Kara’s apartment in a companionable silence, their hands brushing against each-other’s before linking fingers together.

 

Kara felt her cheeks blush and she looked down, unsure what to say or if to say anything.

 

~*~

 

“ _So, have you two made it official yet?”_

 

_Kara jumped as North appeared at her shoulder, passing her a glass._

 

“ _I… the adoption’s been official for a month?” She replied, confused._

 

“ _Not that, come on.” At Kara’s continued confusion, she sighed. “You and Luther.”_

 

_Kara felt her eyes widen and she looked away, shifting on her feet._

 

“ _We- I-” She began, frowning as her words deserted her._

 

“ _I’m gonna take that as a no,” North said, raising an eyebrow at her. “You know he’s had it for you since day one?”_

 

_Kara didn’t know what to say to that._

 

“ _Seriously. I mean, I haven’t known either of you that long but that’s what Hank told me.”  
_

“ _You talk about us?” Kara finally found her voice._

 

_North held up her hands placatingly._

 

“ _It’s not like we gossip, I swear. Mostly when you were both in the hospital and he’d come by. But apparently, according to our very own police detective man, Luther’s only had eyes for you for what- eight years?”_

 

_Kara crossed her arms, looking across the room._

 

“ _I don’t know,” She replied quietly, almost to herself. “He’s never said anything. Not ‘til recently.”_

 

“ _You kidding? D’you seriously think_ Luther _, one of the quietest guys I’ve ever known, would just march up to you and do some big confession?”_

 

_Kara gave her a flat stare and North shook her head._

 

“ _Come on. Some guys are into big gestures, like that sky writing shit or proposing at a football match. Some guys don’t say much, but you can read them easily.” North leaned a little closer and bumped their shoulders together. “I think we both know which kind Luther is.”_

 

~*~

 

They reached Kara’s apartment quickly, walking through the slowly falling snow. Kara let them in, holding the door open for Luther to enter before she shut it again. They stomped the snow off their boots before approaching the elevator and ascending the few floors to the apartment.

 

Kara shrugged her own coat off and hung it up as she toed off her boots, leaving them by the door. She turned back to Luther who was looking down at Alice with such fondness in her eyes that it made her heart clench.

  
“I’ll put her to bed,” She murmured, holding her arms out. Although she wasn’t as physically strong as Luther she had several years of lifting things at work and a lot of recent exercise, so she was capable of carrying Alice at least for a short while. The girl wasn’t exactly big, but neither was Kara.

 

She carried Alice to her room as Luther hung up his own coat and shoes before going to the kitchen. Gently laying Alice down on her bed, Kara smiled as she ran her finger over Alice’s cheek. The girl twitched in her sleep but didn’t wake up, even when Kara gently pulled the hairpins from her hair so she could sleep comfortably. She removed Alice’s shoes, leaving her in her dress and leggings and pulling the duvet up over her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Goodnight Alice.” She whispered, tucking her fox toy in beside her before getting up and leaving the room. She left the door slightly open so Dinah could enter if she wanted to, before going to the lounge and sitting next to Luther on the couch.

 

“Is she still asleep?” Luther asked, voice quiet as he handed her a mug. She took it, relishing in the warmth it gave her cold hands.

 

“Mhm. I think the party really tired her out.” She replied, raising the mug to her lips and taking a sip. “She’s not the only one, I’m exhausted.” Kara smiled, rubbing her face with one hand.

 

“You should get to bed then. I’ll get out of your hair.” Luther went to rise and Kara made a snap decision, putting her hand on his arm.

 

“You don’t have to. You could stay.” She suggested, feeling her heart begin to beat a little faster.

 

Luther paused before a small smile graced his lips.

 

“I’d like that.” He replied quietly, sitting back down. “Are you sure? It’s your first Christmas.”

 

Kara thought for a moment, forgetting to take her hand from Luther’s arm.

 

“I know. But I think Alice would like you to be here.” A pause. “I- I think I would like it too.”

 

Was it her imagination or did Luther’s expression change a little at that?

 

“Okay.” He said simply, sitting back in his seat.

 

A few minutes passed and Kara could feel her eyes getting heavier. She ran a hand down her face and sat up, setting her empty mug on the coffee table.

 

“I think I’m going to turn in,” She murmured, standing up and stretching. “Are you staying?”

 

Luther nodded, looking equally tired.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Kara said quietly, heading to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and briefly cleaned her face before going to her bedroom and quickly changing into her pyjamas- a slightly oversized flannel shirt and some fleece pants she’d found in a thrift shop ages ago- before returning to the lounge.

 

Luther had removed the smart shirt he’d worn to the party, revealing a black tank top underneath. He’d rearranged the cushions on the couch, piling a few up where he usually laid his head when he stayed over. He didn’t seem to realise that Kara had returned and was reading something on his phone, the skin between his eyebrows creasing as he did so.

 

There were so many undeniably _cute_ things about Luther that she somehow hadn’t noticed until now.

 

North’s words and encouragement from earlier came back to her and she swallowed nervously, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“You-” He looked up and she met his eyes. “You don’t, um. You don’t have to sleep out here.” She said quietly, averting her eyes and feeling a little embarrassed.

 

There was a few moments of silence before he replied.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He always gave her a choice, Kara realised. No matter what they did, he always gave her a choice.

 

“I’m sure.” She nodded, standing up a little straighter. “If you are.”

 

She returned to her bedroom, her heart still thumping uncomfortably. Quickly shoving a few things into her laundry bin and wastepaper basket, she glanced around to make sure the room was presentable before getting into bed. When they’d moved in she’d rearranged the room a little so the bed was by the window- she’d claimed that it was to keep the bookcases away from the window in case it was left open, but she just loved seeing the stars. She could never see them from her childhood room.

 

The door opened a few minutes later and she suddenly realised she didn’t know the… was ‘etiquette’ the right word? For sharing a bed with anyone bar Alice, who still came to her for comfort after nightmares or when she couldn’t sleep. She’d never had anything like a romantic relationship before, or had barely even considered it. There were so many things she’d never considered.

 

The bed dipped beside her and Kara jumped slightly in surprise.

 

“Kara?” Luther’s quiet voice came from beside her and she turned over to look at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Kara thought for a moment as she looked up at him and suddenly realised that he looked as nervous as she felt. Maybe Hank was right, when he said Luther had only looked at her. Maybe Rose was right, when she said they were so alike.

 

“I’m sure.” She found herself replying just as quietly. “Are you?”

 

Luther nodded, laying down beside her and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. He stayed a respectful distance away and Kara wasn’t actually sure how she felt about that, although she suddenly felt very grateful that Markus had left a large bed. They definitely wouldn’t have fitted on her old single mattress together.

 

“Promise I don’t steal blankets.” He joked quietly, a small smile touching his lips. Kara found herself returning it, hiding her face in the duvet a little.

 

“’m not sure I believe you.” She replied, smiling as well. She watched as he shifted slightly, putting one hand up between them on the duvet as he closed his eyes. After a moment she slowly lifted her hand, linking their fingers together.

  
Luther’s eyes were still closed but she saw a small smile on his face.

 

“Goodnight Luther.” She whispered, closing her own eyes.

 

“Goodnight Kara.”

 

~*~*~

 

Kara didn’t want to wake up. She’d had the most amazing dream.

 

She couldn’t remember it, but the feeling of it had lingered. The sheer happiness and warmth was still there, surrounding her like a particularly comfortable duvet. She couldn’t remember being so warm before, usually she ran so cold. Even her pillow was warm, and she shifted her head as it moved slightly beneath her.

 

Wait.

 

Pillows didn’t move.

 

Kara opened her eyes slightly, being met with a wall of black. She blinked a few times before tilting her head back and looking up.

 

She couldn’t see much from the angle and darkness of the room but she suddenly realised that one- or both- of them had shifted during the night and were now laying against eachother, one of Kara’s arms over Luther’s waist and the other folded between their chests, and one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her head was on his chest, which explained why her ‘pillow’ had been moving.

 

She should have been embarrassed, maybe, or apologetic.

 

But she was so _warm_. And it was nice. Really nice.

 

Kara closed her eyes again, laying her head back down. If Luther woke up and was uncomfortable then she wouldn’t mention it, or would apologise. But for now…

 

Some time later- Kara couldn’t tell if she’d fallen asleep or just had been dozing, it was still dark outside- the door opened just slightly, waking her immediately. A small shadow was stood in the doorway, one hand still on the door.

 

“Alice?” Kara said quietly, propping herself up on one elbow so she could see. “Are you okay?” She suddenly realised that Alice hadn’t known that Luther was staying and for a moment was worried, before Alice wordlessly approached the bed with Dinah in her arms. The cat looked distinctly disgruntled as she was placed on the bed and immediately stalked up to lay above Luther’s head- Luther who was now awake and watching Dinah tiredly. He didn’t seem bothered about their close proximity and turned over slightly as he noticed Alice.

 

Kara watched as Alice climbed onto the bed and over Luther’s legs, crawling up so she was between them and lifting the covers so she could get underneath. She’d changed into her pyjamas, Kara noticed, the ones that Luther had bought her when she was in the hospital. She ended up with her back to Luther’s chest and sleepily reached forward to hold onto Kara’s pyjama top, closing her eyes.

 

“Night-night.” She mumbled before visibly falling asleep.

 

Kara watched her for a few moments before looking up and meeting Luther’s eyes. He smiled at her softly before closing his eyes, his arm reaching over Alice’ to rest over Kara’s waist again.

 

Kara glanced up at the cat fast asleep above their heads, to Luther and then Alice. She smiled, leaning down to kiss Alice’s forehead before folding her arm around the girl’s shoulders.

 

There was nowhere she’d rather be.

 

~*~*~

 

Kara couldn’t tell you the last time she’d had a ‘proper’ Christmas.

 

She could vaguely remember them from when she was really young- there was a faded memory of a colourful tree in the lounge of her childhood home, with presents under it and happy music playing. But they’d stopped celebrating Christmas when her parents fell out with eachother and her, spending the day like any other. When she’d finally escaped, she hadn’t seen the point of celebrating it. She wasn’t religious and didn’t have any family she could spend it with, so she’d just taken it as a day off to spend with Dinah and her books. It had been enough.

 

But this time she’d wanted to do it properly. Not for herself, but for Alice.

 

The girl had mentioned weeks ago that she hadn’t had Christmas since her mom left and Kara had immediately gone into planning mode. She’d gotten them a small tree and they’d covered it in decorations together, sneaking small presents she and the others from the diner had bought the girl under it every so often. Alice had seemed excited about the presents but even more so about spending it with Kara.

 

Luther left just before midday, apparently having promised to go to Rose’s for lunch. They’d woken up early and made breakfast together, and Kara now had a sneakily-taken photo of Luther teaching Alice how to make pancakes as her phone background.

 

“Say hello to Rose and Adam for us, okay?” Kara told him as she handed him his scarf, watching him wrap it around his neck.

 

“Of course,” Luther replied, tucking the ends of his scarf into his coat. Alice stood a few feet away holding Dinah, murmuring something to the cat quietly. “If either of you want to come over I know she’d be really happy about it. I think she misses you two being over so much.”

 

Kara smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck to hug him.

 

“We’ll think about it.” She said quietly. As she pulled away from the hug she felt a sudden wave of courage and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her softly before crouching down to hug Alice, who’d finally put Dinah down.

 

They spent the next few hours in the kitchen making lunch, Kara showing her how to peel vegetables and letting her sit on the counter as she did so, leaving Kara to prepare everything else. They’d then gone to the lounge while their food cooked, watching a Christmas special of a TV show comfortably from the couch, Alice leaning against Kara with the woman’s arm around her shoulders.

 

“I think we might have made too much food...” Kara murmured as she opened the oven, unloading the various trays from inside it. “We might be eating this for a while.”

 

Alice shrugged behind her, keeping a safe distance from the hot oven.

 

“We could take some to Ralph?” She suggested, making Kara smile. They hadn’t properly met Ralph- the man still confined himself to his apartment, never leaving or inviting anyone in- but they’d talked to him a few times.

 

~*~

 

“ _\- and then Emma said, she said her nanny took her swimming and he was only there to watch her in case she forgot how to swim but then he slipped and fell into the pool,” Alice giggled quietly, swinging their joined hands between them as Kara unlocked the door. “He sounds like Connor.”_

 

“ _He sure does.” Kara smiled, putting her key back in her pocket._

 

_Alice nodded, looking down the corridor. She suddenly noticed the door next to theirs was slightly open- she’d never seen it open before._

 

“ _Hello?” She said quietly, feeling braver with Kara beside her._ Nothing _could hurt her when Kara was there._

 

_The door closed a little and she jumped, not expecting it to happen._

 

“ _Ralph?” Kara stepped away from the door and a little closer to the other door. Alice reached out and held onto her coat, not sure what to do. “Are you okay?”_

 

_A shadow appeared at the door and Alice shrank back a little._

 

“ _R-Ralph is okay.” A small voice came from the big shadow._

 

“ _I’m glad to hear that. Oh, I nearly forgot- do you remember Markus said I was bringing someone to live with me?” The shadow must have nodded or something, because Kara kept talking. “Well, this is her. This is Alice. Alice, this is Ralph- he’s our neighbour.”_

 

_Alice stepped forward a little, still holding onto Kara’s coat. As she got closer she could see the shadow’s face- it was a man, who was really tall and looked really thin. She noticed a few big marks running down his face and nearly gasped- they looked just like the ones on her back from when daddy got mad and she had to go to hospital._

 

_She wondered if they still hurt him._

 

“ _H-hello Alice.” The man said quietly, eyes darting away. He rocked back and forth slightly on his feet like he was nervous. “Um. H-how are you.”_

 

_He seemed friendly, as if a bit scared. Alice didn’t know why he’d be afraid of her or Kara though._

 

“ _I’m okay thank-you.” She replied, feeling a little less shy. “How are you?”_

 

_Ralph nodded a few times before he mumbled something and shut the door._

 

_Kara didn’t seem surprised, she just lead Alice into the apartment and hung her coat up._

 

“ _I need to tell Markus,” She murmured to herself, a tiny smile on her face. “He’s going to be so happy.”_

 

“ _Why?” Alice asked, going to sit on the sofa and smiling as Dinah jumped up beside her, purring._

 

_Kara paused in typing on her phone, coming to sit next to her._

 

“ _Ralph is one of Markus’s friends too. He… he had some bad things happen to him, and now he finds it very hard to go outside or talk to people.” She said a bit hesitantly._

 

“ _Like what happened to me?” Alice asked, still stroking Dinah. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kara pause before putting an arm around her._

 

“ _A little bit, yes. But he’s getting better, just like you did.” There was a sad tone to Kara’s voice but it wasn’t all sad._

 

“ _That’s good.” Alice replied, leaning into Kara’s side. “He seemed nice.”_

 

“ _He is.” Kara kissed the top of her head and she smiled._

 

_~*~_

 

They made up a plate for Ralph and wrapped it in plastic wrap, Alice very carefully writing a note to put next to it. They left their plates in the oven for a moment to keep them warm and went into the corridor, leaving the plate and the note outside Ralph’s door after Kara knocked.

 

“Ralph? We made too much food if you’d like some, we’ve left it outside your door.”

 

There’d been no reply so they’d left the plate there, going back into the apartment and having their own lunch.

 

A few hours later there’d been a tiny knock on the door. When Kara had opened it, a clean plate sat on the doorstep, next to a very intricate drawing of a mouse next to a Christmas tree. Kara immediately updated Markus on the development and had gotten around thirty different happy emojis in return.

 

The rest of the day was spent calmly, mostly with the two splayed across the couch in front of the TV. They paid little attention to what was actually playing, minus when Alice spotted one of her ‘ _Favourite films_ ever _, Kara, you have to see it!’_ and they’d sat through a full retelling of ‘A Christmas Carol’ using puppets. As adaptations went, Kara had to admit it was good. They’d played a few card games that Alice had been taught by Hank whilst in hospital and spent some time untangling Dinah from the tree decorations when she’d gotten too adventurous in the branches.

 

It was the best Christmas that Kara had ever had.

 

As Kara set about tidying up the wrapping paper from the floor- their friends had all taken it upon themselves to get the two of them presents that year, something Kara had not been expecting but appreciated more than she could say. Alice had gotten a whole hoard of art supplies from almost everyone, as well as a few new clothes, and Kara was surprised that she’d gotten around the same number of gifts as the girl. A highlight being Josh’s and Markus’s present, a beautiful compilation of stories from one of her favourite authors in its original Dutch. Alice looked at it a little strangely until Kara told her just how many languages she could read, the girl’s eyes widening in awe before she began asking for language lessons.

 

“It’s snowing again...” Alice announced from the window, leaning her crossed arms on the windowsill as she looked outside.

 

“Mhm. It’s meant to keep snowing for another few weeks.” Kara approached her and crouched beside the girl, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I’m glad we’re here. My old apartment got so cold when it snowed.”

 

Alice nodded, leaning back against Kara’s chest. The sheer trust she showed in Kara always blew her away, no matter how long they’d been together.

 

“Our house was always cold.” Alice replied quietly, looking out at the falling flakes illuminated by the streetlight below. “I like it here a lot more.”

 

“So do I.” Kara pressed a kiss to the side of Alice’s head before standing up. “It’s getting late… are you tired?”

 

Alice shook her head, leaning down to pick up Dinah as the cat wandered over. The level of patience the cat had for the girl was astounded, Kara thought as she looked at Dinah’s permanently grumpy face. The first time Kara had picked her up she’d gotten lengthy scratches down both arms- although in fairness, she’d been forcing the street cat into a box to take her to the vets. Dinah hadn’t forgiven her quickly for that one.

 

“How about a warm drink? I think the sky’s going to be clear tonight, we can watch the stars.” Kara suggested, smiling. The girl nodded eagerly, smiling back. “Go get changed into your pyjamas, I won’t be long.”

 

Alice darted off to her room to get changed as Kara left for the kitchen, pulling two cups from a cupboard. She made up two drinks- hot chocolates with cream, just like she’d made at the diner when they’d first met- and went to her room, placing them both on the window ledge before getting changed into her own pyjamas. After pushing her bed a little so the backboard of it was nearer the window, she arranged the duvet and pillows into a heap to lean against. As she did so she looked up at the clear night sky, studded with stars.

 

A quiet knock alerted her to Alice’s arrival and Kara smiled as she approached, Dinah in one arm and her own duvet in the other. She released Dinah onto the bed before climbing onto it, electing not to sit beside Kara but instead on top of her. She sat on Kara’s lap, her back against the woman’s chest and legs over Kara’s, seeming very unconcerned that she’d managed to elbow Kara in the ribs in doing so.

 

“Comfy?” Kara asked with a small smile as Alice looked up at her, upside-down.

 

“There’s so many stars...” Alice whispered, looking up at the shining dots in the dark sky.

 

“Mmhmm. A lot of them have names too. Or get names when they’re near others.” Her eyes scanned the sky and she pointed out one of the ones she knew. “Sometimes you can see whole constellations.”

 

They sat in quiet for a while, just watching the night sky.

 

“Did you ever wish on a star?” Alice asked quietly, not taking her eyes from the stars.

 

Kara nodded, leaning her head on the wall next to the window as she thought back.

 

~*~*~

 

_Kara sniffled as she approached the swingset, wiping her eye with her non-hurting hand and wincing when she realised her eye was bruised. She sat on one of the swings, leaning on the chain and looking up at the night sky. It was so clear that night, she realised as she stared up. From her bedroom all she could see was the walkway between her parent’s house and the next. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d looked up at the stars._

 

 _Suddenly a streak of white dashed across the sky and her eyes widened as she watched it. She suddenly remembered a song from a movie she’d watched a while ago about wishing and closed her eyes, clenching her fists as best she could although one of them_ hurt _. Maybe wishes could come true?_

 

_~*~*~_

 

“Kara?”

 

Kara opened her eyes, not realising she’d shut them in the first place.

 

Alice had tilted her head back to look up at her.

 

“Yes, Alice?”

 

“Did your wish come true?”

 

Kara looked down at Alice, who tilted her head back to meet her gaze. She thought her nine-year-old self in the park that night, the same park where she’d met Alice all those years later. She thought of Luther, Rose, Hank and Connor. Of the Jericho Four and Carl, who she’d met so recently but felt like she’d known for much longer.

 

Her friends. Her _family_.

 

She thought of Alice.

 

As she looked back at her little girl, into her wide, dark eyes, she knew.

 

“… Yes.

 

“Yes it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all prepared for a mushy message here because ya'll gonna get it. And yes I know it might be an over-reaction but the reaction to this series has helped me through the last year so much so it is necessary. Skip it if you want though of course!
> 
> I still can't believe the absolutely /amazing/ response I got to this series. I've had moderately popular stories before but oh gosh you lovely people!! Every time I got a comment I melted a little inside, although I say it every single chapter I cannot tell you how much it means to me. Every time someone tells me that they like or love the series, the characterisation, or even that they think I'm evil for hurting the characters, it gives me so much love and confidence to write more. Every time I got a new kudo I did a little happy wiggle, hell even looking at the hits count made me so happy! I didn't expect this series to be as popular or even as long as it is, I'd expected maybe 20,000 words and a few comments but we've passed 50,000 words and oh gosh the /comments/. I don't know if I should do shoutouts as I know some people may not want them but to everyone who commented once or a few times thank-you!! And to the people who commented every single chapter, you don't know how much it means to me when I see your usernames pop up in my emails. I promise I'm not obsessed, I am genuinely just very good at remembering names and I have reread every single comment many times as they make me so, so happy.
> 
> (Tiny bit of background, several years ago I got several absolutely horrible comments on something I wrote ((I'm talking like, 2011-2012, and it was on Deviantart so y'know. A while ago.)) and it put me off writing for several years but the comments on this and my other Detroit series have given me so much more confidence in posting things!)
> 
> This is your final reminder on JWTSYS... this is not the end. I have several one-shots and mini series ideas so follow me (if you want!) or the series itself to be updated when that happens! There's gonna be romance, hurt/comfort, flashbacks, all sorts of stuff so watch this space!
> 
> I'll wind this up now, sorry for going on. I'm just so happy! And I hope you're all satisfied with this ending and our sweet girls finally getting the happiness they deserve.


End file.
